L'espoir d'un 'Allô'
by Gyukie
Summary: [EXO] Alors que Baekhyun accepte de rendre service à un ami, il se perd dans les tréfonds d'un quartier de Séoul, seul et sans son portable qu'il a oublié. Désemparé et désespéré, sa lueur d'espoir est une cabine téléphonique et le numéro de ce dit ami, obtenu la veille. Ce numéro s'avère alors faux et un inconnu répond. Pairing principal : BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1 – Le premier 'Allô'

_C'est ma toute première fiction sur les EXO alors j'étais encore moins confiante que d'habitude..._

 _Cependant, j'ai été très inspirée et ai écrit la moitié de cette fiction en seulement trois jours (soit une trentaine de pages... un record pour moi, si vous saviez ! xD). Actuellement, la fiction est quasiment finie (même si je bute pas mal en ce moment), il me reste juste à développer le dernier "axe" disons. La fin elle-même est cependant déjà écrite._

 _Cette fanfiction a quand même une graaaande histoire ! De base, je devais écrire un OS. OS qui est devenu un Two-Shot. Puis une mini-fic. Plus si mini... Elle est alors devenue une fiction à part entière ! xD_  
 _Je me suis d'ailleurs inspirée de pas mal de dramas/films (dont Koizora - version film - pour la relation par téléphone par exemple x3) et fait du coup, plusieurs références ! ;) Je les citerai en début de chapitre quand on y sera, je pense. ;3_

 _J'avais pour but de ne la poster qu'une fois finie mais vu comment je bloque en ce moment, je me dis que, peut être, poster le début me boostera._

 _Les reviews sont donc les bienvenues ! ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise~_

 ** _EDIT :_**

 _On m'a fait remarqué sur fanfic-fr que cette fiction était assez semblable sur son début à celui de la fanfiction Phone de mikako (je ne sais pas si elle se trouve aussi ici ). On a même des phrases communes... Ce qui est très perturbant et surprenant. Pour être totalement honnête, je ne connaissais absolument pas avant qu'on me le fasse remarquer et que j'aille voir/lire alors j'ai été vraiment surprise. o.o_  
 _En fait, mon premier chapitre peut faire fortement penser à son premier chapitre à elle si vous avez lu sa fiction ainsi certains éléments qui se déroule lors de mon 4° chapitre. Sinon, nos fictions sont réellement très différentes._  
 _Du coup, je tenais à dire que ce n'était vraiment pas voulu mais que maintenant, j'en suis consciente et que j'en tenais compte donc je préfère prévenir ici. ^^_  
 _J'ai vu tout ça par MP avec une admin modo sur fanfic-fr avec qui on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus..._

 _Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je comprends très bien que cela puisse en rebuter quand on lit le premier chapitre (ça m'a littéralement fait flipper...)._  
 _Je m'excuse sincèrement.  
Merci à tout ceux qui liront malgré tout._

* * *

 _"Quand tu sors du studio, tu prends à droite puis à gauche, puis à droite, à droite, à gauche et une dernière fois à droite ! Et ce sera sur ta droite. Je te jure, c'est simple."_

Simple, simple... Il en avait des bonnes lui ! Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que le jeune homme tournait et virait dans le quartier sans trouver. Il était même revenu six fois au studio déjà pour recommencer l'itinéraire qu'il avait noté sur un bout de papier mais impossible. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait même pas la rue ! Et au final, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire à force de tourner et de virer, c'est de se perdre dans les rues de Séoul. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une rue aussi large que sombre. On aurait dit un des grands cours principaux de la capitale sauf qu'il y avait vraiment peu de passants, des lampadaires qu'on aurait dit en fin de vie et aucune voiture ou autre véhicule qui passait.  
Enfin, si. Quelques uns. Mais ils n'inspiraient pas du tout confiance et le jeune homme préféra les éviter, continuant à déambuler, cherchant une rue qu'il avait déjà vu, un nom qui lui disait quelque chose, un panneau lui indiquant un endroit familier... n'importe quel point de repère. Mais rien de familier n'apparut dans son champ de vision.  
Et pour couronner le tout, la nuit était tombée.

\- Il me le payera, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable avant de se souvenir, ne le trouvant pas, qu'il l'avait laissé sur le comptoir américain de chez lui le matin-même. Il grommela d'autant plus et shoota dans la première chose qui croisa son chemin : une canette écrasée. Il releva alors la tête et balaya les alentours du regard. Dans une avenue aussi grande, il y avait forcément un téléphone publique, non ? Il en trouva effectivement un, un peu plus loin, à l'intersection de l'avenue qui débouchait sur une place pas très éclairée. L'atmosphère du quartier et la nuit qui noircissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, l'effrayaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les passants se faisaient encore plus rares qu'il y a quelques heures et maintenant, quand il voyait la vie se manifester, c'était par bande de quatre ou cinq personnes, si ce n'était pas plus. Ils n'avaient jamais l'air très commodes alors le jeune homme prit soin de passer au plus loin d'eux et de se faire tout petit.  
Il s'approcha donc de la cabine téléphonique qu'il avait repéré et entra à l'intérieur dans un grincement de ferraille des plus effrayants. Il replongea les mains dans ses poches et en ressorti de la monnaie qu'il inséra alors dans la fente de l'appareil téléphonique. Une chance qu'il fourre tout dans ses poches sans réfléchir ! Mais avant de glisser la dernière pièce, il se stoppa net, le regard sur l'appareil sans réellement le regarder.  
Il lui faudrait composer un numéro.  
Or, en enregistrant tout dans son téléphone portable, rare était ceux dont il se souvenait. Et à l'heure actuelle, ni ses parents ni son cousin pourraient l'aider, habitant à des kilomètres de là.  
Prit par le désespoir, il rouvrit la cabine et s'assit au bord, adossé à la porte, dans un soupir désespéré.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes qui devinrent de longues heures. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait que faire. Il soupira une énième fois, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et posa sa tête entre eux, les entourant de ses bras.  
Puis, dans un élan soudain de motivation, il se reprit et réfléchit à qui est-ce qu'il pourrait appeler mais il ne pouvait se rappeler le numéro de téléphone d'aucun de ses amis.  
Mais en y réfléchissant... Jongtae lui avait donné son numéro la veille. Peut être qu'avec un petit effort de mémoire, il se souviendrait des numéros qu'il lui avait cité ? Il était doué pour tout ce qui était de la réflexion et de la mémoire.  
Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
La nuit se faisait d'encre noire, le froid commençait vraiment à se faire sentir, lui, qui n'avait même pas pris sa veste en partant du studio, et l'ambiance de cet endroit lui foutait de plus en plus la trouille. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : partir loin d'ici, retrouver son chez-lui et plonger dans son lit.  
Il essaya donc de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Il connaissait Jongtae depuis le début de l'année scolaire mais ils n'avaient jusque-là jamais échangé leur numéro. C'était seulement lors de la soirée de la veille qu'ils l'avaient fait. Et le jeune homme commençait à s'en rappeler.  
Il entra donc de nouveau dans la cabine et fit de nouveau glisser des pièces. Il plaqua le combiné contre son oreille et commença à taper le numéro. Il hésita sur l'un deux mais réussit à se convaincre et la tonalité retenti alors dans le combiné.  
Biiip.  
Biiip.  
Le jeune homme pria intérieurement pour qu'il réponde.  
Biiip.  
N'entendant rien, il commença cependant légèrement à paniquer.  
Biiip.

\- Allô ? fit une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Jongtae ! C'était quoi cet itinéraire minable ? J'ai cherché pendant des heures et maintenant je suis totalement paumé ! Viens me chercher trouduc ! 'Fais froid en plus !

Il n'entendit aucune réponse et plissa les yeux. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût ?

\- Jongtae ? Yah !  
\- Euh... Désolé mais ce n'est pas Jongtae, répondit enfin l'autre au bout du fil d'une voix rauque et basse.

On sentait le sommeil dans sa voix et le jeune homme tiqua. Il se gratta la nuque en réfléchissant. Il s'était trompé de numéro ? Non. Il était sûr que c'était celui-ci.

\- Tu te moques de moi, Jongtae ? répliqua-t-il alors. Parce que là, c'est vraiment pas marrant.  
\- Pas du tout ! Je ne suis vraiment pas Jongtae.  
\- Son frère alors ? réfléchit-il tout haut. Yah ! Kongtae ! C'est toi ?

Il entendit son interlocuteur pousser un long soupir, apparemment exaspéré, puis des mouvements se firent entendre, frottements de tissus, comme s'il se relevait.

\- Hey ! Ho ! On s'calme ! Y a pas de Jongtae ici, ni de Kongdae ou je ne sais qui. J'crois que tu t'es planté de numéro, mec.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est pas possible ! Ce doit être une blague !  
\- Yah ! explosa l'inconnu au bout du fil, tu penses vraiment que je m'amuserais à te faire une blague alors que tu viens de me réveiller à... (il entendit un bruit métallique et devina qu'il regardait son réveil ou quelque chose dans le genre) trois heures du matin ? Mec, il est trois heures du mat !

Impossible...  
Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à paniquer. Ce n'était réellement pas le bon numéro. Pourtant il en était certain, c'était celui que Jongtae lui avait passé. Avait-il mal entendu ? Confondu des chiffres, des numéros ? Ou lui avait-il donné le mauvais numéro ?  
Non, Jongtae était son ami... Si c'était le cas, ils avaient dû mal se comprendre...  
Il essaya de se calmer : il prit une grande inspiration qu'il expira aussitôt mais tout aussi lentement.

\- Mais... Mais... réussit-il seulement à prononcer, sous le choc.

Il sentit des picotements dans ses yeux et les larmes lui monter. Sa respiration accéléra et, totalement paniqué, il n'arriva plus à se calmer.  
Il était totalement perdu et tout ce qui le rattachait à sa vie était ce numéro de téléphone qui s'avérait être le mauvais. Tous ses espoirs de sortir de cette situation venait de s'envoler et il se sentait totalement désemparé. Il était désespéré et ne voyait vraiment plus quoi faire...  
Il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, tremblotante.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, reprit-il dans un souffle.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je... Je m'excuse sin-sincèrement de vous avoir embêter à une heure si-si indue, reprit-il en bégayant dans ses sanglots. J-Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus lo-longtemps.

Il décolla son oreille du combiné et s'apprêta à raccrocher quand il entendit son interlocuteur l'interpeller :

\- Attend !

Surpris, il reposa le téléphone contre son oreille. Il entendit l'inconnu poussait un très long soupir. Il sentait à sa voix et ses réactions qu'il mourrait d'envie de retourner dans son lit pour dormir jusqu'au matin et que ça l'embêter - le faisait chier oui - de le garder au bout du fil. Mais il le fit. Et le jeune homme le remercia intérieurement de faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse et d'humanité. Surtout dans un moment pareil où il était totalement désemparé et désespéré.

\- T'es perdu, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Hm... lui répondit-il seulement, triste et morose.

Nouveau soupir de la part de l'inconnu. Il l'entendit se gratter. Sûrement la tête, prit en plein réflexion.

\- Boude pas, va. On va tenter de trouver une solution.

Un marmonnement suivit d'un hoquet étranglé (par ses sanglots) lui répondit et l'inconnu eut un rire discret avant de reprendre, d'une voix douce.

\- Y a pas de taxis à proximité ?

Baekhyun leva la tête et jeta un regard lasse aux alentours. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche d'un revers de la main pour y voir plus clair.

\- Non. Il y a rien. Juste quelques fourgons ou voitures aux vitres teintées mais c'est rare.  
\- Mince. Et t'as pas des amis que tu peux appeler ?  
\- J'ai pas mon portable sur moi... J'suis qu'un boulet, c'est pas possible !

Il soupira et son interlocuteur attendit.

\- J'suis dans une cabine téléphonique, là. J'étais persuadée que ce numéro était bon...  
\- Mais il ne l'est pas visiblement.  
\- Hm...

Son interlocuteur soupira de nouveau. Le jeune homme se senti de plus en plus mal.

\- Désolé...  
\- T'excuse pas. T'es où, là ?  
\- Bah justement... Je sais pas du tout...  
\- Certes. Mais tu vois quoi ?

Le jeune homme lança un nouveau regard sur les alentours et tenta de décrire ce qu'il voyait.

\- Bah... A l'intersection d'une sorte de grosse avenue pas vraiment fréquentée, débouchant sur une place sombre. Sur la place, 'y a des arbres et un banc au centre avec juste à côté une statue bizarre.  
\- Ha ! Ça c'est un indice. Elle ressemble à quoi la statue ?  
\- Euh...

Le jeune se balança sur ses pieds, tentant de mieux voir sans sortir de la cabine.

\- C'est euh.. un cavalier je crois et...

BIIIIP.  
Un bip assourdissant se fit entendre et la conversation se coupa. Le jeune homme regarda le combiné dans sa main, les yeux ronds et le regard paniqué. Son temps d'appel était écoulé et ses espoirs d'être sauvé venaient de partir en fumée.  
Mais il n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits que le téléphone dans ses mains sonna.

\- A-Allô ? répondit le jeune homme hésitant.  
\- C'est toujours toi ?

Il reconnu sa voix, c'était lui. Il ne put échapper des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Oui !  
\- Ha ! Ouf ! J'étais pas sûr que rappeler sur un téléphone publique fonctionne... Donc la statue ?  
\- Hein ? Ha ! Oui. C'est une sorte de cavalier mais il porte un casque en forme de... canard ?  
\- Ho ! s'écria son interlocuteur. Je vois laquelle c'est !

Le jeune homme soupira - de soulagement cette fois -, rassuré et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, des larmes de joies dévalant ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche.

\- Pour de vrai ?!  
\- Ouais, j'y traîne souvent.  
\- Mais pas ce soir visiblement.  
\- Ouais. C'est pas très cool comme quartier de nuit...  
\- J'ai cru remarquer oui...

Ses yeux se levèrent sur la bande de potes sur la place, squattant au niveau du banc. L'un d'eux bu au goulot d'un bouteille qu'il explosa ensuite contre la statue. Instinctivement, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête.

\- Mais c'est dommage, tu aurais pu me ramener... souffla-t-il doucement dans le téléphone.  
\- Yah ! J'suis pas un taxi !  
\- Je rigolais...

"A moitié..." pensa-t-il mais il se tut.  
Il eut peur de l'avoir vexé lorsque le silence se fit pendant un instant. Seulement, il entendit un rire franc et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. L'inconnu lui sembla tout à fait réveillé à présent, et même disposé à lui faire la conversation.

\- Hm. N'empêche que si j'y étais, on n'aurait pas pu se parler au téléphone comme maintenant.  
\- C'est vrai. (Il marqua un court temps de pause.) Mais c'est un cercle vicieux. Avec des "si", on pourrait mettre Séoul en bouteille et refaire le monde.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur sérieux et l'inconnu lui demanda alors s'il se perdait souvent de la sorte. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il avait un assez bon sens de l'orientation et surtout une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Cependant quand il allait quelque part, il regardait et vérifiait toujours son trajet. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci. Ça s'était légèrement fait au dernier moment, à la va-vite et il avait tendance à être... bien trop gentil. Il avait toujours du mal à dire non à la requête de quelqu'un. Surtout à un ami. Il lui faisait confiance.  
Et voilà que ça lui retombait dessus aujourd'hui.

\- Non. Je me repère assez bien avec un plan. Mais là, Jongtae m'a donné des explications à l'arrache avant de partir soit-disant pour une urgence et... et voilà.  
\- Tu as tourné longtemps dans le quartier ?  
\- ... J'suis parti vers 18h.  
\- ET T'AS TOURNÉ PENDANT NEUF HEURES ?

Il éloigna le combiné de son oreille sous ses cris et répondit un petit "oui" à peine audible.

\- Mais t'as mangé au moins ?

Il ne put se résoudre à lui répondre la vérité alors le silence le fit pour lui.

\- IDIOT !

Le silence se fit pendant un instant et se fut l'inconnu qui le brisa en soupirant à nouveau. Il entendit alors le son des pas de ce dernier.

\- Bon. Attends une seconde.

Il attendit un instant qui lui parut une éternité et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna autour de lui. Son regard se perdit au loin, à l'extérieur de la cabine et il vit la bande de voyous s'éloigner et disparaître dans une ruelle à l'opposé de lui, de l'autre côté de la place. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.  
Un ennui de moins.  
Soudain, il entendit une sorte de ronronnement à l'autre bout du fils et reporta son attention au combiné.

\- Voilà c'est bon. T'es encore là ?  
\- Oui, oui. Mais euh... que fais-tu ? J'entends un son bizarre.  
\- J'allume mon PC.  
\- Ha.  
L'inconnu s'esclaffa face au peu de réaction.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'as pas l'air très futé.  
\- Yah ! Tu geeks si tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il. Même si toi, t'es censé avoir la chance d'être au fond de ton lit en ce moment... continua-t-il en marmonnant plus bas.  
\- Idiot. Je l'allume pour toi, là.  
\- Ho.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- T'es toujours dans la cabine ? le sortit alors de ses songes l'inconnu.  
\- Bah avec le combiné dans la main, ce serait un peu difficile sinon...  
\- Ha mais oui. Que j'suis con.  
\- A part ça, c'est moi qui suis pas futé.

Son interlocuteur explosa de rire devant sa propre bêtise et il le suivit très vite.

\- Bon, se reprit l'inconnu. Tu habites vers où ?  
\- Dans le sud de la ville.

Il lui expliqua où exactement et entendit son interlocuteur tapait l'adresse sur son ordinateur.

\- Bon, ça va, c'est pas très loin.  
\- Ouais, c'est à 10min à pieds du studio de mon pote. J'aurais pu me retrouver en partant de là-bas.  
\- Ce sera plus direct comme ça. Bon. T'as de quoi noter ?  
\- Euh...

Il fouilla ses poches et ressorti le papier où il avait noté les explications de Jongtae. Cependant, il n'avait pas de quoi écrire...

\- Punaise, j'ai bien un morceau de papier mais j'me balade pas avec un stylo... J'ai pas pris mon sac en plus ! Il est au studio... Y a ma veste aussi d'ailleurs... Va quand même falloir que j'y passe du coup...

Son interlocuteur soupira longuement. Il lui demanda l'adresse du studio et calcula l'itinéraire.

\- Bon, je vais te dicter le chemin et répéter l'itinéraire plusieurs fois. Tu penses pouvoir le retenir ?  
\- Ça devrait pouvoir le faire...  
\- Au pire des cas, tu trouves une nouvelle cabine et tu me rappelles sur le même numéro.  
\- OK.

Son sauveur était décidément un ange tombé du ciel.  
Il lui expliqua donc le chemin lentement et le lui répéta quatre ou cinq fois.

\- C'est bon ?  
\- Ouais ! J'pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci !  
\- De rien, je t'en prie.

Le silence se fit et le jeune homme ne sut trop quoi dire, n'ayant pas non plus le courage de raccrocher.

\- Bon courage alors, l'encouragea d'une voix douce l'inconnu à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Merci.

Il allait raccrocher quand, une fois de plus, l'inconnu l'interpella avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Attend !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ton numéro de portable ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, surpris.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Super ! Moi, j'm'en souviens jamais... Pour vérifier que t'es toujours en vie si je m'inquiète trop. Je m'inquiète toujours trop...  
\- Euh.. OK.

Perplexe, il lui récita son numéro, le répéta pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien noté puis flatta sa gentillesse. Même s'il doutait fortement qu'il le rappelle réellement un jour. Aussi gentil soit-il. Après tout, il n'était qu'un inconnu qui l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Mais il aimait penser le contraire et croire qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux. Qu'ils pouvaient être amis.  
La voix de son inconnu le sorti alors de ses pensées.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et irait toucher ses oreilles si seulement c'était possible.  
C'est vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était présenté.

\- Byun Baekhyun. Et toi ?  
\- Park Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2 – La naissance d'une amitié

_Cela fait seulement trois jours que le premier chapitre a été posté mais voici (déjà!) le second !_

 _J'ai retrouvé inspiration et motivation alors je suis remontée à bloc ! (*≧∀≦*)_  
 _Poster le premier chapitre alors que je voulais finir la fan-fiction avant de la mettre en ligne a eu l'effet escompté : ça m'a reboosté !_ _(ง •̀౪•́)ง  
_ _Et je touche au but ! Bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus, surtout pour vous. Mais pour moi, c'est la dernière ligne droite pour cette fiction !  
_ _M'enfin ! Là n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui~ Allons-y petit à petit._

 _Voici donc le chapitre II ! En espérant vraiment qu'il vous plaise !_  
 _(Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! =3)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Baekhyun se mit en route dès qu'il eut raccroché. L'itinéraire tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il se concentra pour ne pas se tromper. Il prit la première ruelle à droite et quitta enfin cette place de malheur. Il se mouvait en silence dans chacune des rues du plan et faisait attention à ne pas attirer l'attention quand il lui arrivait de croiser des passants en bande aux airs de voyous.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il était devant le studio. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le rappeler. Il sortit les clés du studio de sa poche, ouvrit, récupéra sa veste et son sac en vitesse et ressortit aussitôt. Il était pressé de retrouver son appartement et surtout son lit. Heureusement pour lui, il n'habitait pas loin alors il fut très vite rentré. Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée, posa ses affaires sur le divan du salon sans s'arrêter et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit et, une fois en caleçon, enfila un t-shirt un poil trop grand pour lui en guise de pyjama. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il repensa à son téléphone portable qui l'attendait depuis le matin sur le comptoir américain et alla le récupérer. Une fois fait, il le posa sur sa table de nuit et put enfin se glisser sous ses draps.  
Il ferma les yeux, pensif. Il repensait à sa journée et surtout à sa soirée et à ce Park Chanyeol. Avait-il facilement retrouvé le sommeil une fois qu'il eut raccroché ? Ne l'avait-il pas trop ennuyé ? Avait-il attendu une bonne demi-heure, pistant au cas où Baekhyun rappelle ? Était-il énervé ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.  
Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et allongea le bras pour attraper son téléphone. Il y entra alors un nouveau numéro.

 _« Nom : Park Chanyeol »_

Son sauveur.  
Il s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut extrêmement difficile pour Baekhyun. Heureusement pour lui, c'était dimanche. Il pouvait paresser autant qu'il le voulait dans son lit.  
Quand il se réveilla, vers midi, il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières eurent du mal à se décoller et luttèrent ensuite en papillonnant fortement contre la lumière éblouissante du Soleil qui filtrait à travers le volet électrique pas entièrement fermé. Il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et se tourna sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre. Ses jambes et son dos étaient douloureux et tellement courbaturés qu'il préféra ne plus bouger et rester dans son lit encore un moment. C'est son ventre, vide depuis presque 24h, qui l'obligea à se lever pour manger à coup de gargouillements. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur le ventre. Il avait tellement faim qu'il commençait à en avoir mal au ventre comme si, pour se venger, son estomac essayait de se manger lui-même. Il décida donc de se lever et se redressa difficilement sur son lit en grimaçant. Il prit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait bien manger. Il prit la première chose qu'il trouva et fit donc chauffer de l'eau pour des nouilles instantanées. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se faire autre chose. Il déversa ensuite l'eau bouillante dans le pot et s'installa au bar en attendant les trois minutes, le regard fixé sur son portable, sur le profil de son nouveau contact.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer un message mais il se retenait. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Hormis le remercier. Encore une fois. Pour une raison abstraite, il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, de le fréquenter, d'être son ami. Mais il n'osait pas faire un pas dans sa direction.  
Les trois minutes passées, il mangea ses nouilles, les yeux toujours rivés sur son portable. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à vibrer. Et en voyant le nom du contact s'afficher, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
 _Park Chanyeol._  
Il laissa tomber ses baguettes, aspirant les nouilles qui pendaient encore à son menton et se rua sur son téléphone pour ouvrir le message.

 _« Vivant ? »_ et c'était tout. Mais pour Baekhyun, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche et se hâta de lui répondre, un sourire immense sur les lèvres : _« Vivant ! Mais courbaturé de partout... »_  
La réponse ne tarda pas, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme :

 _« Ouf ! J'avoue qu'être sans nouvelles m'a un peu inquiété. Mais tant mieux, c'est que tu as pu facilement retrouver ton chemin. Et je ne t'avais rien demandé de plus. »_

Ce mec était affreusement gentil et humain. Baekhyun eut l'impression de fondre face à tant d'adorabilité comme s'il était devant un enfant de deux ans. Il se redressa sur son tabouret et répondit :

 _« Je t'avoue m'être écroulé dans mon lit une fois arrivé. J'ai pas plus réfléchi. Et j'me suis levé ya à peine quelques minutes. »  
« Quel feeling ! On doit être connecté. »  
« Hehe ! Ce doit être ça ! Merci encore. Vraiment. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait ni ce que je serai devenu. »  
« C'est normal. Te formalise pas pour ça. »  
« Non, j'insiste. Peu de gens aurait réagi comme tu l'as fait. Tu es d'une gentillesse incroyable, merci. Vraiment. »  
« Arrête, je vais rougir~ Ou vomir. Au choix. Quelle fille tu fais. »  
« Yah ! »  
« Bon, allez, je te laisse. ET MANGE SURTOUT. »  
« Oui, maman ! »  
« Yah ! »_

Il ne répondit pas et replongea dans son plat, le mangeant goulûment tellement il avait faim. Son immense sourire fleurit de nouveau sur son visage.  
A cet instant précis, il était plus qu'heureux.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il débarrassa le comptoir puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prit son téléphone et envoya un message à l'un de ses amis :

 _« Kyungsoo-aaaaaaah ! Je suis mort... J'ai pas le courage de bouger... Je pense pas pouvoir sortir cet aprem. »_

Il posa son cellulaire sur son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire qui était en face de lui pour y prendre des fringues un peu au hasard. N'importe quels vêtements iraient tant qu'ils étaient confortables. Aujourd'hui, il ne bougerait pas.  
Il vit qu'il avait une réponse en récupérant son téléphone sur son lit avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

 _« OH NON ! Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois si mort ? Tu devais m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Jongin... Tu m'avais promis... Bon, on trouvera un autre moment. Tu veux qu'on passe à la place ? »  
« Désolé ! On ira demain, après les cours, d'accord ? Et puis, je ne veux pas non plus vous déranger... »  
« Tut tut ! Tais-toi. Si je demande, c'est que ça nous va. »  
« Bon, eh bien... Si ça ne vous dérange pas alors... »  
« T'inquiète. On va passer. On sera là dans une heure. »  
« OK. Merci Kyungie. »  
« A toute alors ! »_

Il posa son téléphone sur une des étagères au dessus du lavabo, se dévêtit et entra dans la douche.

Une heure plus tard, Baekhyun était avachi dans son canapé, les jambes étendues, la tête posée sur le dossier. Il poussa un long soupir - à croire qu'il ne faisait que ça - tandis que ses trois amis étaient avec lui dans le salon, le fixant. L'un d'entre eux, assis sur le tapis, avait les cheveux noir ébènes, était grand, fin et élancé et répondait au nom de Sehun. C'était le plus jeune de la bande et avait deux ans de moins que Baekhyun. Il était plutôt du genre calme mais on pouvait le "perdre" très vite en réalité. Les deux autres était collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé à côté le lui. Tout d'eux brun, l'un était assez grand et plutôt carré, l'allure très virile tandis que le second était plus petit et plus mince et avait de grands yeux ronds. Il s'agissait respectivement de Jongin et Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, qui avait un an de moins que lui était son ami d'enfance et son meilleur ami. Il avait très vite compris qu'il était gay quand ils étaient plus jeunes même s'il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit. Mais Baekhyun, lui, s'en fichait de ça. Pour lui, il restait son petit Kyungsoo. Ils avaient tous les deux rencontré Jongin grâce à Sehun car tout deux avaient le même âge et étaient dans la même classe. Jongin avait tout de l'hétéro : il était beau, populaire et surtout, il en était conscient et joué beaucoup là-dessus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se mit à traîner avec Sehun et ses deux amis, il était très vite tombé sous le charme de Kyungsoo qui lui, s'en était amouraché dès le premier regard. Si Kyungsoo s'en était tout de suite rendu compte et en avait parlé à Baekhyun, ce ne fut pas facile du côté de Jongin. Il fallait qu'il admette qu'il était attiré par un autre homme et il avait eu du mal à le concevoir. Mais c'était finalement arrivé. Et maintenant, Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient ensemble, pleinement heureux.  
C'est Kyungsoo qui se décida à briser le silence du salon.

\- Jongtae t'a lâchement abandonné, c'est ça ?

Baekyun ferma les yeux et poussa un énième soupir. Jongin se redressa sur le canapé, éloignant de sur son torse son petit ami qui se redressa à son tour.

\- Si je le croise celui-là... commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.  
\- Laisse Jongin, intervint Sehun. Il mérite même pas que tu t'attardes sur son cas. Explique-nous tout, hyung.

Nouveau soupir. Baekhyun se redressa et ramena ses jambes douloureuses vers lui, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas grand chose. Apparemment il avait une urgence alors il m'a demandé d'aller chercher un truc pour lui en me donnant une adresse à l'arrache. Sauf que j'ai jamais trouvé où il voulait que j'aille alors j'ai tourné pendant des heures et j'ai fini par me paumer...  
\- Et tu l'as pas appelé ou envoyé un message pour savoir ?  
\- J'avais oublié mon portable chez moi le matin..  
\- Idiot !  
\- Je sais...  
\- Mais... intervint Sehun. Comment as-tu fait si tu étais perdu et sans ton portable ? T'as pu finalement retrouver ton chemin ?

Baekhyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa conversation téléphonique de la veille. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, comme pour le cacher et se donner contenance.

\- J'ai cherché une cabine téléphonique et tentait de me souvenir de son numéro qu'il m'avait donné la veille. Ce que j'ai finalement fait alors je l'ai appelé.  
\- Et il n'a pas répondu ?  
\- Si. Mais ce n'était pas lui.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ce n'était pas le bon numéro ?  
\- C'est ça. Mais je suis sûr que c'est le numéro qu'il m'avait donné. C'est juste que ce n'était pas le sien.  
\- Oh le sa... commença Jongin qui fut interrompu par un regard réprobateur de Kyungsoo.  
\- Et c'était qui ?  
\- Un inconnu. Que j'ai réveillé. A trois heures du matin.  
\- T'as tourné jusqu'à trois heures du mat ?  
\- Euh... Oui.

Ses trois amis soupirèrent en même temps, exaspérés de son cas et surtout par les actions de Jongtae. Puis le téléphone de Baekhyun vibra sur la table basse, à côté de Sehun et il se jeta vivement dessus, un sourire sur les lèvres avant de revenir se caler sur le canapé, sous les yeux étonnés et interrogatifs de ses amis.

 _« J'espère que tu as mangé. »_

Il ne put retenir un petit gloussement avant de reprendre un air sérieux face aux regards étranges de ses amis. Il répondit et rangea le portable dans sa poche de jean, prêt à en découdre avec eux.

 _« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser mourir de faim. Surtout quand je suis chez moi avec tout à portée de main. Je te manquais déjà ? »_

Kyungsoo fut le premier à parler.

\- Baek... T'es bizarre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Comment t'es rentré hier ? intervint Jongin, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
\- Toi, ne va pas croire des trucs salaces ! L'inconnu du téléphone m'a aidé.  
\- Ça existe des gens comme ça ?  
\- Apparemment oui. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'ont pas encore tous disparu de la surface du globe.  
\- Donc il t'a gentiment proposé de t'aider ? demanda Jongin en arquant un sourcil, suspicieux. Attends attend attends ! Un ou une inconnue ?  
\- Un.  
\- Mince. Même pas marrant.  
\- Dit le gars qui sort avec un autre mec.  
\- Oui mais là, on parle de toi.  
\- Certes.  
\- Donc il t'a gentiment proposé de t'aider ? reprit Kyungsoo.  
\- Yep. Enfin, au début, il était pas trop pour je crois. Faut dire que je l'ai un peu agressé quand il m'a répondu, pensant que c'était Jongtae... Pis je l'avais réveillé à trois heures du mat quoi... Mais au moment où j'allais raccrocher, il m'en a empêché et m'a aidé.  
\- Sympa de sa part, admit Sehun.

Ce dernier soupira et s'allongea sur le tapis.

\- Ce Jongtae est décidément un bien beau connard.  
\- On s'est peut être tout simplement mal compris...  
\- N'essaie pas de le défendre.  
\- Hm...

 _Vrr vrr._ Nouveau message.

 _« Yaaah ! Ok, j'ai compris, j'arrête de te déranger ! Mais je m'inquiétais moi. Tss. »_

Baekhyun fixa son portable et battit de nombreuses fois des paupières. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. Il était vexé ? Son message précédent était si vexant que ça ?

 _« Te vexe paaaas ! Je ne cherchais pas à te vexer... Pour te dire la vérité, je suis plutôt content que tu gardes contact. J'avais pas le courage de faire le premier pas alors que j'en mourrais d'envie. »  
« Fillette. »  
« Yaaaaaaaah ! »_

Kyungsoo se racla la gorge et Baekhyun releva vivement la tête, surpris. Ses trois amis le fixaient et se doutaient de quelque chose, ils attendaient une explication.

\- Désolé, dit-il simplement.  
\- Avec qui tu parles pour lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à nous ? demanda Jongin. C'est louche... T'as une meuf ?!  
\- Mais non !  
\- Ho ! s'exclama alors Sehun, attirant l'attention sur lui. C'est lui c'est ça ?

Il lui lança un grand sourire et Baekhyun baissa la tête, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir.

\- Euh... Ouais.

 _« Quand j'y repense, t'avais pas non plus une voix très virile... »_  
Baekhyun jeta un œil à son portable, ouvrit la bouche, consterné, mais la referma très rapidement.  
 _« Mais... ! »  
« Kekeke ! »_

Il releva la tête vers ses amis et avec un nouveau soupir, commença :

\- Il est vraiment sympa. Il s'inquiétait et voulait savoir si j'étais rentré sain et sauf. N'est-ce pas adorable ? M'enfin.

Ses amis n'en rajoutèrent pas et ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos tout l'après-midi, oubliant très vite Chanyeol et Jongtae. Sehun gagna presque toutes les parties au plus grand dam de ses amis, seul Jongin réussit à lui tenir tête, gagnant celles que Sehun perdait. Ils passèrent un très bon moment puis vint le moment où chacun dut repartir chez lui. Baekhyun leur proposa de rester manger, ils commanderaient des pizzas ou quelques chose d'autres dans le genre mais ses amis refusèrent. Sehun expliqua qu'il ne s'était absolument pas penché sur ses devoirs pour le lendemain et qu'il devait rentrer les faire s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dessus. Ayant un an de retard, il était encore au lycée, en dernière année et préparait donc son diplôme. Baekhyun, lui, était dans la classe de Kyungsoo dans une université de musique et d'art du spectacle ou Jongin les avait rejoint deux ans après.  
Ils se saluèrent donc et Baekhyun se retrouva de nouveau seul dans son appartement. Il était monté sur Séoul pour ses études et habitait dorénavant seul. Il regagna sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit et dans un soupir de fatigue, s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant même que son réveil ne sonne. N'ayant pas mangé la veille au soir après s'être endormi - Chanyeol le tuerait s'il le savait -, il mourait de faim et son ventre se manifestait de nouveau. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il rangea le tout une fois fini, déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier et se traîna dans sa chambre où il prit des vêtements avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour se préparer.  
Une heure plus tard, il était en marche pour l'université. Il traînait les pieds, pas du tout motivé à l'idée de voir Jongtae. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait les confronter, lui et sa bande... Comment devait-il se comporter ? Il n'en avait pas le moindre idée. Il jeta un coup d'œil stressé à sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours. A contre-cœur, il augmenta la cadence. Le brun arriva juste au moment de la sonnerie et il pouvait aisément voir le regard mi-mauvais mi-moqueur de Jongtae qui ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il traversa la salle de cours pour aller s'installer à sa place. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur entra juste après lui et il put se concentrer sur le cours qui commença. Enfin, se concentrer était un bien grand mot. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter, passant de Kyungsoo qui lui lançait des regards inquiets juste à côté de lui à Jongtae qui se retournait de temps à autre pour le toiser d'un air mauvais.  
Finalement, les premières heures se déroulèrent dans le calme et passèrent relativement rapidement. Pendant les pauses entre chaque cours, il prenait soin de rester avec Kyungsoo et deux ou trois autres amis, restant à distance de Jongtae et sa bande qui sortait la plupart du temps (pour fumer dans un coin reculé de l'université). Quand ils devaient changer de salle et parcourir le bâtiment, il se dépêchait de rassembler rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, courant presque dans les couloirs, et rejoignant très rapidement sa prochaine classe. Kyungsoo continuait de lui lancer des regards inquiets mais ne lui fit aucune remarque et le suivait calmement. Il essaya de le distraire autant qu'il le pouvait et quand vint la pause repas, Kyungsoo le tira par le bras pour devancer Jongtae et s'exiler au fond du réfectoire.  
Cependant, son calvaire ne pouvait être stoppé ainsi et l'histoire ne s'arrêta donc pas là. Quand Jongtae et ses potes entrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils prirent leur repas et les cherchèrent dans toute la salle afin de s'asseoir à côté d'eux, à leur table.

\- Eh bien alors ? Tu me fuis Baekhyun ?


	3. Chapter 3 – Se découvrir

_Bien le bonsoir~_

 _J'étais pas mal en vadrouille cette semaine donc je n'ai pas du tout avancé dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction... Cependant, vu l'avance que j'ai et le calme plat qui se profile pour les semaines à venir, je peux tout de même vous partager ce troisième chapitre ! (*⌒∇⌒*)_  
 _Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous regardent et/ou sont fans de dramas mais je fais une petite référence dramatesque dans le chapitre ! Il s'agit de Healer, un magnifique drama de fin 2014/début 2015 que je conseille absolument. Ψ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ U.U (Même si vous ne connaissez pas, elle [la référence] ne sera que visible vu que ça parle télévision... w)_  
 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce troisième chapitre~_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et merci à vous qui lisez ma fic !_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Il pouffa et le toisa de haut. Un de ses amis continua à sa place.

\- Tu as su trouver ce qu'il voulait ?

Il parti dans un fou rire accompagné de ses acolytes.

\- Un ami m'a dit, continua Jongtae, que tu avais fini par te perdre ! Pauvre petit... Il t'a abandonné vers 22h pour rentrer se coucher.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as paumé EXPRÈS ? Et que tu l'as fait suivre ?! s'insurgea Kyungsoo en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise dans un accès soudain de colère.

Le silence se fit et de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers leur table. Baekhyun posa la main sur l'avant-bras de son ami pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mécontent avant de se rasseoir.

\- Ohhhh ! Kyungsoo est énervé~

Baekhyun lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien, la main toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

\- T'as pu rentrer ? Parce que tu t'étais déjà drôlement éloigné... Sans ton portable en plus.  
\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Jongtae arrêta de rire et ses amis se turent.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Pour seule réponse, Baekhyun leva la tête vers lui et le toisa lui-aussi d'un air mauvais, soutenant son regard. Il vit alors un rictus déformer le visage de Jongtae qui prit son plateau d'une main pour le renverser sur Baekhyun qui réagit malheureusement trop tard. Le tout s'écrasa à moitié sur la table, à moitié sur son pantalon et le bas de sa chemise. Il se recula vivement, la chaise raclant sur le sol tandis que Kyungsoo faisait de même en s'écriant de stupeur.  
Un jeune homme, de taille moyenne et à la carrure gracieuse mais carrée, se leva alors de sa chaise à l'autre bout de la table, son plateau vide dans les mains et fixa Jongtae dans les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Jongtae.

Il tendit sa serviette et un paquet de mouchoir à Baekhyun en s'excusant et sorti en toute dignité de la salle. Ses deux amis, restés à la table, échangèrent un regard surpris avant de s'élancer à leur tour à la suite du jeune homme.

\- Suho ! Attends-nous au moins !

Jongtae les regarda faire, un sourcil levé et commença à tourner les talons, suivi de ses amis.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Et il quitta la pièce à son tour.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria alors Kyungsoo devant la salle qui les fixait, véritablement énervé. Vous voulez notre photo ?!

Toutes les têtes retournèrent à leur plateau et Kyungsoo entraîna Baekhyun dehors après avoir tout laissé en plan.

\- On aurait pu ramasser... fit remarquer doucement Baekhyun.  
\- Laisse. Y a des gens payés pour faire le ménage et je pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette salle.

Baekhyun regarda son ami le tirer par le bras, la colère déformant ses traits. C'était très rare qu'il soit dans cet état. De nature très calme et pacifique, il n'était pas du tout du genre à s'emporter. Pour que ce soit le cas, il fallait vraiment forcer et s'attaquer à ses amis. Il ne supportait pas ça et finissait souvent par les défendre rudement. On n'aurait pas dit en le voyant aux premiers abords mais quand il était énervé, il pouvait faire peur.  
Il l'entraîna donc dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport où ils cherchèrent de quoi changer Baekhyun. Ils finirent par dégoter un ensemble de jogging un poil trop grand pour lui mais cela fit l'affaire. Kyungsoo prit ensuite son portable pour prévenir Jongin qui n'avait pas eu cours de la matinée.

\- Non mais je te jure ! Ce mec, j'vais te l'emplâtrer ! s'écria ce dernier à travers le haut parleur.

Baekhyun soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée.

\- Doucement, dit-il malgré tout. Il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu t'emportes et te blesses.  
\- Lui, peut être pas mais toi, si.

Baekhyun ne sut quoi répondre et baissa la tête, rougissant. Il aimait ses amis. Décidément, ils étaient merveilleux avec lui.  
Accessoirement, il faudrait qu'il apprenne par cœur leur numéro de téléphone se dit-il.  
La sonnerie retentit alors mais lorsque Kyungsoo partit en cours Baekhyun ne le suivit pas. Kyungsoo insista de nombreuse fois pour qu'il ne cède pas au petit jeu de Jongtae mais Baekhyun n'avait réellement pas envie de retourner en cours et Kyungsoo finit par laisser tomber, repartant tout seul. Baekhyun sortit donc des vestiaires, prit ses affaires et rentra directement chez lui. Il laissa ses chaussures sans les ranger dans l'entrée, balança son sac dans sa chambre et mit ses affaires directement dans la machine à laver avant de lancer le programme. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, allumant la télé et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, pensif, le son de la télévision en fond sonore.  
Jongtae n'allait plus le lâcher à partir de maintenant. Il aurait voulu éviter ça mais apparemment, c'était inéluctable. Il aurait du s'en douter dès le début.  
Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et ses amis ne seraient donc pas disponibles avant au moins trois bonnes heures. Sur le coup, il regretta que Kyungsoo et Sehun soient si bon élèves. Jongin, quand à lui, avait sport et ne prêterait donc pas attention à son portable avant un bon moment. Ses amis proches occupés, il se sentit soudainement seul. Pourtant, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour rentrer et avoir un moment en tête à tête avec lui-même. Mais là, soudainement, il le regrettait.  
Il pensa alors à Chanyeol mais se dit que lui aussi devait sûrement être en cours ou être occupé. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et s'avachit encore plus sur le canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.  
Et s'il tentait malgré tout ?  
Il se releva lentement, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il le prit doucement dans ses mains et ouvrit ses messages, allant dans la conversation souhaitée.  
Qui ne tentait rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

 _« Si tu as une solution contre les enquiquineurs de première, je suis partant ! »_

Il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup plus et se jeta à l'eau, envoyant le message.  
Allait-il répondre ? Et si oui, allait-il le faire rapidement ?  
Il continua de fixer son portable pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser retomber dans un long soupir.  
Il s'ennuyait.

Il était en plein zapping des chaînes de télévision quand son portable vibra sur la table basse en verre. Son cœur s'emballa et ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement sur son écran qui s'alluma.

 _« Un bon coup de pied là où je pense ! »_

Il explosa de rire devant sa simplicité. Mais il avait raison et il n'y avait rien de plus radical. Mais il se voyait mal le faire à Jongtae. D'une part parce qu'il était bien plus grand que lui et d'autre part, parce que sa vengeance serait plus que sûrement terrible.

 _« T'as raison ! Mais j'pourrais jamais faire ça... »  
« Fillette. »_

Baekhyun poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ça recommençait.

 _« Yahhhh ! T'arrête un peu avec ça, oui ? »  
« Je sais pas... Je vais y réfléchir ! »  
« Crétin. »  
« C'est Jongtae ? »  
« Quoi ? »_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent devant son message.

 _« L'enquiquineur de première. »_

Il était plutôt perspicace quand même !  
Baekhyun poussa un nouveau soupir, réfléchissant, et se laissa retomber sur le dos, de tout son long sur le canapé.

 _« Ouais. Il m'est tombé dessus aujourd'hui. »  
« Et ça va ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »_

Baekhyun hésita à lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

 _« Ça va. Disons qu'il... m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne traînerait plus ensemble et qu'il m'avait dans l'collimateur. »_

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

 _« Mouais... Mais t'es tout seul ? T'as personne pour t'aider ? »  
« Si ! J'ai des potes géniaux sur qui je peux compter. »  
« Ha ! Et tes parents ? »  
« En province. Je suis monté seul sur Séoul pour mes études. »  
« Oh je vois. Moi, c'est pareil. »_

Il sourit en le voyant parler de lui. Enfin. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils avaient donc un premier point commun et espéra que ce n'était pas le seul. Il aimait bien Chanyeol. Il était gentil et attentionné, et avait l'air social et jovial. Il avait envie de plus se lier à lui et de lui montrer que lui aussi, pouvait compter sur lui s'il avait un jour besoin d'aide.  
Il souhaitait vraiment qu'ils deviennent amis.

 _« Tu vis tout seul ? »  
« Oui. Enfin, pas totalement. J'suis en colocation avec mon meilleur ami. »  
« Ha bon. »  
« Tu es totalement seul ? Chez toi, je veux dire. »  
« Oui. Mais j'aime ça alors ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Il roula sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et releva ses jambes, les balançant d'avant en arrière.

 _« Ce doit être triste parfois quand même... »  
« Mes potes viennent souvent squatter à la maison. On peut passer des journées entières et des nuits à jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Mais c'est toujours les mêmes qui gagnent... »  
« Et ce n'est pas toi. »  
« Non, effectivement. »  
« Kkk ! J'en étais sûr ! »_

Baekhyun fit la moue et gonfla les joues.

 _« Je crois que tu as une image très faible de moi... »  
« J'en suis au stade où je me demande réellement si ce n'est pas une fille que j'ai eu au téléphone. »  
« Yaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_

Baekhyun battit furieusement des jambes sur le canapé. Il se releva et alla boire dans la cuisine.

 _« Roooh j'te taquine ! »  
« J'suis un mec, un vrai. »  
« Mais oui, j'en suis sûr. »  
« J'ai la sensation que tu te moques de moi... »  
« Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais. »  
« Cette réplique est la preuve même du contraire. Tss. »_

Il reposa son téléphone sur sa table basse et s'assit en tailleur, se concentrant de nouveau sur la télévision. Ils passaient un drama qu'il ne comprit absolument pas, l'ayant pris en cours de route. Il y avait une histoire d'homme masqué et de famille qui partait dans tous les sens... Une vraie embrouille.  
En voyant l'homme masqué se cacher de son aimée, il se rendit compte d'une chose : Il ne savait vraiment pas grand chose de Chanyeol et surtout, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait. Il attrapa de nouveau son portable et vit qu'il avait un nouveau message.

 _« C'est bon, je rigole. Te vexe pas ! »_

Il ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot et fut direct.

 _« Dis, t'as quel âge ? »  
« 21 ans, bientôt 22. Je suis de 92. Et toi ? »  
« C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! Enfin, je suis de 92 mais mon anniversaire est passé donc j'ai 22 ans. »  
« HAN J'Y CROIS PAS ! T'es né avant moi alors ? Attend, là, je rigole ! »  
« Mais arrête de te foutre de ma têêêêête ! »  
« OK, OK, j'arrête. Ça fait longtemps que tu es sur Séoul ? »  
« En mars prochain, ça fera trois ans. Je suis venu pour mes études comme je t'ai dis. »_

Pis il réfléchit, levant les yeux au plafond et rajouta, envoyant un nouveau message :

 _« Dis... Je peux t'appeler plutôt ? »_

Sa réponse se fit plus longue et Baekhyun se demanda s'il avait eu raison de lui demander ça. D'ailleurs... C'était pas un peu étrange et gênant venant d'un autre mec qu'il connaissait à peine ?

 _« Euh... Si tu veux. »_

Et contre toute attente, ce fut Chanyeol qui lança l'appel. Baekhyun décrocha, tout sourire.

\- Yo ! fit-il en décrochant.  
\- Yo.

Sa voix. Rauque, basse et douce. Une voix des plus plaisantes et rassurantes.

\- Je te dérange pas au moins ?  
\- Non, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je suis pas super à l'aise au téléphone... Je suis pas un grand bavard.

Baekhyun rigola.

\- Effectivement, j'n'y aurais pas cru !

Un silence s'installa et Baekhyun se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné. Il essaya de relancer la discussion.

\- Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es sur Séoul ?  
\- Hm... Presque six ans ? Depuis le lycée en fait.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant toute l'après-midi et recommencèrent dans la soirée comme s'ils avaient été ensemble, là, juste côte à côte, discutant autour d'une boisson ou au détour d'une partie de jeu vidéo. Ils étaient intarissables, parlant de l'un et de l'autre, pire que deux filles. Et cela les surprit eux-même, les faisant rire de leur propre bêtise. Ils eurent l'impression de se connaître depuis quasiment... toujours. D'être des amis de longue date. Alors c'est comme s'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Ils ne firent plus de remarques sur le fait qu'ils étaient scotchés depuis des heures à leur téléphone et continuèrent à parler. Ils y passèrent aussi une bonne partie de la nuit et Baekhyun finit par s'endormir au téléphone, épuisé. Chanyeol raccrocha en rigolant quand il n'entendit plus que sa respiration endormie.

Le lendemain et les semaines suivantes, Baekhyun se rendit en cours le cœur plus léger, conscient qu'il avait des alliés et déterminé à ne pas se laisser traîner dans la boue par Jongtae et sa bande d'abrutis. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur et même les gens de sa classe l'en félicitèrent, lui conseillant d'ignorer l'autre idiot. Ce dernier ne se manifesta plus trop au début, lui lançant seulement des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais sinon, tout se passa assez bien. Même Jongin avait oublié son envie de "l'encastrer dans un mur".  
Il continuait aussi de discuter avec Chanyeol, la plupart du temps par messages écrits et de temps en temps par téléphone sans y passer autant de temps que la première fois. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et avait l'impression d'être amis depuis le bac à sable. A un détail près : ils ne connaissaient absolument rien du physique de l'autre. Ils n'en exprimaient pas non plus le besoin. Certes , Baekhyun en était curieux parfois mais il ne pensait pas à cela comme quelque chose de très important. Son physique l'importait peu, il était son ami et point. Pis ce n'est pas comme s'il était une fille et qu'il en était amoureux. Son image n'avait strictement aucune importance. Alors refoulant sa curiosité, il avait fini par oublier ce détail. Cette impression de le connaître depuis toujours était si forte que c'est comme s'il le savait déjà. Ce à quoi il ressemblait. Et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui demander une photo ou quoique ce soit.  
Ils étaient bien comme cela.


	4. Chapter 4 – Passage à tabac

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Mon rythme d'écriture s'est ralenti (je suis finalement pas mal occupée et réapprend à aimer une passion qui est censée être celle de mon avenir... Une longue histoire ! Qui n'a pas besoin d'être étalée ici~) mais la fiction avance ! Petit à petit mais elle avance. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_  
 _En attendant, voici tout de même le chapitre 4 ! Qui, j'espère, comme toujours, vous plaira !_  
 _Pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde... Mais d'une plus haute importance ! ;)_  
 _Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça~ :3_

 _Bonne lecture à tous~_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient cours d'endurance, Jongtae lui fit un croche-patte et Baekhyun s'étala de tout son long dans la terre et la poussière. Il allait se relever sans prêter attention aux rires de cet idiot quand l'un de ses amis lui marcha dessus après avoir vérifier que le prof ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Kyungsoo poussa un cri et leurs camarades s'éloignèrent après avoir tenté de calmer sans succès Jongtae qui les effraya avec ses quatre acolytes bien costauds. Ces derniers lui passèrent tous sur le dos et il entendit celui-ci craquer quand le dernier y posa tout son poids. Baekhyun poussa un cri étouffé, interpellant le professeur qui arriva à toute vitesse en le voyant à terre tandis que les autres prenaient leur jambes à leur cou en rigolant.

Il partit à l'infirmerie accompagné de Kyungsoo et l'infirmière l'ausculta avant de le rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Son dos risquait juste d'être douloureux et courbaturé. Il passa la fin d'après-midi allongé sur l'un des lits et rentra chez lui en fin de journée en ronchonnant.  
Il eut Chanyeol au téléphone mais ne lui parla pas de son altercation avec Jongtae. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors il avait arrêté toute réflexion à propos de "l'enquiquineur de première", lui laissant croire que cela avait fini par s'arrêter. Jongin s'en plaignait pour lui, son envie de le fracasser revenu au galop. Kyungsoo réussit à le calmer avant que cela ne tourne mal.  
S'ils pensaient que Jongtae s'était calmé, ils s'étaient plus que trompés. A partir de "l'accident" du cours d'endurance, les brimades reprirent de plus belle. Jongtae trouvait toujours le moyen ou le moment opportun pour malmener Baekhyun et lui pourrir la vie. Un jour, les persécutions devenant de plus en plus violentes, Jongin et Kyungsoo essayèrent de persuader Baekhyun de faire quelque chose pour que cela s'arrête. Jongtae avait pris tellement d'assurance qu'il se pensait intouchable - d'autant plus que papa était un haut placé - et ne prenait même plus la peine de se méfier et menait la vie dure à Baekhyun en public et ce, même devant des profs ou des gens de l'administration. Ce jour-là, ils avaient étalé de la glue sur sa chaise et y avait aussi déposé plusieurs punaises. Baekhyun qui était devenu très méfiant à son égard, le sachant capable de tout, le vit en tirant sa chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il soupira et voulut changer de chaise mais les cinq gars lui tombèrent dessus. Deux d'entre eux le prirent par les bras sous les rires de leurs acolytes et le traînèrent jusqu'à sa chaise pour le forcer à s'y asseoir. Il y fut contraint et serra les dents quand il sentit les punaises piquer sa peau. Il ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à Jongtae de lui montrer et lui crier sa douleur alors il se mordit la lèvre à l'intérieur, intériorisant tout. Kyungsoo arriva à ce moment-là et, énervé, prit de l'élan pour foncer dans le tas. Il bouscula deux des tortionnaires de Baekhyun dont l'un des deux qui le tenaient et leur hurla de laisser Baekhyun tranquille. Il s'en prit ensuite à leurs camarades qui n'avaient pas bougé et leur professeur entra dans la salle à ce moment-là. Il envoya tout le monde chez le directeur sauf Baekhyun qu'il envoya à l'infirmerie une fois qu'ils réussirent à le décoller de sa chaise. Cette fois-là, Jongtae ne put échapper aux remontrances et à la sanction. Il fut renvoyé temporairement pendant un mois et reçut des travaux d'intérêts au sein de l'établissement. Quand il sortit du bureau, il lança un regard mauvais à Kyungsoo en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi sa vengeance serait terrible.  
Jongin et Sehun fulminaient tandis que Kyungsoo et Baekhyun allaient en cours la colère et la peur au ventre. La bande ayant été exclue, ils n'avaient rien à craindre à aller en cours mais quand leurs journées se finissaient, ils les croisaient souvent dans la cour, réalisant leurs TIG. Et l'aura qui émanait d'eux ainsi que leur regard n'auguraient rien de bon. Apparemment, cela ne les avait pas calmés. Au contraire.  
Baekhyun discutait de moins en moins avec Chanyeol, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire et évitant toujours le sujet de son harcèlement. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il se passait quelque chose mais Baekhyun le convainc que c'était seulement de la fatigue accumulée avec la période des partiels qui était arrivée, excusant aussi leur temps de discussion qui diminuait. Chanyeol l'encouragea, ne se doutant de rien. Lui mentir fatiguait d'autant plus Baekhyun qui se sentait de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de lui.  
Lorsque Jongtae et les quatre autres réintégrèrent la classe, ils se firent oublier. Baekhyun et Kyungsoo ne se plaignirent évidemment pas mais trouvèrent cela légèrement flippant. Leurs soucis ne s'arrêteraient pas ainsi, ils en étaient certains.

La première semaine après leur retour se passa donc très bien. Leur calme apparent avait rassuré leur classe et la bonne humeur et le brouhaha ambiant habituels étaient de retour. Kyungsoo et Baekhyun mangeaient en paix avec Jongin et leurs autres amis et ils purent travailler tranquillement en classe.  
Seulement, le vendredi soir, après les cours, Jongtae demanda gentiment (et c'est ce qui était effrayant) s'il pouvait discuter seul à seul avec Baekhyun pour mettre les choses à plat. Il insista sur le "seul à seul" et Baekhyun renvoya, sans envie, Kyungsoo qui lui lança un dernier regard inquiet avant de rejoindre Jongin. Il retient celui-ci qui n'avait qu'une envie : sauter à la gorge de Jongtae et fit signe à Baekhyun de lui téléphoner dès qu'ils en auraient fini.

\- On t'attend au portail, rajouta-t-il.  
\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, le rembarra Jongtae en se postant devant Baekhyun, rompant le contact visuel des trois amis.

Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit parti et qu'ils soient seuls. Jongtae s'assit sur l'un des bureaux à côté de la porte et toisa Baekhyun d'un air mauvais.

\- Toi...

Sa voix était basse et menaçante, des frissons parcoururent le corps de Baekhyun et instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, effrayé. Jongtae eu un rire mauvais.

\- Jon-Jongtae... commença-t-il.  
\- Chopez-le, déclara alors Jongtae d'un ton brute et cassant.

Ses quatre amis, que Baekhyun pensait partis, sortirent du couloir ou de leur cachette en poussant et renversant tout sur leur passage. Il en vit deux sortirent des barres de fer et le regarder en souriant, fracassant des bureaux avec. Les deux autres, les plus costauds, l'attrapèrent par les bras au niveau des aisselles et le soulevèrent. Baekhyun poussa un cri et tenta de se débattre, en vain.

\- Sortons avant que le gardien ne nous tombe dessus, attiré par le bruit.

Baekhyun redoubla d'efforts, balançant les pieds dans tous les sens, gesticulant, essayant de se défaire de l'étau des deux costauds et poussa des cris pour tenter d'alerter quelqu'un. Jongtae fit claquer sa langue de colère et fit un signe de tête à l'un des deux hommes armés.

\- Fais-le taire.

Il s'approcha, leva son arme et Baekhyun n'eut que le réflexe de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, les bras coincés, pour tenter de se protéger. La barre métallique retomba et le frappa dans le haut du dos et l'arrière du crâne.  
Sonné, il arrêta de se débattre. L'un d'eux - il ne sut lequel - sorti alors une cagoule ou un sac - embrouillé, il ne put discerner - et le rendirent aveugle. Ils l'embarquèrent avec eux, sortant de l'université par derrière et le jetèrent dans un véhicule. Dans les vapes, Baekhyun ne sut combien de temps dura le trajet. Il lui sembla parcourir le pays entier. Allaient-ils le noyer dans le fleuve Han ? L'abandonner en pleine campagne ? Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si "bon" compte...  
Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus et on le jeta dehors, par terre. On l'empoigna alors par les cheveux à travers ce qu'ils lui avaient mis sur la tête et le traîna sur les graviers sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, lui râpant le corps sur tout le long, déchirant ses vêtements au passage. Le véhicule reparti en trombe et on lui enleva son capuchon. La lumière du Soleil l'aveugla pendant un instant puis il distingua Jongtae qui se tenait face à lui, un sourire malsain sur le visage. On le redressa et les deux plus costauds reprirent leur poste, chacun de son côté, le soulevant par les bras, l'empêchant de tenter quoique ce soit.

\- Prenez-lui son portable, ordonna Jongtae.

Un des deux grands costauds qui le tenait fit passer sa main dans les poches de Baekhyun à la recherche de l'objet. Il le trouva dans la poche droite de sa veste et le lança à Jongtae qui l'explosa directement sur le sol, l'écrasant d'autant plus avec son pied. Son portable était désormais en miette, au pied de celui qu'il considérait fut un temps comme son "ami".  
Ou plutôt de celui qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir comme ennemi.  
Malheureusement pour lui, c'était utopique. Depuis le début, il s'était joué de lui, moqué de lui et l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Baekhyun avait fermé les yeux, ignorant les faits, espérant que ça leur passerait mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, lui et ses acolytes allaient le passer à tabac...  
Il reçut un premier coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous le choc, toussant et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol mais les deux costauds le tenaient toujours par les bras. Jongtae revint alors à l'attaque, lui balançant son poing dans la mâchoire suivi d'un coup de genou de nouveau dans l'estomac. Baekhyun se remit fortement à tousser et cracha du sang sur le sol. L'homme à sa droite le lâcha alors pour le pousser d'un coup de pied violent dans le dos. Ses mains râpèrent sur le sol quand il les jeta en avant pour se rattraper et éviter de s'écraser la tête la première sur le bitume. Le second homme qui le tenait s'était écarté pour ne pas être entraîné dans sa chute. Il se rapprocha ensuite, marchant sur l'une de ses mains volontairement et empoigna Baekhyun par les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant se redresser par la force. Jongtae s'approcha de lui en rigolant et s'accroupit face à Baekhyun. Les deux autres hommes derrière Jongtae n'avaient toujours pas bougé mais firent taper leur barre de fer sur le sol provoquant un bruit et des échos effrayants dans une ruelle aussi sombre et silencieuse qu'était celle où ils étaient (si on omettait ses cris et le bruit des coups). Toutes ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et sa vue se troublait. Et puis de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Se relever ? Pour quoi ? Se battre ? Tout seul contre cinq personnes habitués à se battre ? C'était sans espoir. Alors il décida de ne pas réagir et de faire le mort. Ou presque. Il resta donc à quatre pattes sur le goudron, la bouche et les mains en sang et ne releva pas la tête. Jongtae prit son menton entre les doigts de sa main droite et le toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- Par ta faute, mon père m'a frappé. On m'a exclu et mon père m'est tombé dessus. Répands encore des rumeurs sur moi, dis n'importe quoi, tente encore de te rebeller avec ton pote, et je te jure que la prochaine fois, tu ne respiras plus quand on en aura fini.

D'un geste vif de la main, il envoya sa tête sur le côté et se releva. Il le toisa une nouvelle fois de haut et cracha sur son t-shirt déchiré dans son dos exposé. Il le poussa d'un coup de pied et fit signe de la tête à ses sbires pour qu'ils le suivent. Il tourna alors les talons et disparu de la ruelle.  
Baekhyun s'allongea sur le dos, épuisé et le regard perdu. On aurait dit que toute forme de vie l'avait quitté tandis que la lueur de ses yeux disparut de ces derniers désormais vides. Il ferma les paupières et, dans un long soupir, perdit connaissance.

C'est un vent froid, glacial et cinglant qui le réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel qui était devenu d'un noir d'encre des plus obscures et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la ruelle qui était toujours aussi vide, silencieuse et délabrée. Il tenta de se relever mais un gémissement de plainte lui échappa quand son corps douloureux lui fit se souvenir de lui. Il passa une main sur son estomac et grimaça en se relevant. Il se maintint sur son autre main de libre et de sa respiration saccadée, brûlante et douloureuse, tenta de se calmer pour tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit.  
Il s'était fait tabassé. Dans une ruelle. Par Jongtae et ses quatre potes les plus costauds. Il faisait encore jour à ce moment-là mais il s'était évanouit et maintenant, il faisait nuit, une nuit très sombre et sans lune. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la sortie de la ruelle mais ne reconnu rien. Jongtae l'avait traîné de ruelles en ruelles dans des recoins de la ville qu'il ne connaissait évidemment pas. Il ne savait donc pas du tout où il était. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait pas un seul passant dans les environs pour l'aider. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'il y en ait, vu le quartier malfamé où il avait atterrit.  
Voilà donc qu'il était paumé, en pleine nuit, dans un des recoins les plus sombres de la capitale sud coréenne.  
Essayant de ne pas paniquer, il ferma les yeux, respira lentement, ses poumons semblant prendre feu, et réfléchit à une solution.  
Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Kyungsoo ou Jongin par exemple. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongea les mains dans ses poches mais elles ne trouvèrent pas l'objet convoité. Il repensa alors à Jongtae et se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait à son portable. Il leva lentement son regard, parcourant la ruelle des yeux et le vit, en miette, quelques mètres plus loin.  
Il ne put retenir les larmes qui dévalèrent alors ses joues égratignées. Sa respiration se fit de nouveau de plus en plus saccadée et sa vue se brouilla totalement. Il baissa la tête, accablé, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.  
Il laissa ses larmes s'écraser sur le sol et son pantalon, ne pensant plus à rien, ruminant son désespoir.

Un chat traversa la ruelle dans un miaulement assourdissant, sauta sur une poubelle entre ouverte et, d'un bond, survola la murette du cul-de-sac. Le bruit sortit Baekhyun de ses songes. Il releva la tête, jetant un coup d'œil là d'où provenait le bruit mais le chat était parti depuis bien longtemps. Il entendit alors les bruits d'une conversation mais aussi ceux de bouteilles qui s'entre-choquaient et comprit très vite qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier la rencontre qui lui semblait inévitable. Il tenta malgré tout de se relever, titubant lorsqu'il se mit sur ses jambes, se rattrapant de sa main libre puis, quand il fut sûr d'être passablement stable, il se redressa entièrement, sa main toujours sur son estomac douloureux. Il tituba jusqu'au mur des bâtiments pour s'y appuyer et commença à avancer, lentement et fragilement. Quand les hommes qu'il avait entendu apparurent au bout de la ruelle, il se stoppa net et arrêta de respirer. Mais il ne firent que passer, traversant la route pour disparaître de l'autre côté. Il se remit à respirer puis à marcher.  
Une fois au bout de la rue, il dut faire un choix : par où devait-il partir ? Mais il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'il était, où était le nord ou le sud. Il était complètement perdu. Et il ne savait pas comment se reprendre en main et retrouver son chemin. Il balaya les environs des yeux. Il avait atterrit dans une sorte d'avenue, peu éclairée et surtout pas mal délabrée. Certainement désertée aussi. Il aperçut un rond point, au loin, sur sa droite et décida de s'y diriger, espérant trouver des panneaux ou d'autres indications quand au chemin qu'il devait prendre. Il peinait à marcher mais se forçait, ne pensant pas à la douleur mais à son but : il n'allait pas errer ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui. Et c'est pas en attendant que cela se passe qu'il allait y arriver. Alors il se forçait à marcher, même s'il n'allait vraiment pas vite. Il manqua de tomber à de nombreuses reprises mais il se rattrapa à chaque fois, longeant les murs et il finit par atteindre le rond point.  
Mais absolument rien ne l'aida. Il y avait bien des panneaux, indiquant tous des directions mais aucun nom ne lui était familier. Et le nombre de sorties et donc de rues augmentant, il eut un plus grand choix à faire. La fatigue, la douleur et l'accablement eurent raison de lui et il se laissa retomber, accroupi, dans un soupir de désespoir. Il senti de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essayait de lutter contre elles, de ne pas perdre espoir mais... Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ni où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien le trouver ce fichu espoir.  
Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur une cabine téléphonique, à l'opposé de là où il était, en face, de l'autre côté du rond point.  
Et une étrange sensation de déjà-vu l'envahit. Ainsi que de l'espoir.  
Même un sourire apparut sur son visage blessé et mouillé de sang et de larmes. Il ne put retenir un rire étouffé.

\- Chanyeol..., souffla-t-il tout bas.

Le seul numéro dont il se souvenait. Celui qui l'avait déjà sauvé.  
Sa lueur d'espoir.


	5. Chapter 5 – Second 'Allô'

_Bien le bonsoir très chers lecteurs~ :3_

 _Ça fait presque 2 mois que je n'ai pas posté alors que j'avais réussi à être plutôt régulière pour cette fanfiction, je suis désolée !_ _。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・ Mais il m'est arrivé pleiiiin de choses depuis la dernière fois et pas forcément bonnes du coup... Voilà. L'écriture n'a pas bougé d'un pouce non plus. Et pour être totalement honnête, je bloque pas mal et j'ai pas forcément la tête à ça.  
_ _Si cela peut en rassurer certains, ni moi ni mon entourage n'a été personnellement touché par les événements à Paris. (Toutes mes pensées et mon soutient à tous les concernés. ) Même si cela m'implique et me touche énormément malgré tout. Et oui, cela joue aussi sur le fait que je n'ai pas forcément la tête à écrire. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Loin de là.  
_ _Mais bref !  
_ _Heureusement pour vous, j'ai quand même encore un petit peu d'avance donc voici tout de même la suite~ !  
_ _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Surtout que c'est l'un de mes préférés~ (Est-ce réellement bon pour moi de dire ça ?)_

 _Bref~ Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis !_  
 _À dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère._ _(๑•́ω•̀๑)  
_ _XOXO_

* * *

Il se releva, s'agrippant à une gouttière sur sa droite et se remit sur ses pieds. Il traversa la route et ne chercha même pas à contourner le rond point. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici et si une voiture devait passer - pour son plus grand étonnement - il la verrait et l'entendrait venir de loin.  
Il se traîna donc jusqu'à la cabine, l'ouvrit et y entra. Il chercha doucement de la monnaie dans ses poches et en trouva. Il se trouva très chanceux d'en avoir encore et remercia presque Jongtae de l'avoir seulement tabasser et pas racketter en plus. Il fit donc glisser les pièces dans la fente de l'appareil téléphonique, posa le combiné contre son oreille et se laissa glisser le long de la porte contre laquelle il s'assit.

\- Répond Chanyeol, je t'en supplie répond, supplia-t-il en écoutant les bip de tonalité.

Les bip s'arrêtèrent au bout du troisième.

\- Allô ? fit alors une voix ensommeillée.

Ce fut plus fort que lui et les larmes dévalèrent une nouvelle fois ses joues. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa phrase disparut, sa voix s'étranglant dans les sanglots.

\- Allô ?! dit cette fois Chanyeol d'une voix paniquée. Ça va ? J'entends vos sanglots... Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Cha-Chany-yeol ! C-C'est m-moi ! B-Bea-Beakyun ! réussit-il finalement à bégayer.  
\- Baekhyun ?! hurla presque son ami. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça va ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Baekhyun !  
\- Cha-Chanyeol. R-Ris pas mai-mais je... je suis to-totalement pau-paumé...  
\- Ok, reprit doucement Chanyeol. Calme-toi. Ça va allez. On va y aller doucement. Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Parce que tu es perdu ?  
\- N-No... Je-Je... Enfin... C'est-C'est une lon-longue histoire.  
\- D'accord. Bon. D'où est-ce que tu appelles ? Je n'ai pas reconnu ton numéro.  
\- Je suis... dans une cabine téléphonique.  
\- Ho ! Je vois. Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu...

Baekhyun dont les pleurs s'étaient légèrement apaisés, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler malgré lui entre ses larmes et son estomac et ses côtes le lui firent bien sentir. Son rire s'étrangla et il grimaça de douleur.

\- Baekhyun ? Tu... Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Cha-Chanyeol... J'suis vraiment dans le pétrin là...  
\- Où es-tu ?  
\- Je sais pas du tout... Tout est sombre et délabré... J'ai la trouille.  
\- OK. Calme-toi. Que vois-tu ?

Baekhyun jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours mais rien de particulier ne retint son attention. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour le repérer ?

\- Honnêtement... (il réprima un sanglot et renifla) C'est une avenue basique et un rond point basique. La seule chose particulière c'est que le quartier est pas mal délabré et montre très peu signe de vie.  
\- Ha...

Il ajouta tout bas "Mais où as-tu atterri encore... ?" pour lui-même mais Baekhyun l'entendit. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- T'es à un rond point, c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- T'arriverais pas à discerner un nom de rue ou quoique se soit dans le genre ?  
\- C'est... C'est sombre mais je peux essayer. Laisse-moi deux minutes, il va falloir que je sorte de la cabine...  
\- OK. Écoute, je sais pas combien de temps on a utilisé là alors je raccroche et je te rappelle dans deux minutes dessus.  
\- D'acc.

Chanyeol raccrocha et Baekhyun reposa le combiné. Il sorti doucement de la cabine et se rapprocha des bâtiments de l'intersection où il se trouvait pour repérer les noms. Il finit par trouver les petits écriteaux et du forcer sur ses yeux pour discerner ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Quand il fut sûr de les avoir retenu, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le téléphone publique et il l'entendit sonner. Il rentra et décrocha.

\- Chanyeol ?  
\- Yep. Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il lui cita les noms des rues et lui expliqua où il se trouvait exactement au niveau du rond point. Il entendit au travers du combiné Chanyeol faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé !  
\- C'est vrai ?!  
\- Oui ! Y a une sorte de portail sur le rond point ?

Baekhyun jeta un rapide coup d'œil et un sourire immense illumina son visage quand il vu que oui, il y en avait un. En même temps, il remarqua un trio d'hommes arriver de l'autre côté de l'intersection et venir squatter à cedit portail. Le premier qui y arriva l'escalada pour s'y asseoir dessus tandis que les deux autres restèrent debout face à lui. Leur démarche, leur dégaine... Tout venant d'eux n'inspirait aucunement confiance. Baekhyun s'accroupit dans la cabine et se colla un peu plus à la paroi sous l'appareil.

\- Oui ! Euh par contre... Y a des gens bizarres qui viennent d'arriver.

Chanyeol eut un rire franc et Baekhyun rougit, honteux, regardant ses pieds et jouant de ses doigts libres avec le lacet de sa basket.

\- Rigole pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes, moi...

"Surtout vu l'état dans lequel je suis..." pensa-t-il

\- J'imagine oui. Restes où tu es dans ce cas.  
\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire. J'me suis planqué dans un coin de la cabine.

Chanyeol rit de nouveau et Baekhyun sourit. Il l'entendit faire remarquer que "les parois sont transparentes de toute façon" mais ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa taquinerie, trop heureux de l'avoir au téléphone. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air complètement idiot mais il valait mieux qu'il n'attire pas l'attention. Surtout dans son état.

\- Bon. Je regarde si tu es loin de chez toi du coup, je connais pas du tout le quartier.

Baekhyun l'entendit de nouveau pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Oh mon dieu. Comment tu as atterri là-bas ? C'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! A presque deux heures de marche de chez toi ! En étant bon marcheur !  
\- Ho... répondit-il simplement.  
\- Et il est quatre heure du matin en plus... souffla Chanyeol très bas.  
\- Et j'me vois mal marcher autant... répondit Baekhyun tout aussi bas.

Il étala ses jambes car il senti une crampe arriver mais bougea un peu trop brusquement et ses blessures se ravivèrent. Il ne put retenir une plainte sonore, lui qui faisait tout pour pas que Chanyeol s'aperçoive de son état. Mais c'était trop tard pour ça.

\- Baekhyun ? C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Rien, rien.  
\- J'y crois pas une seconde ! Bon dieu Baekhyun ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment as-tu atterri dans ce quartier ? Et qu'as-tu punaise ?!  
\- Je..  
\- N'essaie même pas de me mentir !  
\- Je... Je suis... blessé, finit-il par avouer dans un souffle.  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- Chanyeol, je...  
\- Attends une minute !

Il se tut et attendit. Il entendit alors des pas précipités, une - non - deux portes qui claquèrent, une sorte de porte métallique coulissante dont le métal raisonna deux fois et enfin, un ronronnement sonore.

\- T'es toujours là ? lui demanda alors Chanyeol, essoufflé.  
\- Oui. Mais euh... Que fais-tu ? Je t'entend plutôt mal...

Un bruit assourdissant hurla dans le combiné puis il diminua comme assourdi.

\- Chanyeol ? demanda Baekhyun de plus en plus inquiet.  
\- J'arrive.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai dis que j'arrivais.  
\- T'es en bagnole ?! Mais t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!  
\- Je viens te chercher.

Baekhyun s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose avec colère mais celle-ci mourut dans l'œuf. Chanyeol était comme ça. Gentil, attentionné, bienveillant, charitable et dévoué, altruiste,... Au travers de leurs multiples discussions, il avait appris à le connaître. Et malgré ses défauts et le caractère de cochon qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir, ce garçon était un ange bienfaisant.

\- Mais... Mais... balbutia-t-il.

Chanyeol ne se manifesta pas. A la place, il l'entendit démarrer en trombe sûrement après un feu de circulation.

\- Et puis, tu ne devrais pas téléphoner en conduisant ! se reprit-il alors.  
\- J'ai coincé mon téléphone dans mon casque, j'ai les mains libres.  
\- Tu... Que... Dans ton... Quoi ?  
\- J'suis à moto.  
\- Ho...

Il se fit la réflexion qu'étrangement, il voyait très bien Chanyeol à moto. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait. Ce véhicule collait super bien à l'image que Baekhyun avait de lui.  
Et ça embellissait encore plus son image de sauveur.

\- Tu... commença Baekhyun, hésitant.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu viens vraiment ?

Il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question, au stade où l'on est ?  
\- ... Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme.  
\- Tu me remercieras quand tu seras en sécurité.

Le silence se fit et aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment.

\- Bon, reprit finalement Chanyeol. Ça va me prendre un petit peu de temps d'arriver. Alors tu te planques et tu ne bouges pas, ok ?  
\- OK.  
\- Je rappelle quand j'arrive.  
\- D'accord.

Il raccrocha et Baekhyun fixa le combiné de longues minutes avant de se pencher, grimaçant de douleur, afin de le reposer sur son socle. Il ramena de nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se roula en boule. L'air extérieur passait entre et sous les parois de la cabine et le fit frissonner. Il avait de plus en plus froid.  
Chanyeol était son seul lien avec le monde qu'il connaissait, sa vie quotidienne. Grâce à lui, il s'était senti rassuré et ne s'était plus senti tout seul, perdu dans un quartier qui craignait, planquait dans une de ses cabines téléphoniques en verre qui laissait autant passer la lumière que l'air extérieur et donc le froid. Froid qui avait déjà passé la barrière de ses vêtements étant donné l'état de ces derniers, déchirés et sales. Mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ou du moins, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, dans le silence et l'obscurité les plus profonds, tout lui revenait de plein fouet. Chanyeol était sa bouée de sauvetage et voilà qu'il l'avait lâché pour tenter de nager jusqu'au bateau qui venait vers lui pour le sauver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement tout seul puisqu'on venait l'aider. Mais en attendant, il l'était. Seul. Et il se senti misérablement faible. Alors il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Priant pour que les minutes passent plus vite et que le téléphone sonne de nouveau.  
Sa voix rauque et rassurante lui manquait.

Le téléphone sonna une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Baekhyun se releva d'un bond, ne faisant même plus attention à la douleur et se jeta sur le combiné pour décrocher.

\- Chanyeol ?!  
\- C'est moi ! J'y suis presque ! Tu ressembles à quoi ?

C'est à sa question qu'il prit de nouveau et réellement conscience qu'il ne s'était encore jamais vu. Même pas par photo. Et que même s'il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et d'avoir toujours était ami avec lui, en réalité, il ne le connaissait pas réellement. Enfin, pas totalement. Mais surtout, il se rendit compte qu'il allait le voir. Pour de vrai. En face à face. Et entendre sa voix directement et non au travers d'un téléphone. Cette voix rauque, douce et rassurante qu'il aimait tant.  
Et étrangement, cette idée le fit légèrement paniquer. Il se mit à stresser et à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Il allait voir Chanyeol. En vrai. Il allait pouvoir mettre un visage sur son nom et sa voix. Et le voir pour de vrai, être face à lui.  
Il devait être beau, forcément. Il n'en doutait pas.  
Il loucha alors sur ses vêtements, sales et déchirés. Il n'osa même pas songer à la tête qu'il devait avoir et ne préféra pas y penser quand il observa sa main libre, râpée de partout, sale et en sang.

\- Bah... J'suis de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-long, brun. J'ai pas de franges, mes cheveux partent de chaque côté de ma tête, j'ai une raie sur le milieu.  
\- Euh... OK. Mais j'suis pas sûr que ça m'aide beaucoup dans le noir ça.  
\- Ha oui... J'porte un jean noir et un t-shirt gris avec un motif blanc sur le devant et euh... Mes vêtements sont quelques peu... déchirés.

Il entendit Chanyeol respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer. Un bruit de moteur retentit alors au loin.

\- Toute façon, y a pas foule, tu me louperas pas.  
\- ... Ok... J'arrive bientôt, tu vas pouvoir raccrocher et commencer à te diriger vers la route. Je t'attraperais sur le chemin.  
\- Mais euh... (il lança un coup d'œil sur le rond point et la bande qui squattait toujours) Les mecs louches sont toujours là...  
\- Eh bah cours, idiot ! T'es un homme ou pas ?!

Malgré toutes leurs "disputes" à ce propos, Baekhyun aurait voulu, à cet instant précis, lui répondre que non, il n'en était pas un. Du moins pas pour ces choses-là. Mais il préféra se taire, grimaçant seulement.

\- Aish ! s'exaspéra Chanyeol à l'autre bout du fil. OK. Bouge pas.

Il le prit au mot et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, collé à la paroi de la cabine, toujours planqué sous l'appareil duquel il était revenu se blottir.  
Il distingua alors clairement le son d'une moto et des phares apparurent de l'autre côté du rond point. C'était tellement inattendu dans ce paysage si désertique que même le trio de voyous tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

\- Haha ! Alors c'est toi le truc en boule dans la cabine ? Petite chose !

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, titubant une fois debout et s'approcha de la paroi en face de lui pour mieux voir la moto qui s'approchait. Alors, sans demander son reste, il raccrocha et sortit de la cabine pour se ruer - aussi vite que lui permettait ses blessures - vers le deux-roues qui s'arrêta à son niveau. Avec ses blessures, il devait plus ressembler à un lourd pachyderme empoté à moitié assommé en pleine fuite qu'à un jeune homme de 22 ans en pleine course.  
Chanyeol posa un pied sur le trottoir stabilisant la moto et se retourna pour récupérer le second casque dans son coffre. Il le lança alors à Baekhyun quand il fut assez proche.  
En l'attrapant au vol, Baekhyun remarqua la silhouette de son ami qu'il n'avait donc encore jamais vu. Il avait une silhouette à la fois gracieuse et masculine. Même avec son pantalon et sa veste large en cuir, il voyait qu'il était grand - bien plus que lui - mince et élancé. Mais paraissait cependant assez costaud. Baekhyun aurait voulu voir son visage mais celui-ci était dissimulé dans son casque. Pour le coup, il était désavantagé et Chanyeol, lui, pouvait dès maintenant tout découvrir de son apparence.

\- T'es dans un état... remarqua d'ailleurs Chanyeol en le voyant arriver.

Il l'avait dit calmement mais Baekhyun crut déceler une sorte de colère refoulée dans sa voix. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête maintenant surtout avec lui. Il aurait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait bien assez tôt.  
Baekhyun enfila donc le casque et monta à l'arrière de la moto maladroitement. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur sa monture et s'accrocha comme il put à Chanyeol. Comme il se tenait toujours le ventre de son bras droit, Chanyeol le lui prit, et le posa sur sa hanche.

\- Accroche-toi bien.

Baekhyun ne protesta pas et fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Chanyeol, enserrant bien sa taille et s'agrippant de toutes les forces qui lui restait à ses vêtements. Chanyeol démarra et ils partirent en trombe, quittant ce quartier de malheur. Baekhyun posa alors la tête contre le dos de son ami et ferma les yeux, épuisé, vidé de toutes ses forces.  
Il dut s'assoupir car quand il rouvrit les yeux, Chanyeol ralentissait considérablement, roulant au pas en entrant dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble.  
Et ce n'était pas celui de Baekhyun.

\- On est où ? demanda-t-il alors en se redressant.  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Mais...  
\- J'habite bien plus près. Et à l'heure qu'il est et l'état dans lequel tu es, je me voyais mal parcourir la ville entière pour lâchement t'abandonner seul à ton appart.  
\- Je... commença-t-il. Merci.

Chanyeol fit le tour du parking doucement et finit par se garer. Il descendit du véhicule, aida Baekhyun, détachant l'attache de son casque puis finit par enlever le sien. Il le coinça sous son bras gauche et ouvrit le coffre de sa moto pour y ranger celui que Baekhyun avait sur la tête.  
Il était vraiment grand, obligeant Baekhyun à lever la tête. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, il avait des petits yeux ronds marrons, de grandes oreilles, une frange lui retombant sur les yeux et des cheveux mi-long... blancs. Pas blond. Blancs. Complètement décolorés. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça et en fut décontenancé. Chanyeol s'en aperçut et arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu... Je... Nan, rien.

Il détourna le regard, rougissant de gêne. Il amorça un pas et lorsqu'il en fit deux, son corps qui se réactivait se réveilla. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son corps hurla une plainte silencieuse mais douloureuse. Baekhyun, lui, ne fut pas silencieux. Il s'écria et s'écroula à genoux, une main sur l'estomac, l'autre sur sa poitrine, empoignant avec force son t-shirt. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Chanyeol, alerté par son cri, se jeta à ses côtés, posant doucement une main réconfortante dans son dos, la seconde sur son visage qu'il tourna vers lui.

\- Baekhyun ?!

Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal et nauséeux. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité et que l'adrénaline de la détresse était retombée, les contre-coups de ce qu'il lui était arrivé se firent sentir. Chanyeol essaya de le relever, l'appuyant sur lui mais une fois qu'il fut debout, il s'écroula contre son torse. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, sa respiration toujours aussi haletante.  
Chanyeol garda sa main gauche dans son dos et passa la droite sous ses genoux avant de le soulever. Il le porta ainsi et alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, Baekhyun abandonna sa lutte, fermant le yeux, sa tête calée dans le creux d'épaule de Chanyeol.  
Il s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 6 – Convalescence

_Bonsoir les chingus ~_

 _J'entrevois la fin de cette fanfiction ! Je sais, je dis ça depuis le début quasiment... Mais j'ai vraiment eu une période de gros blocage alors je m'y remets petit à petit. ^^ En plus, je développe une nouvelle technique d'écriture... J'écris des passages dans le désordre avant de les relier._ _ヽ(￣っ￣)ノ NARMOL.  
_ _M'enfin. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment toute l'histoire en tête mais qu'est-ce que ça peut quand même se révéler embêtant à écrire, grrr ! Mais je vais y arriver ! J'y crois ! Je finirai cette fiction !  
_ _En attendant, voici le chapitre VI ~  
_ _Écrit avant ma période de blocage. Je réduis mon avance mais bon ! J'ai espoir que ça me booste à continuer de poster/écrire en rattrapant mon avance ! (Oui, je me donne moi-même des coups de pieds au cul.)_

 _J'espère - comme toujours - qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai une affection toute particulière pour la fin de ce chapitre..._  
 _Je souhaite sincèrement que ma fiction vous plait alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire._  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux de nombreuses heures plus tard. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, la gorge en feu et ses paupières étaient collées par les larmes qu'il avait versé la veille. Il lutta plusieurs minutes pour les ouvrir correctement mais ses paupières lui parurent peser des tonnes. Aussi nauséeux qu'il pouvait l'être, il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce était un peu plus petite, plus chaude et entièrement plongée dans le noir. Il la parcourut du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur un téléphone qu'il ne reconnut pas, posé sur une table de chevet à droite du lit. Il allongea le bras pour l'attraper et ce dernier se fit douloureux, courbaturé. Il réussit tout de même à attraper le portable et s'apprêta à l'allumer quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et qu'un rayon de lumière y pénétra. La longue silhouette d'un jeune homme se dessina dans l'encadrement, un plateau dans les mains. Il plissa les yeux.  
Chanyeol.  
Tout lui revenait à l'esprit. Le passage à tabac, la ruelle, le quartier malfamé, la cabine téléphonique, son coup de fil à Chanyeol et ce dernier venant le récupérer sur sa moto.

\- Réveillé ?

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord après avoir posé le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il glissa une main sur le front de Baekhyun et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- La fièvre est finalement tombée.

Baekhyun ne le quittait pas des yeux. Chanyeol s'en aperçut et lui rendit son regard, un air attendri sur le visage. Un sourire illumina alors celui-ci, éblouissant, découvrant tout ses dents. Même ses yeux souriaient.

\- On t'a pas loupé ! fit-il.  
\- Il... commença Baekhyun difficilement. Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 23h30. Tu as dormi plus de 18 heures d'affilées.

Baekhyun ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait mal partout et chaque mouvement, même une respiration, était douloureux. Il ramena malgré tout sa main et donc le portable vers lui et l'alluma. Il y avait une bonne trentaine d'appels manqués et de messages.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, intervint Chanyeol, mais j'ai pris la liberté de répondre à Kyungsoo pour lui expliquer la situation. C'est un de mes anciens portables, répondit-il devant le regard inquisiteur de Baekhyun. On a trouvé ta carte SIM dans une de tes poches. Bref. J'ai bataillé une bonne heure pour l'empêcher de débarquer ici inutilement et lui-même à batailler un moment avec un certain... Jongin ? pour qu'il n'aille pas se venger sur Jongtae. D'ailleurs, ils sont ensembles ces deux-là ? Je veux dire Kyungsoo et Jongin.

Baekhyun sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait ses amis de réagir de la sorte. Mais Chanyeol avait eu raison de les rassurer et de les avoir empêché de débarquer. Il tourna la tête vers le plateau et il vit un verre d'eau et une carafe remplie juste à côté. Il mourait de soif. Il tenta alors de se redresser sur les coussins et le voyant grimacer, Chanyeol se pencha pour l'aider. Il lui tendit ensuite le verre que Baekhyun récupéra et vida d'un trait. Il demanda à son ami de le remplir à nouveau et le vida aussi sec. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche d'un revers et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, dit-il alors.  
\- Tu n'as en aucun cas à t'excuser.

Il se fixèrent un moment et Baekhyun finit par baisser la tête. Voyant qu'il portait un t-shirt qu'il ne connaissait pas, il souleva la couette et découvrit qu'il portait un ensemble composé d'un t-shirt et d'un short bien trop grand pour lui. Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et avait tendance à tomber d'une des ses épaules tandis que le short était trop large et lui tombait en dessous des genoux. Il remarqua ensuite les bleus et les éraflures qui recouvraient son corps ainsi que les multiples bandages et pansements.

\- On t'a changé avec mon coloc. Je te le présenterai tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de Baekhyun. On a voulu t'emmener à l'hôpital quand on a vu l'étendu des... dégâts mais tu répétais sans cesse que tu ne voulais pas et qu'ils seraient forcés d'appeler tes parents... Heureusement, Jongdae fait des études de médecine. C'est lui qui t'as soigné.

Il vit alors le regard affolé de Baekhyun et rajouta :

\- JongDAE. C'est mon colocataire. Et mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis tout gamin. Bref. Pour le plus gros, tu as la lèvre ouverte, un énorme hématome à la base du crâne, plusieurs côtes fêlées dont une pas cassée mais bien fragilisé et un autre énorme hématome au niveau de l'estomac. J'ai arrêté de compter tes bleus, tes éraflures et tes plaies. D'ailleurs, tes mains étaient dans un sale état aussi. Heureusement, rien de grave. Par contre, je t'interdis de bouger du week end et la semaine prochaine, se sera tranquille. Ne pense même pas à aller à l'université.

Il acquiesça même s'il n'en avait pas envie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force ni de bouger ni de se prendre la tête.  
On toqua alors à la porte et Chanyeol fit entrer son meilleur ami dans la pièce. Le jeune homme entra. Il était fin et élancé mais était plus petit que Chanyeol. Par contre, il avait quasiment la même coupe de cheveux que lui sauf qu'il les avait brun chocolat. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage et, ce fut plus fort que lui, Baekhyun l'apprécia tout de suite. Il avait vraiment l'air sympathique et il dégageait naturellement l'aura du pote agréable à vivre.

\- Salut, fit-il en levant la main. Chanyeol a déjà du me présenter mais je vais le faire à mon tour. Je m'appelle Kim Jongdae et je suis accessoirement son meilleur ami, enchanté.

Il lui tendit la main que Baekhyun saisit et serra, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Enchanté. Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur un nom.  
\- De même pour moi !  
\- En y réfléchissant, ajouta Chanyeol en les regardant faire, c'est aussi notre cas, hein.  
\- ... C'est vrai, acquiesça Baekhyun en souriant.

Il se rallongea correctement, la tête dans les coussins. Il était bien dans ce lit et cette chambre. Il était au chaud comme dans un cocon et le lit et les coussins étaient vraiment confortables. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé.

\- Je suis fatigué...  
\- Dors Baekhyun, dors. Tu en as bien besoin.

Il entendit le son des pas des deux amis qui sortirent doucement de la pièce puis la porte se refermer. Il plongea ensuite dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, la lumière du jour filtrait à la fenêtre dont le store n'était pas totalement baissé. L'air était plus frais et cela lui fit du bien. Il avait chaud sous cette grosse couverture malgré le bien qu'elle lui avait procuré la vieille. Il l'écarta doucement, se découvrant un peu. Il chercha son portable des yeux et tomba sur le réveil de Chanyeol qui indiquait 09h52. Il avait bien dormi et senti qu'il avait déjà pas mal récupéré.  
Il se redressa dans le lit mais ses côtes douloureuses le firent grimacer. Il était cependant motivé à se lever alors il passa lentement les jambes hors de la couette et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se releva. Il tituba mais finit par retrouver son équilibre et se dirigea alors vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.  
Une odeur de toasts grillés lui remplit les narines et réveilla son ventre affamé. Il suivit l'odeur alléchante et se retrouva dans le salon, séparé - comme chez lui - de la cuisine par un bar américain. Il vit Chanyeol derrière les fourneaux, préparant le petit déjeuner quand Jongdae apparut derrière lui.

\- Ho ! Baekhyun ! s'écria-t-il en le voyant. Tu as réussi à te lever ? Mais c'est super !

Il se posta devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Il sortait de la douche, en jogging noir et débardeur moulant blanc, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette posée sur les épaules. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Baekhyun et les ébouriffa. Chanyeol qui l'avait entendu s'écrier, s'était rapproché, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et Baekhyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents lui aussi. Le sourire de Chanyeol était contagieux. Il espéra seulement que son sourire était aussi beau que le sien.  
Ils l'installèrent alors à la table du salon et préparèrent la table pour le petit déjeuné. Chanyeol s'était démené - à moins qu'il fasse toujours autant de choses le matin - et une panoplie de plats qui semblaient tous autant délicieux les uns que les autres, s'étendaient devant Baekhyun.

\- Si tu veux un œuf ou quoique ce soit d'autre, on t'en prépare, y a qu'à demander !  
\- Euh non, non... Ça ira comme ça, merci.

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et prit un toast qu'il recouvrit de confiture de fraises.  
Il parlèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant et Baekhyun se senti incroyablement à l'aise parmi eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient et pourtant, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Jongdae lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait comme études puis ils parlèrent de passions et remarquèrent alors que tous étaient amoureux de musique. Ils continuèrent à discuter de longues heures, même quand ils eurent finis leur petit déjeuné. Et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient à l'heure du déjeuné. Chanyeol proposa de cuisiner de nouveau et Jongdae insista pour l'aider tandis que Baekhyun décida de passer à la salle de bain. Seulement, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements et revint dans la cuisine pour demander timidement aux deux amis s'ils pouvaient lui en prêter. Jongdae se proposa avec joie, faisant remarquer qu'il serait plus à l'aise dans les siens, lui qui avait presque la même taille que Baekhyun.

\- On a pas trop réfléchit quand on t'a changé l'autre nuit, se justifia-t-il en souriant. Viens, je vais te passer quelques vêtements.

Il suivit Jondgae jusque dans sa chambre où ce dernier lui mit dans les bras un jean, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste elle-aussi en jean. Baekhyun le remercia et fila à la salle de bain. Il défit chacun des ses bandages en faisant attention pour pouvoir ensuite les changer et jeta quelques pansements devenus inutiles. Il put ensuite se doucher - en restant tout autant attentif, réduisant la puissance du jet d'eau - et prit le temps de se préparer quand il eut fini de se sécher. Les vêtements de Jongdae lui allaient à ravir. Il rejoint la cuisine trois quarts d'heure plus tard et ils mangèrent peu de temps après.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Baekhyun en oublia presque qu'il était blessé. Il se rétablissait plus vite que tous auraient pu le penser mais faisait tout de même très attention surtout que, de temps à autre, ses côtes fêlés ou l'hématome sur son estomac, lui rappelaient fortement leur existence. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter et rigoler en jouant à des jeux-vidéos puis ils regardèrent la télévision et quand il fut l'heure de dîner, ils décidèrent de commander des pizzas.

\- Un peu d'gras, ça fait pas de mal ! s'écria Jongdae en attrapant son téléphone.  
\- Et c'est le médecin qui dit ça, on peut lui faire confiance, s'extasia Chanyeol mort de rire qui s'affala sur le canapé, à moitié adossé à Baekhyun qui y était installé.

Elles arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard et ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse pour les manger devant la télé. Ils discutèrent tellement que cette dernière servit surtout de fond sonore finalement. Ils ne virent pas l'heure tourner jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun ne puisse retenir un long bâillement à lui en démonter la mâchoire.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa tout de suite le petit brun en voyant ses deux amis le regarder, amusés.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, le rassura Jongdae. Il est tard et tu as besoin de repos, c'est normal ! Et puis nous aussi.  
\- Tu vas en cours, toi, demain en plus ! lui asséna Chanyeol en le regardant un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
\- Ouais. Moi, je sèche pas !

Le regard de Baekhyun passa de Jongdae à Chanyeol et ainsi de suite avant de tourner définitivement la tête vers Chanyeol, intrigué.

\- T'as pas cours ?  
\- Si, lui répondit-il en souriant doucement. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et Jongdae a des examens, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Baekhyun. Il peut pas se permettre de sécher.  
\- Et pendant ce temps, monsieur se servira de toi comme excuse pour se la couler douce.  
\- C'est mal me connaître ! s'offusqua faussement et théâtralement Chanyeol.  
\- Bien au contraire, mon cher !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Pis Jongdae se leva.

\- Bon. J'vais aller me coucher les enfants. Vous devriez aussi y aller. Surtout toi Baekhyun.  
\- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit-il en se levant à son tour, suivit de Chanyeol.  
\- Bonne nuit alors ! Repose-toi bien surtout !  
\- Oui. Merci Jongdae !

Il se saluèrent une dernière fois et chacun parti dans sa chambre. Baekhyun suivit Chanyeol dans la sienne. Ce dernier attrapa des vêtements sur son lit et les tendit au plus petit :

\- On a oublié de demander à Jongdae un de ces pyjamas... Tu veux que j'aille lui en demander un ou ce que tu avais jusqu'à présent te va ? Même si c'est trop grand...  
\- Ça m'ira très bien, merci, le rassura Baekhyun. On va pas déranger Jongdae pour ça.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et commença à se changer. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couette et ferma les yeux, à l'aise. Le lit de Chanyeol était décidément trop confortable. Il senti alors la fatigue le gagner et ses paupières semblèrent soudainement peser des tonnes chacune. Il les ouvrit cependant lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il vit Chanyeol se glisser hors de la pièce à pas de loup, pensant probablement qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Moi ? sursauta Chanyeol. Dormir sur le canapé, pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis désolé... Je t'ai même viré de ton lit...

Chanyeol referma la porte et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, le frappant gentiment sur le front du dos de ses doigts.

\- Idiot. T'en as beaucoup plus besoin que moi.

Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à sortir quand Baekhyun, sans trop savoir pourquoi, roula lentement sur le côté et s'accrocha à son t-shirt.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta son ami.  
\- ... Reste.  
\- Mais je ne pars pas, je serais juste à côté, dans le salon.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris mais trop épuisé pour s'expliquer plus longuement, Baekhyun relâcha ses doigts et laissa son bras retomber mollement sur le matelas. Chanyeol remarqua son air triste et s'accroupit à côté du lit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Baekhyun le laissa plonger son regard dans le sien et le fixa à son tour mais il ne répondit pas. Au bout d'une longue minute, il soupira et roula sur son autre flanc, grimaçant de l'effort qu'il demandait à ses côtes blessés. Il replia les jambes sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, prêt à trouver le sommeil.  
Chanyeol se releva et fit le tour du lit. Il regarda Baekhyun, plissant les yeux comme s'il voulait lire au travers de lui. Puis, il prit l'extrémité de la couverture et se glissa dessous. Baekhyun senti alors le lit s'affaisser quand il s'installa mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux.

\- Après tout, ce n'est pas un lit double mais presque. Il est bien assez grand.

Baekhyun sourit discrètement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise un mot. Ce fut Chanyeol qui brisa le silence alors que Baekhyun pensait qu'il s'était endormi.

\- Ce Jongtae... Pourquoi te fait-il... tout ça ? demanda-t-il sans assurance.

Baekhyun ne répondit pas tout de suite et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je sais pas trop... Je suppose que le seul fait que j'existe le dérange.  
\- C'est pas une raison valable...  
\- Et bien, pour lui, apparemment si.  
\- Quel enflure...

Baekhyun l'entendit marmonner mais ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Chanyeol, allongé sur le dos à quelques centimètres de lui, fixer le plafond les sourcils froncés. La couverture au niveau de ses épaules, il en triturait rageusement le rebord de ses doigts. Baekhyun fut tout de suite attendri de voir son ami réagir de la sorte pour lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rapprocha légèrement.

\- Ça lui passera... tenta-t-il dans un souffle de le rassurer autant que pour lui-même.

Mais Chanyeol ne fut pas dupe et le brun lui-même le savait.

\- Ce genre de personne ne se lasse jamais.  
\- J'ose espérer que si.

Chanyeol tourna la tête vers lui, le regard dur. Baekhyun en fut déstabilisé et détourna le regard, basculant -douloureusement - de nouveau sur le dos, légèrement apeuré. Il savait que son espoir était vain mais que pouvait-il y faire ? S'il essayait de se rebeller, tout comme pour l'histoire de l'exclusion, ça lui retomberait dessus et la vengeance de Jongtae serait encore plus dure. Et il lui avait dit : la prochaine fois, il ne respirait plus...  
Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Leur altercation de vendredi lui suffisait amplement. Effrayé et désespéré, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Chanyeol se radoucit en le voyant. Il se tourna sur son flan droit et se rapprocha de son ami, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la sienne, posée sur sa poitrine.

\- Baekhyun... Je n'essaie pas de te déprimer encore plus ni quoique ce soit... Mais si on ne fait rien, Jongtae continuera toujours d'essayer de te nuire...  
\- Si seulement c'était si simple de l'arrêter...  
\- Il doit bien avoir un point faible...

Baekhyun poussa un soupir et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Chanyeol, son regard rencontrant le sien.

\- Un point faible...

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait l'effrayer. Il était du genre gros dur, un vrai caïd, toujours entouré de ses fervents acolytes. Il avait fait tellement de conneries dans sa vie que rien ne semblait l'effrayer.  
Une bulle éclata alors dans son esprit.

\- Son père, souffla-t-il. Jongtae... (Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami) Il a peur de son père.  
\- Bah voilà ! C'est un bon début !

Baekhyun lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Chanyeol rigola.

\- Quelle idée de vouloir être son ami ! plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Je voulais surtout ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi... lui répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Mais c'était raté. Totalement raté. Le plus petit soupira.  
Chanyeol se redressa alors, s'asseyant dans le lit, la couette sur les cuisses, et retira son t-shirt.

\- Euh... Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Baekhyun soudainement mal à l'aise.  
\- Ha ! Désolé... Je dors toujours en boxer... Ça te dérange ?  
\- Euh... Non.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se détourna pour ne pas le voir à moitié nu, roulant sur son flan droit pour fixer la table de nuit désormais devant lui. Il senti le matelas s'affaisser quand Chanyeol se rallongea mais ne bougea pas pour autant et la pièce retrouva le silence durant de nombreuses minutes.

\- C'est étrange quand même... relança cependant le brun.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Il y a encore quelques jours, on ne s'était jamais vu et on se connaissait à peine... Et aujourd'hui, on est ensemble.  
\- Dans mon lit, pouffa le blond.

Baekhyun rougit de plus bel et fut bien content d'être dos à Chanyeol ainsi il ne risquait pas de le voir. Aussi étrange que pouvait l'être la situation et l'état dans lequel il était, le jeune brun était incroyablement heureux. Quoiqu'ils puissent en dire, si Jongtae ne l'avait pas autant maltraité, il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Chanyeol. Alors la tournure des événements lui plaisait en quelque sorte. Et maintenant, il pouvait enfin mettre un visage et une silhouette sur ce nom et cette voix qu'il aimait tant et surtout, passer du temps avec lui. Il adorait sa compagnie.

\- Si tu n'avais pas répondu, j'aurais erré toute la nuit si ce n'est plus, espérant trouver de l'aide ou un endroit familier...  
\- Et moi, j'aurais passé une vraie nuit réparatrice, pouffa de nouveau Chanyeol.  
\- Merci, ajouta-il, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.  
\- Hm ?  
\- D'avoir décrocher, de n'pas m'avoir envoyé bouler et de m'avoir aider, de ne pas avoir effacé mon numéro, d'avoir fait le premier pas pour garder contact, d'avoir voulu garder le contact... Merci pour tout.

Il sentit Chanyeol se rapprocher dans son dos et son souffle vint alors caresser sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- De rien va ! rigola-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Baekhyun pour les ébouriffer. J'ai beau énormément taquiner, j'en aurais eu gros sur la conscience si je t'avais abandonné à ton sort...

Il arrêta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais ne retira pas sa main, caressant doucement les cheveux du plus petit. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Baekhyun fit de même, bercé et apaisé par les caresses sur son crâne. Il aimait ce contact nouveau.

\- Merci.

Baekhyun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une multitude d'émotions et de sentiments l'envahissant. Les souvenirs qu'ils venaient de faire remonter avaient ramené avec eux la panoplie complète de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Accumulé avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, dont vendredi, il fut de nouveau en proie aux larmes, le stress ayant eu raison de ses nerfs, désormais à vif. Baekhyun en était devenu super sensible. Il renifla doucement, espérant que Chanyeol ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il s'était de nouveau remis à pleurer. Mais il ne put cacher ses tremblements dus à ses sanglots.

\- Baekhyun ?  
\- Désolé...

Chanyeol ne répondit rien. Il avança alors son bras, le posant sur l'épaule de Baekhyun tandis que la paume de sa main - toujours sur le haut du crâne du plus petit - glissa sur son front. La tête de Baekhyun doucement coincée dans le creux de son coude, il rapprocha ce dernier de lui dans une étreinte rassurante, déposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avant de poser délicatement son menton sur la tête de Baekhyun. Ce dernier, une fois la surprise de l'étreinte passée, se retourna vivement pour cacher son visage dans le torse de son ami qui passa son deuxième bras sous sa tête pour mieux l'accueillir contre lui.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, bercés par leur respiration, le visage de Baekhyun encore baigné de larmes.


	7. Chapter 7 – Cohabitation improvisée

_Bonsoir et BONNE ANNÉE à tous ! (*≧∀≦*)_

 _Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui commence !_  
 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ~ Moi, on peut dire que ça c'est assez bien passé (étonnamment;))._

 _Nous attaquons la partie que j'ai écrite après ma première grosse pause. J'espère que cela n'aura pas eu de (mauvaises) répercutions, qu'il n'y aura pas de grosses différences et que cela vous plaira tout autant ! A partir de ce chapitre, j'ai écrit la suite avec un peu plus de difficultés (faut dire que jusque-là, j'avais vraiment quasiment tout écrit d'un seul trait, j'étais vraiment très inspirée)._  
 _Après celui-là, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance. Le rythme va donc ralentir encore plus qu'il ne l'a été, je suis désolée. TwT_

 _J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

 _Sinon, hier soir, j'ai écrit une mini fic aux allures de multishot avec les INFINITE. Elle change de ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent que ce soit dans les thèmes que dans la façon dont je l'ai écrite. Elle est fini et compte 9 courts chapitres. Je pense vous poster ça la semaine prochaine, en postant un chapitre par jour pendant 9 jours du coup ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et que ça vous plaira !_

 _En attendant, voici le chapitre 7 !_

 _XOXO_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tard dans la matinée.  
Baekhyun entendit un camion de pompier passer juste sous la fenêtre et c'est ce qui le sortit entièrement du pays des songes. Il avait chaud et sentait un corps tout contre lui, un bras dans son cou et la main de ce bras posée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il sentait aussi un mouvement régulier qui caressait de bas en haut son épaule découverte par le t-shirt bien trop grand. Il se souvint alors de l'étreinte de Chanyeol et comprit qu'ils s'étaient endormis ainsi. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, trouvant cela agréable. Il appréciait ce contact et profita du moment, serein, bercé par les doigts de Chanyeol sur son épaule.  
Ce dernier finit par arrêter ses caresses dans un soupir, laissant sa main glisser le long du bras de Baekhyun avant de venir se poser sur sa taille. Puis il allongea son autre bras et sa main, posée jusqu'alors sur l'arrière de sa tête, retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il sentait la respiration régulière de Baekhyun contre son torse et trouvait cela agréable. Ce qui était un peu étrange étant donné qu'il lui parvenait d'un autre homme. Mais à cet instant précis, voir Baekhyun si fragile, blotti dans ses bras, lui donnait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qu'il lui fallait protéger de ton son être. Il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait se briser en un instant et ne voulait absolument pas que cela puisse se produire.  
Machinalement - et sans s'en rendre compte - les doigts de Chanyeol reprirent leur caresse sur la hanche de Baekhyun, par dessus son t-shirt. Ce dernier, chatouilleux, ne put s'empêcher de se tordre doucement et un rire lui échappa.

\- Tu étais réveillé ? s'étonna Chanyeol en se rendant compte - rougissant - qu'il s'était remis à le caresser.  
\- Tes chatouilles m'ont réveillé, menti son ami.  
\- Oh... Désolé.

Retirant sa main, il se recula un petit peu. Baekhyun aussi et il sortit de son étreinte. Chanyeol récupéra son bras maintenant engourdi et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Baekhyun reposa sa tête sur les coussins et le regarda faire.

\- Il est mort... déclara Chanyeol sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tenant son bras engourdi.  
\- Désolé ! rigola doucement Baekhyun.

Un téléphona vibra alors sur la table de chevet et Baekhyun vit qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et vit que Kyungsoo avait essayé de l'appeler. Il aperçut l'heure au passage : 12h13. Il jeta un œil à Chanyeol qui lui sourit avant de se lever, sortant du lit. Il lança un clin d'œil à Baekhyun avant de lui annoncer qu'il allait préparer à manger. Le téléphone de Baekhyun sonna de nouveau et il répondit lorsque Chanyeol sortit de la pièce.

\- Allô ?  
\- Baeeeeeeeeeeekhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ! entendit-il se lamenter pour toute réponse.  
\- C'est moi.  
\- ENFIN je t'ai ! Tu te rends compte que depuis que tu t'es fait tabasser, je n'ai pas pu te parler UNE SEULE fois ?!  
\- Ou-Oui, bafouilla-t-il, gêné d'avoir autant inquiété son meilleur ami. Désolé...

Il entendit Kyungsoo soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je m'excuse aussi... Tu devais être fatigué et tu n'avais pas que ça à faire, je suppose...  
\- Désolé...  
\- Arrête de t'excuser.  
\- Déso... Hum.

Kyungsoo ne put se retenir de rire et cela apaisa Baekhyun. Il discutèrent un moment, Kyungsoo ayant pris sur sa pause déjeuné pour prendre des nouvelles. Il se lamenta comme quoi il s'ennuyait en cours sans lui et qu'il devait surveiller Jongin qui virait au rouge dès qu'il apercevait Jongtae.

\- Je te jure. Si je le laissais faire, il l'aurait déjà noyé dans la fontaine de l'université !

Ils rigolèrent et Kyungsoo voulu savoir comment il allait maintenant et Baekhyun le rassura, lui expliquant qu'il se rétablissait assez vite et qu'il n'avait rien de grave - ce que Chanyeol avait déjà dû lui dire.

\- Ha mais oui ! Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ? ne comprit pas Baekhyun.  
\- Bah Chanyeol. Ton sauveur. La gentillesse incarnée dont tu n'avais encore jamais vu l'image. Il est comment ?

Baekhyun pouffa.

\- Gentil.  
\- San blague !  
\- Très taquin. Mais adorable. Il me menace et devient effrayant quand je force trop mais il se radoucit très vite.  
\- Ô mon dieu, je vais vomir ! s'écria alors une autre voix que celle de son meilleur ami.  
\- Jongin ? s'étonna Baekhyun.  
\- Salut !  
\- Il vient d'arriver, précisa Kyungsoo. Comme j'suis seul sur le toit, j'ai mis le haut parleur pour pouvoir manger en même temps.  
\- Alors en arrivant, j'ai pu entendre touuuute ta mièvrerie !  
\- Jongin ! le réprimanda son petit ami.  
\- Bah quoi ?

Baekhyun pouffa de nouveau. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de les entendre tous les deux. Il adorait Chanyeol mais à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé être avec eux.

\- Tais-toi un peu, continuait Kyungsoo à l'égard de son petit ami avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Baekhyun : Et tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Quoi ? Moi ?  
\- A propos de Jongtae.  
\- Ha... Je sais pas. J'y réfléchis.  
\- C'est tout réfléchi ! intervint de nouveau Jongin. On l'encastre dans un mur ou on le noie dans la fontaine. Au choix.

Baekhyun explosa de rire tandis que Kyungsoo soupirait de nouveau, exaspéré.

\- Tu vois ce que je subis ? Vivement que tu reviennes, j'en peux plus là !  
\- J'ai hâte aussi ! Ça ne fait qu'un week-end et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une semaine. Vous me manquez déjà. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point.  
\- Ô mon dieu ! s'écriait encore Jongin, mimant un haut le cœur.  
\- Mais quoiiii ? riait Baekhyun.  
\- Hyung, tu vires gay mon pote. Je crois que t'as perdu ta virilité en même temps que tes dents.  
\- JONGIN ! se blasphéma Kyungsoo, outré.  
\- Quoi encore ?

Baekhyun fut prit d'un fou rire interminable. En temps normal, il aurait pu piquer en fard ou se prendre gentiment la tête avec son ami plus jeune mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de parler de nouveau avec eux après tout ce qui s'était passé que ça ne l'atteignit même pas.

\- Rappelle-moi... commença Baekhyun entre deux spasmes. Qui de nous deux est gay, Jongin ?  
\- ... C'est pas pareil.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! continua Baekhyun en rigolant toujours autant.  
\- Je suis un homme, moi. Un vrai. Y a pas plus viril !  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?! s'insurgea Kyungsoo. Et... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Et puis... continua Jongin, je reste l'homme.  
\- Yaahhh ! s'outragea Kyungsoo.  
\- Je n'veux pas de détails ! s'exclama Baekhyun avant de recommencer à rire.

Ils continuèrent à rire et discuter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne raccrochent, Kyungsoo et Jongin devant repartir en cours. Baekhyun se leva donc du lit et rejoignit Chanyeol qui finissait de tout disposer sur la table.

\- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre rire à si grands éclats !

Baekhyun rougit et s'assit en vitesse à table. Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant de tout et de rien.

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement, se posant simplement devant la télé et essayant d'éviter à Baekhyun de trop bouger. Ils se calèrent donc dans le canapé tous les deux, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, et décidèrent de se faire un marathon de films en tapant dans les grosses sagas et commencèrent par le Seigneur des anneaux en version longue, s'enfilant les films jusqu'au soir où ils se firent un plateau repas avec Jondae qui était rentré en fin d'après-midi.  
Vers 23h30, ils finirent le second volet et Jongdae se leva du canapé en s'étirant. Baekhyun ne put retenir un long bâillement et Chanyeol rigola.

\- Bon, allez, au lit !  
\- Il est tôt encore...  
\- Pas tant que ça. Mais tu es crevé, lui rappela Jongdae. Et, on se répète mais tu as besoin de repos !  
\- Hm...  
\- Tu guériras encore plus vite si tu te reposes alors au lit !

Baekhyun ne rouspéta pas plus et Jongdae partit dans sa chambre en leur faisant signe de la main. Baekhyun et Chanyeol se dirigèrent donc vers celle du plus grand dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Le petit brun se déshabilla directement pour enfiler son pyjama attitré - il s'y était habitué et surtout attaché - puis se glissa sous la couverture. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Chanyeol et le vit le regarder à côté du lit. Cherchant ce qu'il devait faire. Et en un regard, il sut. Baekhyun lui sourit et Chanyeol fit le tour du lit pour se glisser à son tour à l'intérieur. Le petit brun roula sur son flan gauche et se positionna face à son ami qui plongea tout de suite son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais que tu veux que je limite mes efforts, commença-t-il alors, et je suis conscient que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi mais il va tout de même falloir que je rentre chez moi...  
\- Alors là, pas question, le coupa Chanyeol, doucement mais fermement. Je garde un œil sur toi.  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de "mais" qui tiennent. Tu restes là cette semaine, Jongdae est d'accord et c'est même lui qui l'a conseillé alors tu ne bouges pas. Il t'a même acheté des fringues pour que tu puisses te changer et tout. Alors tu restes là. On verra ensuite le week-end prochain.

Baekhyun se couvrit la tête avec la couverture en marmonnant. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il adorait Chanyeol et Jongdae mais rester chez eux l'oppressait. Il avait l'impression, quoiqu'ils puissent dire, d'abuser de leur générosité et il n'était pas non plus habitué à vivre à plusieurs. Même quand il habitait chez ses parents, ces derniers n'étaient pas autant sur son dos. Faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient occupés avec leur travail.

\- Allez, boude pas, fit Chanyeol en découvrant sa tête.

Baekhyun releva les yeux vers lui et gonfla ses joues pour bien lui signifier que même s'il acceptait et qu'il l'appréciait énormément, cela l'embêtait. Chanyeol ne put réprimer un gloussement devant sa bouille - qu'il trouva affreusement mignonne - et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste vif avant d'appuyer sur ses joues de son pouce et son index, pinçant la mâchoire du plus petit. Baekhyun le laissa simplement faire.  
Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, front contre front.

Les premiers jours semblèrent extrêmement longs pour Baekhyun. Il avait beau énormément aimer Chanyeol et Jongdae, s'occuper en jouant à des jeux vidéos, regardant la télé, lisant, rattrapant ses cours grâce à Kyungsoo qui lui envoyait tout... Le fait de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme il le voulait et d'être cloîtrer dans cet appartement - qui n'était même pas le sien qui plus est -, le faisait bouillir intérieurement et commençait franchement à l'agacer.

\- Juste une petite semaine, lui répétait alors Chanyeol plein de douceur dans ces moments-là où l'agacement était à son paroxysme.

En temps normal et en pleine santé, passer une semaine chez l'un des ses meilleurs amis - ce qu'était devenu Chanyeol, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire - Baekhyun se serait éclaté, aurait adoré et aurait probablement souhaiter rester encore plus longtemps.  
Mais voilà, là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne supportait pas se sentir aussi faible et dépendant et même passer ses journées dans ses horribles salles de cours lui semblaient plus enviables.  
C'est pour dire à quel point il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Et si tu invitais tes amis ? proposa Chanyeol, un après-midi.  
\- Je peux ? s'était alors calmé le jeune homme.  
\- Bien sûr.

Il se décida donc que Kyungsoo, Jongin et Sehun viendraient passer leur vendredi après-midi chez Chanyeol et Jongdae, Kyungsoo et Sehun n'ayant plus cours passé 15h et Jongin ayant décrété qu'il sécherait. Kyungsoo et Baekhyun avaient tenter de l'en empêcher mais il s'était décidé et il était maintenant impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'ai de bonnes notes. On ne me dira rien.

Il se feraient donc passer pour malade et rejoindrait Kyungsoo à la fin de ses cours pour aller directement chez Chanyeol et Jongdae ensemble.

La fin de la semaine sembla passer un peu plus vite pour Baekhyun. Il était heureux de pouvoir revoir ses amis et avait l'impression qu'il en avait été séparé - d'eux et de sa vie quotidienne - depuis des mois alors que cela ne faisait qu'une petite semaine. Lui et Chanyeol continuèrent à passer leurs journées à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à regarder des films, passant à Harry Potter, une fois la série du Seigneur des anneaux et de son préquel la saga du Hobbit terminées. Quand Jongdae rentrait de ses cours, soit ils se posaient ensemble devant l'un des films soit ils passaient leur soirée à discuter. Malgré sa mauvaise foi, son humeur exécrable et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou penser, Baekhyun se plaisait vraiment beaucoup avec eux. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé et avait appris à relativiser, il réussit enfin à profiter du moment, de l'instant présent et surtout de la présence de ses deux nouveaux et très poches amis.  
Mais le moment de la journée qu'il préférait était lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher. Baekhyun enfilait le t-shirt et le short trop grands pour lui de Chanyeol comme pyjama - il s'en était tellement attaché qu'il s'était un jour demandé comment il ferait une fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui - et se glissait sous les draps où Chanyeol le rejoignait. En boxer. Cela le troublait toujours. Enfin, un peu moins tout de même... Non. Pas moins. Juste... différemment. Il ne saurait l'expliquer. En tout cas, une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le lit, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir assez proches l'un de l'autre (la taille du lit n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus en même temps) et sentir la présence rassurante de Chanyeol à ses côtés plaisait énormément à Baekhyun.  
Même s'il trouvait cela étrange. Très étrange. De ressentir ça. Alors qu'ils étaient deux mecs de 22 ans. Il était conscient que leur relation avait évolué et qu'ils n'agissaient pas comme des potes - mecs - avaient l'habitude de faire. Qu'ils avaient un comportement finalement assez... "féminin" l'un envers l'autre. Oui, les clichés et les préjugés ont la vie dure. Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, il était vrai que leur relation était... troublante. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, tellement qu'ils étaient extrêmement affectueux l'un envers l'autre et étaient très câlins. Il savait très bien qu'en les voyant, d'autres - comme Jongin même si lui c'était par taquinerie - les aurait tout de suite catégoriser de "gay". Mais pour eux leurs gestes étaient anodins, totalement naturels tellement ils étaient insouciants et sans l'ombre d'une pensée cachée.  
Leur amitié était juste... une évidence.

\- J'ai aussi un pote qui doit passer, déclara Chanyeol le vendredi tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs amis. Ça ne dérange pas, c'est bon ?  
\- Non, pas du tout ! On est chez toi après tout. Pis comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Chanyeol le remercia d'un sourire.  
Ils étaient installés devant la télé, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, le bras droit de Chanyeol sur les épaules de Baekhyun.

\- Il est en année spé' dans ton université, tu l'as peut être déjà croisé.  
\- Ha oui ? Ce serait marrant, tiens ! C'est un pote de lycée ?  
\- Yep. Il a un an de plus, c'était mon sunbae au club de théâtre.  
\- T'as fais du théâtre ? Trop cooool !

Chanyeol ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?  
\- Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Suho.  
\- D'acc !

Il ne fit aucune remarque mais se fit la réflexion que le nom de "Suho" lui était étrangement familier... Il ne sut dire pourquoi.  
C'est alors que la sonnette raisonna dans l'appartement de Chanyeol et Baekhyun se leva pour aller ouvrir à Kyungsoo, Jongin et Sehun qui firent alors leur entrée. Ils saluèrent Chanyeol puis tous partirent s'installer dans le salon. Les 3 nouveaux venus se posèrent sur le canapé tandis que Baekhyun s'assit par terre et Chanyeol sur une chaise qu'il avait approché. Baekhyun se chargea des présentations.

\- Les gars, voici donc Chanyeol. Son meilleur ami et colocataire Jongdae est en cours, vous le verrez sûrement plus tard. Chanie, voici Kyungsoo, mon meilleur ami et ami d'enfance que tu as eu au téléphone, Jongin, son petit ami et Sehun. Jongin et Sehun ont deux ans de moins que nous, Kyungsoo, un.  
\- Ok, ok... Enchanté !

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment réagir. Il avait très bien comprit que Beakhyun était très important pour eux alors c'était normal qu'ils soient intéressés par lui mais cela le gênait toute cette attention soudaine. Il n'était pas habitué.


	8. Chapter 8 - Révélations

_*dépoussière son compte* COUCOU LES CHINGUUUUS ! ヽ(・∀・)ノ_

 _Ça faisait longtemps... Oui, très longtemps. Presque un an en fait._

 _Mais me revoilà ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre de L'espoir d'un "Allô" ! (^^)ｂ_  
 _C'est pas beau ça, dites-moi ?_  
 _Non ?_

 _Concernant cette fiction, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer... Qu'elle est **finie** !_  
 _Et cette fois, je ne déconne pas, elle est réellement finie. Finie de finie._  
 _Mon bébé... ;-;_

 _En début de semaine dernière, j'ai eu un élan de motivation. Je tenais et tiens toujours énormément à cette fan-fiction que je n'avais absolument pas oubliée, et ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle finisse abandonné. Elle a un truc cette fiction, même pour moi. Je l'ai choyé comme aucune autre jusqu'à ce jour. Alors je souhaitais sincèrement aller jusqu'au bout._  
 _Alors, ce lundi-là, je me suis posée et j'ai décrété que je finirai d'écrire puis de poster cette fan-fiction pour Noël. A la base, je m'étais dit que je reviendrais après une pause d'une année complète. Mais bon. L'inspiration et la motivation étaient là, j'ai pensé à mes quelques fans fidèles (ma meilleure amie et ma Clem eonnie pour en citer mais je n'oublies pas les quelques autres ) et j'ai finalement décidé de me (re)lancer._  
 _Et une semaine plus tard, elle était pliée._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie, je mettais un point final sur l'une de mes "longues" fictions. Honnêtement, j'arrive très rarement à tenir une fan-fiction (la preuve avec Coïncidence que j'ai passé en "pause indéterminée" ; je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, je sais où je pourrais allée avec, j'ai un plan, plusieurs chapitres écrits mais maintenant, je n'ai plus trop la tête à cette fiction. J'y reviendrais peut être plus tard.). Alors finir celle-ci, déjà précieuse pour moi, ce fut très... à la fois très étrange et incroyable. Ça me fait quelque chose quoi. (´･ｪ･`) C'était mon bébé, cette fiction, elle va me manquer... Je ne me rends toujours pas réellement compte que c'est fini d'ailleurs. (´;ㅿ;｀) *fille super émotive*_

 _M'enfin, bref !_  
 _Je reviendrais là-dessus lors du dernier chapitre. Pour l'instant : place à la suite pour vous ! ٩(≧▽≦)۶_  
 _Je m'étais arrêtée exactement à la moitié de cette histoire sans le vouloir. ;) Il reste en tout 7 chapitres en comptant celui-ci (il y en a donc 14 en tout pour tout). Donc en postant un chapitre chaque semaine, dans 6 semaines, vous aurez le dernier ! Il ne restera alors que deux semaines avant noël. Mission accomplie._  
 _Ainsi, vous êtes prévenus ! ;)_

 _Chers chingus, voici donc le tant attendu (ou pas) chapitre 8 !_  
 _J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant ma pause, en même temps que le précédent. A l'époque, je n'en étais pas très satisfaite et je dois avouer que même aujourd'hui, même en étant revenu dessus, c'est toujours pas ça pour moi. Mais bon, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite ! XD_  
 _Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis ! Même négatif. Tant que c'est bien construit/argumenté, tout me va ! ^^_

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que je n'en ai pas perdu en cours de route, cette pause vous ayant découragé..._  
 _XOXO_

 _PS : J'ai rajouté des titres à mes chapitres._

* * *

Baekhyun l'arracha de son malaise en éclatant de rire devant cette "tension" et l'attention fut de nouveau sur lui.

\- Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta alors Kyungsoo.  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste douloureux quand je force trop mais ça va. Des côtes fêlées c'est pas rien ! Mais je fais avec.  
\- Limite, il court et saute déjà partout, ajouta Chanyeol. Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences : malgré son frêle petit corps, il est costaud ! On dirait pas comme ça mais en fait... !  
\- Yaaaah ! protesta Baekhyun qui lui lança son poing dans le tibia.  
\- Heeey ! C'était un compliment !  
\- Tu as une drôle de façon de les faire !  
\- Tu devrais être habitué pourtant.  
\- ... Chut.

Ses trois amis, qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, éclatèrent de rire devant son soudain manque de répartie. Chanyeol les rejoignit tandis que Baekhyun gonflait ses joues d'une moue boudeuse.

\- Amis indignes !  
\- On n'a rien fait ! se défendit Sehun.  
\- Justement.

Leurs rires redoublèrent de force et finirent par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard. Baekhyun se leva ensuite pour leur proposer à boire, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tout de suite. Faisant comme chez lui désormais, il partit à la cuisine attraper des boissons et des verres. Il sortit donc sept verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca et une autre d'orange puis repartit dans le salon. Il disposa les verres devant chacun d'eux et en posa deux avec les bouteilles sur la table basse à l'écart.

\- Pour Jongdae et ton pote quand ils arriveront, répondit-il à la question silencieuse de Chanyeol qui le fixait.  
\- C'est gentil.

Il lui lança un regard et un sourire attendris avant de descendre de sa chaise pour aider Baekhyun à servir tout le monde. Il le rejoignit ensuite sur le tapis, s'adossant à la table basse qu'ils avaient poussée et la discussion fut relancé. L'après-midi se déroula avec entrain dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Baekhyun en eut l'impression que tous ses maux s'étaient volatilisés et ni repensa plus une seconde.

\- Ça va très certainement vous paraître - et ça l'est - indiscret, commença Chanyeol alors que Baekhyun et ses amis étaient partis dans une longue remontée dans le passé à travers leurs souvenirs heureux communs, mais... Comment se fait-il que toi, Kyungsoo qui a un an de moins que nous soit à notre niveau scolairement ?  
\- Tu as le droit de poser la question, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le concerné en souriant. J'ai tout simplement sauté une classe quand j'étais en primaire. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Baekhyun quand on était enfant.  
\- Ohhhhh ! Je vois.  
\- Et Sehun, continua alors Baekhyun, a été très malade il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il était en seconde année au lycée... Du coup, il a était une grande partie de l'année absent et, une fois guéri, a du redoublé pour rattraper son retard.  
\- D'accord...

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Chanyeol se senti mal à l'aise d'avoir lancer ce sujet. En le voyant, Baekhyun rigola et lui frappa le dos de sa main gauche.

\- Tu t'en fais trop, mec !

Sans s'en apercevoir, le mouvement de son bras, poussa légèrement la bouteille d'orange qui perdit alors son équilibre sur la table basse et tomba dans un bruit sec, faisant sursauter Baekhyun qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ses amis lui rirent au nez tandis que Chanyeol ramassait la bouteille, vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée correctement.

\- Fillette, déclara-t-il, principalement par habitude, en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
\- Mais t'es pas possible ! s'exclama Baekhyun en rigolant à moitié.

Il lui lança alors la fin de son verre et Chanyeol fut arrosé de coca qui se répandit légèrement sur le tapis.

\- Baekhyun ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. T'abuses !  
\- C'toi qui a commencé !  
\- T'avais pas besoin d'abîmer le tapis pour ça !  
\- Rohhh ça va, 'y a quasi rien dessus.

Chanyeol leva les yeux au ciel et contourna le canapé pour aller se changer. Baekhyun, un sourire en coin, ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

\- C'toi la fillette pour le coup.

Chanyeol se stoppa net. Il se retourna doucement et planta ses pupilles dans celles de Baekhyun comme pour y déceler quelque chose. Il prit alors la bouteille de coca à porté de main sur la table basse, la secoua vivement et l'ouvrit devant Baekhyun qui se reçu le jet de la boisson gazeuse en plein visage. Il se protégea de ses mains et se leva d'un coup tandis que Chanyeol explosait de rire devant leurs amis hébétés.

\- Mais t'es fou ?!

Il se jetta les bras en avant sur Chanyeol, essayant de lui arracher la bouteille des mains et une lutte commença entre les deux. Chanyeol tenait fermement la bouteille et n'était pas près de la lui abandonner, secouant les bras dans tous les sens, essayant d'utiliser sa grande taille à son avantage. Il la leva donc au-dessus de sa tête, forçant Baekhyun à la lâcher. Ce dernier perdit alors équilibre et retomba contre le torse collant de son ami, agrippant son t-shirt dans son dos pour ne pas glisser et s'étaler par terre. Chanyeol fit un pas en arrière sous le choc.

\- Trop petit ! le nargua-t-il.  
\- Tss !

Baekhyun relâcha le tee-shirt de son ami, ramenant ses mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner de lui d'un coup sec. Chanyeol perdit l'équilibre et fit plusieurs pas en arrière en explosant de rire devant la réaction enfantine - mais non moins adorable - du petit brun. Ce dernier était trempé, ses cheveux collants et dégoulinant sur son visage ainsi que sa nuque et le long de son dos, son tee-shirt aussi était trempe et collant, et son pantalon partiellement. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter que du coca n'y entre, s'essuyant le front pour éliminer un maximum de "gouttières".

\- J'suis bon pour la douche ! Je colle de partout ! se plaignit-il.  
\- Et moi donc ?

Chanyeol se rapprocha doucement pour déposer la bouteille - désormais vide - sur la table basse puis se pencha vers Baekhyun pour être à sa hauteur. D'un geste tendre, il lui essuya les paupières de ses pouces avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en rigolant.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda alors soudainement Jongin, le regard sérieux fixé sur eux.  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna Baekhyun qui repoussait le bras de Chanyeol. Mais pas du tout !

Il lança un regard à Chanyeol qui écarquillait les yeux, scié par la question qui lui semblait tout autant surprenante qu'à son ami.

\- Nous sommes juste amis, réussit-il à dire lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. De très bons amis, très proches mais des amis.  
\- Tout à fait ! confirma Baekhyun. Aiiish ! Je suis tout collant maintenant !

Il pinça son t-shirt pour l'écarter de son torse dans un bruit de succion qui voulait tout dire avant d'abandonner d'un air écœurer. Il récupéra la bouteille de coca et alla la jeter. En revenant près du canapé, il remarqua qu'il gouttait et qu'on pouvait alors le suivre à la trace. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- J'en met partouuuuuut ! râla-t-il, faisant ainsi rire ses amis.  
\- Va aussi falloir que je me change, remarqua Chanyeol, les yeux sur son t-shirt blanc trempe devenu transparent.

Baekhyun était toujours à la salle de bain lorsqu'on sonna. Chanyeol, le t-shirt toujours trempé de coca alla ouvrir à son ami. Ce dernier le salua d'un air étonné en le voyant dans cet état.

\- Et bien alors ? Tu ne sais plus boire ?  
\- Je dirais plutôt que mon pote est un idiot. Mais j'ai su me venger hyung, n'en doute pas.  
\- Loin de moi, cette idée !

Il le fit entrer et ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient toujours sur le canapé. Ils se levèrent d'un bond en le voyant approcher.  
Baekhyun finissait de s'habiller et se passa très vite un coup de peigne dans les cheveux pour tenter de les dompter un petit peu, histoire qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens. Il récupéra son portable qu'il avait machinalement posé sur l'étagère en le sortant de son jean trempe et le fourra dans le propre qu'il venait d'enfiler. Il attrapa un rouleau de bandage et sorti de la salle de bain.  
Il atteignit le salon au moment où Kyungsoo, le seul de ses trois amis à pouvoir le reconnaître, réagissait. Il s'écria, surpris, pointant le nouvel arrivant du doigt :

\- Mais c'est toi !

Suho le fixa, hébété d'une telle première rencontre avant de comprendre, quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa première rencontre avec Kyungsoo. Enfin si, officiellement, c'était leur première rencontre. Mais il s'était déjà vu. Et de près.  
Même qu'il l'avait aidé.  
Baekhyun les rejoignit alors, lui aussi surpris, l'ayant reconnu au premier coup d'œil, comprenant enfin pourquoi le nom de "Suho" lui disait autant quelque chose. Il sortit tout le monde de leur état second en les faisant s'asseoir : Kyungsoo, Jongin et Sehun de nouveau sur le canapé, se serrant un peu plus pour laisser de la place à Suho qui s'assit en biais pour voir tout le monde et Baekhyun et Chanyeol (qui était très vite partit se changer) reprirent leur place sur le tapis. Ils se fixèrent en silence durant un instant.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? lança enfin Chanyeol, brisant le silence.  
\- Vite fait, répondit Kyungsoo qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
\- Disons qu'on s'est vu, explica Baekyun, de près, qu'il nous a aidé et qu'on a su son nom parce qu'un de ses amis l'a interpellé.  
\- Tu les as aidé ? répéta Chanyeol en regardant son ami.

Suho ne répondit pas et laissa simplement Baekhyun expliquer :

\- Tu te souviens de notre toute première discussion au téléphone ? Celle qui a duré des heures et des heures ?  
\- Comment oublier ça ?  
\- J'étais rentré plus tôt de cours à cause d'un incident.  
\- Ha mais oui ! L'autre con était venu t'faire chier !  
\- Voilà. En fait, il nous était tombé dessus au réfectoire et avait vidé son plateau sur moi. Suho, qui était assis au bout de la table, s'est interposé. Il lui a balancé un p'tit "crétin" avant de sortir avec élégance de la salle, rigola-t-il. N'empêche que ça l'a calmé au Jongtae.  
\- D'accord...  
\- C'était donc lui ! s'exclama Sehun en comprenant tout, mettant enfin des visages sur des noms et reconstituant des scènes dont on lui avait parlé.  
\- Bien joué, mec ! le félicita Jongin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- J'ai un minimum d'influence sur lui, c'est pour ça.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, celle de Chanyeol y compris.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est euh... commença-t-il décontenancé par cet intérêt soudain. C'est mon cousin.  
\- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.  
\- Nos pères sont frères.  
\- Pas possible... souffla Kyungsoo qui n'en revenait pas.  
\- Ton... cousin ? Ce salaud ? n'en revenait pas Chanyeol.  
\- Euh... Oui. Mais... Comment tu le connais, toi, Chanyeol ?  
\- Via moi, dit Baekhyun.  
\- Ouais. Certes. Ma question était un peu bête pour le coup. Et vous deux, d'où vous connaissez-vous ?  
\- C'est... commença Baekhyun, une longue histoire...  
\- T'es au courant de tout ce que fait ton cousin ?  
\- Comment ça ? Qu'il fait le con ? Oui. Il fait sa brute depuis la fin du collège. Il se croit supérieur et s'en prend aux plus faibles.

Il accrocha son regard à celui de Baekhyun.

\- Désolé. Je ne cherche pas à dire que tu l'es...  
\- T'inquiète.  
\- Mais... continua Chanyeol. Je veux dire... Tu sais ce qu'il fait concrètement ? C'est allé loin quand même !  
\- Oui, il a été exclu pour avoir collé un gars de sa classe sur sa chaise après y avoir mis des punaises. Son père n'a pas apprécié d'ailleurs et lui a mis une rouste. On a appris ensuite, qu'il en avait aussi envoyé un à l'infirmerie après le sport.  
\- Et c'est tout ?  
\- Son père l'a quand même frappé... Tu veux plus ?! s'effraya-t-il.  
\- Non... Mais il a fait pire, tu sais...  
\- Il cogne souvent, oui... (Il vit alors le regard de Chanyeol à la fois en colère et désespéré tandis que Baekhyun, lui, baissait la tête) Chanyeol... Que cherches-tu à me dire ?  
\- Je pensais que ce genre d'histoire et de réputation circulait vite... fit remarquer Sehun dans un chuchotement.  
\- C'est resté interne à la classe au final... lui répondit tout aussi bas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun vit Jongin serrer les poings au point de voir ses phalanges blanchir. Kyungsoo suivit son regard et posa tendrement sa main sur l'un de ses poings pour l'apaiser. Ce qu'il réussi à peu près. Mais le regard de Jongin resta noir. Suho s'en aperçu et son regard passa d'une personne à une autre, s'arrêtant sur celui de Chanyeol.

\- Va falloir me dire ce qu'il a fait parce que là, vous m'inquiétez ! Mon cousin est un pauvre crétin, je le sais ! Il a envoyé un camarade de classe à l'hôpital quand il était au lycée après l'avoir forcé à boire un truc dont il était allergique !  
\- Le gars qui s'est tout pris au réfectoire, c'est moi, déclara alors Baekhyun. Mais ça, tu le sais. Le gars qui s'est fait marcher dessus en cours d'endurance et qui a fini à l'infirmerie, c'est aussi moi. (Il lança un regard à Chanyeol à qui il ne l'avait avouer que récemment, lui ayant racontant tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé après qu'il l'ait récupéré en piteux état.) Le gars collé à sa chaise pleine de punaises, c'est aussi moi. (Son regard repartit vers Suho qu'il voyait se décomposer). Ces gars ne sont qu'une seule et même personne et il s'agit de moi. Jongtae m'en veut. Pour tout, pour rien, pour n'importe quoi. Que sais-je finalement ? Mais il m'a prit en grippe et il m'en veut à mort.  
\- Baekhyun, je... commença Suho qui se sentait mal vis à vis de lui.  
\- Et il l'a presque tué ! explosèrent Chanyeol et Jongin ensemble.

Ils se levèrent, leur regard se croisèrent et ils se rassirent aussi sec.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos, intervint Baekhyun, faudra refaire mes bandages.

Il monta le rouleau qu'il avait ramené de la salle de bain puis détourna le regard en voyant tout le monde le fixer.

\- Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le dire clairement, intervint à son tour Jongin, je vais te le dire : ton salaud de cousin a tabassé Baekhyun avec ses quatre potes - cinq sur un ! c'est du beau ! - et l'a abandonné, son téléphone explosé et dans un état déplorable, dans un quartier malfamé de la banlieue de Séoul qu'il ne connaissait bien sûr absolument PAS !

Les cinq garçons racontèrent alors tout depuis le début, en détails sans rien omettre, à Suho qui les écouta, l'air sérieux et grave. Ils prirent le temps qu'il faut, la discussion ne semblant plus finir. Jongdae finit par rentrer de ses cours, arrivant en pleine "heure grave" et vint simplement se poser aux côtés de Baekhyun qui enleva son t-shirt pour qu'il puisse le soigner et refaire ses bandages. Suho le regarda faire, découvrant les diverses ecchymoses et autres blessures de Baekhyun pendant que Chanyeol finissait de lui raconter leur longue histoire.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont à peur Jongtae, c'est de son père, déclara Suho plus tard.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table et finissait de manger, une glace à la main. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tout lui raconter et Jongdae de soigner Baekhyun, ils s'aperçurent que l'heure avait très vite tourné. Ils s'étaient alors commander des pizzas pour aller au plus simple et avait décidé de réfléchir, ensemble à une solution pour se débarrasser de Jongtae et libérer Baekhyun et les autres victimes qu'il y avait pu avoir, de leur tourmente.

\- C'est la conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivé, acquiesça Baekhyun.  
\- Jongtae pense être intouchable parce que son père est un haut placé. S'il fait une connerie, son père usera de son pouvoir pour le sortir d'affaire et faire oublier le problème pour ainsi éviter d'entâcher sa réputation.  
\- Mais alors comment faire ? Si son père est de son côté et efface tout...  
\- Justement. Mon oncle n'est pas si idiot. Sa patience a des limites. Il lui a pardonné beaucoup de choses, toutes minimes si on oubli l'histoire de son camarades de classe hospitalisé. Mon oncle mettait ça sur le compte de la rébellion et de son besoin de montrer sa puissance. Il était au collège et au lycée. Il pensait que ça lui passerait. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il s'était calmé en entrant à l'université. Il n'avait plus vent de problèmes qu'aurait causé son fils. Alors son exclusion d'il y a quelques semaines, lui a fait l'effet d'une gifle monumentale. Il s'est énervé, l'a corrigé espérant le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il faut qu'on joue là-dessus.  
\- Comment ?

Le silence retomba le temps qu'il réfléchisse.

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à prouver à mon oncle que mon cousin s'enlise de plus en plus dans la délinquance.

Leurs quatre amis quittèrent l'appartement dans les alentours de minuit et chacun retourna à sa chambre pour se coucher après avoir débarrasser et ranger le salon. Les révélations et les discussions de l'après-midi tournaient en boucle dans leur tête. Chanyeol n'en revenait pas que son ami et sunbae du lycée se révèle être le cousin du bourreau de Baekhyun. Le monde était décidément bien petit et mystérieux ! Pouvant leur réserver bien des surprises...  
Baekhyun s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, en plein réflexion. Chanyeol le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'allongeant sur son flan droit et vint poser son front contre l'épaule de son ami, fermant les yeux. Baekhyun sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de son ami glisser sur sa peau, le long de son bras. Bercé, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté, la posant contre celle de Chanyeol et ferma à son tour les yeux. Il sentait le parfum du shampoing du plus grand envahir ses narines et prit de plus amples inspirations. Il sentait bon.  
Cette réaction le fit tiquer. Si fort qu'il en ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec, redressant la tête sous la surprise : Il sentait bon ?. _"Il sentait bon ?"_ ? Bon, certes, c'était le cas. Un mélange de noix de coco et de son odeur à lui. Une senteur exquise pour son nez. Et... STOP! Se faire cette réflexion n'était pas un peu - beaucoup - ... étrange ? Pourquoi prenait-il donc tant plaisir à se coller contre lui ? Et à... le... sentir ?  
Mon dieu ! Mais que lui était-il arrivé bon sang ?!  
C'était quoi ce genre de pensées ? Il avait l'impression de devenir un peu pervers...  
Mais Chanyeol était un mec, voyons !  
Et son ami ! Très proche ! Il tenait à lui. Énormément.

Chanyeol se mit alors à remuer dans son sommeil. Il étendit ses jambes puis se colla encore plus à Baekhyun dont il agrippa le bras. Le jeune brun se figea en le sentant bouger pour venir se coller à lui, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, les battements de son cœur accélérer et il eut soudainement chaud. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son ami endormi, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, des mèches de cheveux de sa frange lui chatouillant doucement le nez. Il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser pour laisser passer son cœur semblait vouloir s'en échapper.  
Il détourna précipitamment le regard, fixant de nouveau le plafond et secoua vivement la tête comme s'il pouvait se libérer de ses pensées de cette façon.  
Les paroles de Jongin tournaientt soudainement en boucle dans sa tête.  
 _"Vous sortez ensemble ?"_  
Avaient-ils l'air de sortir ensemble ?  
 _"Vous sortez ensemble ?"_  
Semblaient-ils réellement amoureux ?  
 _"Vous sortez ensemble ?"_  
Avait-il réellement donné l'impression à ses amis qu'il aimait Chanyeol plus qu'il ne le concevait lui-même ?  
Et Chanyeol aussi ?

Attendez ! En se posant toutes ses questions, était-il en train d'admettre qu'il éprouvait de plus fort sentiments que ceux d'une simple amitié ?

Impossible...  
Chanyeol était son ami. L'un de ses meilleurs amis. Leur relation était, certes, presque fusionnelle mais ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ne pouvait-on pas être aussi proche sans avoir forcément développer des sentiments amoureux ? Oui, entre mecs, c'était quelque peu étrange et singulier...  
Mais tout de même !

Déjà fatigué, se triturer autant les méninges acheva Baekhyun qui finit par s'endormir sans s'être apporté la moindre réponse.


	9. Chapter 9 - L'épuisement

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! ;D_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche ! Et (après avoir décédé bien comme il faut avec les comeback du jour dont je me remet doucement en PLS bsjkdghjfdjhfdjg) comme promit la semaine dernière... Me voici donc avec le chapitre 9 de notre petit ChanBaek adoré (ou pas) ! \o/_

 _J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction au cours de ce chapitre. J'espère avoir réussi à m'y replonger correctement et que cela ne se voit pas, qu'il n'y a aucune "démarcation" visible de quelques natures que ce soit. Normalement, non. Je ne pense pas que mon écriture ait beaucoup changé en 10 mois sans avoir écrit quoique ce soit (ou alors pas grand chose) et comme j'avais des tout petits bouts déjà écrits, la reprise s'est faite en douceur._

 _Bref ! Assez parler, je vous laisse lire~_  
 _Bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _XOXO les Chingus !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Baekhyun se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Chanyeol le laissa dormir toute la matinée. Il se rendait très bien compte de l'état physique comme émotionnel du petit brun. Il avait beau faire le petit dur, il voyait très bien à quel point tout cela l'épuisait, sur les deux plans. Et les blessures qu'il avait n'étaient pas de celles qui guérissaient en une nuit. Ni en une semaine d'ailleurs. Alors d'un commun accord avec Jongdae, ils appelèrent l'un des proches sunbaes de ce dernier pour qu'il vienne ausculté le jeune homme. Chanyeol, malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en son meilleur ami, en fut rassuré mais en même temps, il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Et si quelque chose avait échappé à Jongdae ?  
Quand le médecin et sunbae de Jongdae arriva vers 13h30, Baekhyun dormait toujours à point fermé. Il l'ausculta donc dans son sommeil ce qui arrangèrent les deux meilleurs amis qui se dirent qu'ils n'auraient à le confronter qu'après. Parce que Baekhyun allait forcément râler, ils le savaient. Au moins, là, ils n'avaient pas à le persuader de se laisser faire. Une chose de moins à faire.

\- Jongdae a fait du très bon travail, il n'y a rien d'alarmant ou d'inquiétant, rassura le médecin une fois qu'il eut fini. Mais il lui faut du repos. Vraiment. Il se fatigue beaucoup trop et c'est pour ça qu'il dort autant. Je conseillerais encore deux semaines d'arrêt. Je sais qu'il insiste beaucoup mais essayez de le persuader de rester encore au moins une semaine tranquille ici. Pour les cours, je vais lui faire une dispense de sport. Il faut le ménager. J'interdis tout effort physique trop important pendant au moins un mois. Je reviendrais ensuite voir.

Les deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent et le médecin partit.  
Baekhyun finit par se réveiller vers 14h30. Il avait faim alors ils s'installèrent tous à table pour discuter et Chanyeol lui prépara de quoi manger. Les deux amis voyaient à quel point le visage de Baekhyun reflétait combien il était fatigué et cela les inquiétait. Ils avaient peur qu'il ne finisse par s'effondrer et que ses blessures s'aggravent.

C'est ce qui finit malheureusement par arriver le lendemain. Enfin, heureusement pour tout le monde, les blessures de Baekhyun ne s'aggravèrent pas mais il finit par s'effondrer. Épuisement, surplus d'émotions, le tout l'avait certainement trop secouer et avait finit par avoir raison de lui.  
Ce matin-là, les garçons s'étaient réveillés tôt et après s'être tournés et retournés inlassablement dans leur lit sans retrouver le sommeil, ils finirent par se lever aux alentours de 9h. Jongdae, lui, dormait toujours, il profitait de ses dimanches pour dormir plus longtemps. Chanyeol et Baekhyun se succédèrent à la salle de bain avant de se rejoindre dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, écoutant parfois seulement la télévision qu'ils avaient mis en fond sonore. Chanyeol n'avait toujours rien dit à Baekhyun à propos de la visite du médecin à son propos. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Jongdae et Chanyeol avait insisté pour que se soit lui qui lui annonce. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon moment. Il avait l'impression de devoir lui annoncer qu'il souffrait d'une maladie incurable alors que, franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Mais il savait que Baekhyun refuserait catégoriquement de rester sans rien faire plus longtemps. Alors que sa santé le lui obligeait.  
Chanyeol était tout à ses pensées lorsque Baekhyun se leva pour mettre sa vaisselle au sale. Il sentit sa tête lourde et vacilla quelque peu, se rattrapant au comptoir qu'il était en train de contourner. Sa tête lui tourna et, pris de vertige, il s'effondra. Chanyeol reprit ses esprits en entendant le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brisa en touchant le sol. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et s'élança vers son ami.

\- Baekhyun ?! Jongdae ! Vient vite ! Baekhyun s'est effondré !

Réveillé par l'agitation dans la cuisine, Jondae se leva en entendant son colocataire hurler son prénom dans l'appartement. Il sortit de son lit en toute hâte et se précipita dans le couloir où il croisa son meilleur ami qui portait le jeune brun dans ses bras, inconscient. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Chanyeol où ce dernier déposa en douceur Baekhyun dans le lit. Jondae vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à prendre sa tension, sa température,... Bref, à l'ausculter. Il vérifia l'état de ses blessures, changea certains de ses bandages et, enfin, le laissa tranquillement se reposer. Il fit sortir Chanyeol qu'il suivit jusque dans le salon. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux assis, il lui expliqua que Baekhyun n'avait rien de grave, que ses blessures étaient toujours ce qu'elles étaient : en pleine guérison, et que le jeune brun s'était effondré d'épuisement. Au-delà de l'épuisement physique, Baekhyun avait vécu beaucoup de choses et traversait des épreuves qui l'avaient épuisé moralement. Psychologiquement, c'était très dur pour lui et c'est pour quoi, aujourd'hui, il avait fini par s'écrouler. Il lui fallait du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Il fallait le ménager mais que lui aussi se ménage lui-même et sur ce point-là, c'était plus compliqué, ils en avaient conscience.

Baekhyun dormit toute la journée et ne se réveilla que sur les coups de 18h30. Il eut l'impression de sortir d'une très longue nuit épuisante comme s'il était rentré au petit matin suite à une grosse soirée, la gueule de bois en moins. Il n'avait même plus mal à la tête, il se sentait juste... un peu dans le coaltar d'avoir autant dormi. Il s'extirpa de sous la couette et se traîna jusqu'à sa porte qu'il ouvrit en baillant. Celle-ci grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant ce qui attira l'attention des deux meilleurs amis et colocataires qui étaient dans le salon. Chanyeol se leva d'un bond du canapé et se précipita vers Baekhyun tandis que Jongdae continuait à s'affairer dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Il leva simplement la tête quand ses deux amis arrivèrent dans le salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Comment vas-tu mon petit Baek ?

Ce dernier s'étira longuement avant de se tourner vers le comptoir derrière le canapé, posant la tête sur ses bras, croisés sur le dossier.

\- Bah écoute, j'ai suuuper bien dormi.

Jongdae explosa de rire alors que Chanyeol le regardait d'un air désespéré. Son don de minimiser les choses pouvaient vraiment l'exaspérer parfois. Il secoua la tête, blasé et se concentra sur la télé allumée face à lui.

\- Tu as fais un sacré somme, continua Jongdae, il faut le dire. Tu étais totalement épuisé.  
\- Je m'en n'étais pas rendu compte mais apparemment, ouais..  
\- Tu devrais faire attention. Ce n'est pas parce que ton corps ne te le dit pas que tu n'es pas fatigué. Le cerveau a sa propre façon de l'être et est bien plus fragile qu'on a tendance à le penser. Ménage-toi donc un peu.  
\- Oui, maman.  
\- Je ne plaisante pas Baekhyun.  
\- Je sais Jongdae et je t'en suis énormément reconnaissant. Je te promets de faire attention.  
\- Bien.

Jongdae se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors et Baekhyun le regarda faire, la tête penchée sur ses bras. Chanyeol, lui, était toujours plongé dans son documentaire concernant une enquête policière.

\- Tu prépares quoi ? demanda alors Baekhyun à Jongdae.  
\- J'avais envie de cuisiner alors ce soir, c'est un vrai festin qui vous attend !  
\- Génial !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Baekhyun se réinstalla correctement sur le canapé en rigolant. Il lança un regard du coin de l'œil à Chanyeol, toujours plongé dans son documentaire, intrigué par son silence, avant de hausser légèrement les épaules et de s'intéresser à son tour à ce qui était diffusé à la télévision.

\- Bon, pendant que ça mijote, moi, j'vais à la salle de bain. Si vous commencez à sentir une odeur étrange ou qu'il y a le feu, hurlez mon nom.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire, acquiescèrent et se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans le salon. Aucun deux ne pipa pour autant mot et le silence s'installa. Non pas qu'il soit gênant, Baekhyun et Chanyeol étaient de ces amis qui n'avaient pas besoin de combler chaque silence pour profiter de la présence de l'autre mais le petit brun trouvait décidément Chanyeol bien étrange depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose le dérangeait, qu'il boudait... mais il n'arrivait pas à en deviner la raison.

\- Chanyeol...? commença-t-il doucement.  
\- Hm ?

Il n'avait même pas détourné le regard de la télé. Baekhyun le regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la télé à nouveau.

\- Non, rien.

A la télévision, un enquêteur parlait harcèlement, stalker et meurtre qui souvent en découlait. Il racontait l'histoire d'un jeune homme, jeune employé de bureau qui était harcelé par son patron. Plus le temps passait, plus le patron exigeait bien trop à son employé et le harcelait. Mais la hiérarchie et la "loi du plus fort" bien trop encrées dans la société actuelle, l'empêchaient de se rebeller et ses collègues fermaient les yeux, ne voulant pas que le moindre geste en sa faveur ne leur retombe dessus.  
Il était en train d'expliquer les preuves quand, soudain, Baekhyun s'écria dans le salon :

\- Mais c'est ça !  
\- Quoi ? sursauta Chanyeol, se tournant enfin vers son ami.  
\- C'est tout bête mais... On a qu'à simplement faire ça avec Jongtae !

Chanyeol réfléchi à ce qu'il avait pu voir pour que Baekhyun trouve que ce soit une bonne idée. Il fixa la télé un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le brun.

\- Le filmer ?  
\- Ouais ! Et on enverrait ensuite la vidéo à son père !

Chanyeol baissa les yeux sans rien regarder en particulier, son esprit était parti dans la course folle de ses réflexions. Il pesa le pour et le contre et, inconsciemment, ramena ses doigts à sa bouche, commençant à se ronger les ongles, pris d'une intense réflexion. Baekhyun lui frappa gentiment la main pour qu'il arrête.

\- Tes ongles, le réprimanda-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est la première et seule idée qui vient à l'esprit mais sûrement la plus directe et plus concrète, admit-il sans prêter attention à la réflexion de son ami.  
\- Exactement. Jongtae ne pourra pas baragouiner son père pour nous le mettre à dos et celui-ci comprendrait enfin que son fils ne s'est pas du tout calmé. Et comme ça nous ferait une preuve pour porter plainte s'il voulait enterrer l'affaire...  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais pour le filmer, pris sur le fait, il faudrait que le "fait" se réalise.  
\- Ohhh mais il ne va pas s'arrêter là de toute façon.  
\- Oui mais alors, je REFUSE que t'ailles le provoquer. On le filme seulement s'il te tombe dessus. Ou sur quelqu'un d'autre. On le stalkera s'il le faut.  
\- Il me tombera dessus. Y a pas de soucis pour ça, je pense...  
\- Baekhyun...  
\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Chanyeol soupira, irrité mais résigné.

\- On verra ça quand tu reprendras les cours la semaine prochaine. On aura qu'à en discuter avec Suho avant.  
\- La semaine prochaine ? Tu veux dire dans une semaine ?! Mais j'y retourne demain !  
\- Non.  
\- Ha bon ? Et depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis qu'on a vu un vrai médecin et qu'on l'a ensuite décidé avec Jongdae. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à nous, on t'enfermerait ici trois semaines. T'es pas rétabli, Baekhyun. Encore moins pour aller tenir tête à l'autre abruti.  
\- J'y retourne demain.  
\- Pas question.  
\- J'y retourne.  
\- Baekhyun, tu t'es effondré tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas prêt.  
\- C'était l'émotion !  
\- Justement.  
\- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu tires la tronche depuis tout à l'heure ?

Baekhyun leva les yeux au ciel et inspira très lentement avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami, toujours aussi sévère.

\- Chanyeol, je suis sérieux. Tu ne me tiendras pas cloîtré ici une semaine de plus.  
\- Et je suis tout autant sérieux quand je te dis que si.  
\- Je m'en fiche. D'accord ou pas, j'y retourne demain.  
\- Baekhyun... (Ils se fixèrent un long moment d'un regard dur) T'as des côtes blessées, si tu forces trop ou qu'il te tombe dessus dans cet état...  
\- J'y retourne.  
\- C'est de l'inconscience...  
\- Chanyeol... Tu ne peux pas me garder enfermé contre mon gré. En plus, tu n'es même pas de ma famille. C'est du kidnapping et de la séquestration.

Chanyeol soupira et Baekhyun crut voir une lueur de désespoir traverser ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

\- La moitié de la semaine ? Jusqu'à mercredi au moins. S'il te plait...

Baekhyun poussa un long soupir à son tour, résigné de le voir autant insister mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

\- Ok. Mais jeudi, que tu sois pour ou pas, je serai en cours.

Chanyeol eut un léger sourire, content d'avoir réussi à repousser un tant soit peu son retour en cours mais il le remplaça très vite par une moue que Baekhyun trouva affreusement mignonne. Il éclata de rire en le voyant faire et lui frappa le dos du plat de sa main.

\- Allez, boude pas ! Je suis borné, c'est pas de ta faute !

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut lui qui passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus grand pour les lui ébouriffer en rigolant.  
Ses beaux et doux cheveux blancs.  
Chanyeol repoussa sa main en continuant de faire celui qui boudait. Car oui, il faisait semblant. Il lui était pratiquement impossible de lui faire réellement la gueule. Surtout quand il agissait comme ça et qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Sourire qu'il avait attendu très longtemps et qui se faisait désormais de plus en plus présent ces derniers jours.  
Il repoussa donc sa main et se plaça dos à son ami.

\- Les caresses de chien, ça donne des puces !

Ils entendirent soudainement le bruit dans le couloir et Jongdae entra à ce moment-là dans le salon.

\- Chanyeol, tu devrais appeler tes parents, ta mère m'a encore appelé parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à te joindre.  
\- Ha merde ! (Il tâta ses poches de pantalons - vides - en regardant tout autour de lui) J'ai mis où mon portable ?

Il partit en courant dans la chambre sous les regards mi-amusés mi-désespérés de ses deux amis qui éclatèrent de rire en le voyant sortir en trombe quelques secondes plus tard pour traverser le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain

\- Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Il repartit dans la chambre pour téléphoner à sa mère et Jongdae vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de Baekhyun, après avoir baisser le feu sous son plat qui mijotait toujours.

\- Chanyeol me l'a dit, déclara doucement Baekhyun.  
\- Baekhyun... Ce n'est pas pour te brider dans ta liberté mais tu as vraiment besoin de repos.  
\- Je sais... (Il soupira.) Mais c'est pas en restant ici que les choses vont avancer. Et j'ai besoin de bouger, de sortir et d'aller en cours. En plus, j'aime pas prendre du retard...  
\- T'as loupé que cinq jours, c'est pas énorme. Et Kyungsoo te les fait passer.  
\- Jongdae. Je t'adore mais tu ne me feras pas rester une semaine de plus. Chanyeol a déjà réussi à gagner trois jours en plus...  
\- Ha bon ? s'étonna-t-il, non sans un sourire.  
\- Oui. Pas besoin de prendre cet air de vainqueur. Il a insisté.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.  
\- Alors enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage !

Il s'élança les mains en avant vers Jongdae qui quitta alors le canapé d'un bond en éclatant de rire. Baekhyun s'étala donc dessus, de tout son long, la tête dans les cousins. Il se redressa lentement, en grimaçant et se tenant l'estomac. Le rire de Jongdae s'évanouit aussitôt et il s'approcha doucement de Baekhyun, une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

\- Désolé ! Ça va ?  
\- Parfaitement !

Baekhyun se relava complètement, en vitesse, attrapa le poignet de son ami et l'attira vers lui pour le renverser sur le canapé. Un grand et fier sourire illumina son visage, le regard malicieux.

\- Je t'ai eu !  
\- Ha ha ha. Très drôle ! Quel enfant... Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! (il soupira et le soulagement fit revivre ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude) Tu devrais faire doucement quand même.  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas assez bête pour me tuer moi-même.  
\- J'espère bien.  
\- Chanyeol n'a pas l'air d'en être conscient, lui. Il me traître comme si j'avais 5 ans.  
\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.  
\- Ouais mais bon.  
\- Il tient à toi, Beakhyun. Bien plus que tu ne le penses.  
\- Hm...

Jongdae lui sourit et Baekhyun eut soudainement l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ce à quoi il pensait. Mais il n'insista pas.  
Chanyeol revint dans le salon à ce moment-là.

\- Vous êtes drôlement proches tous les deux ! Mais si vous pouviez éviter de salir le canapé où je m'assois aussi, ce serait top.  
\- On pourrait faire les choses dans ton dos et tu n'en saurais rien... lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami d'un air taquin et provocateur.  
\- Yah ! s'exclama Chanyeol, choqué.  
\- Jongdae ! s'écria aussi Baekhyun en se redressant sur le canapé à toute vitesse.  
\- Roooh c'est bon ! Je vous taquine ! s'esclaffa leur ami.

Il s'arrêta de rire pour les regarder tous les deux, tout sourire, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, et il ne put retenir un nouveau rire en voyant leur air choqué. Il passa devant chacun d'eux, tapota l'épaule de Chanyeol et partit dans sa chambre en sifflotant joyeusement.  
Le silence s'installa quelques secondes pendant lesquels ils n'osèrent même pas se regarder.

-I-Il ne se passe vraiment rien entre lui et moi ! se justifia Baekhyun à toute vitesse.  
\- Je me doute bien, c'était juste pour vous embêter que j'ai dis ça... De toutes façon, Jongdae a une petite amie dont il est fou. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il rentre souvent aussi tard ?  
\- HA BON ?

Baekhyun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, surprenant Chanyeol qui le regardait, avec des yeux ronds. Au fond de l'appartement, il entendit un rire venir de la chambre de Jongdae et remarqua sa porte entrouverte, il comprit que même si ce dernier était parti, il ne loupait pas une miette de leur discussion. Le jeune homme baissa immédiatement la tête et se mit à rougir, gêné.

\- Désolé... Je ne savais pas, c'est pour ça...  
\- On en a jamais parlé en même temps, fit remarquer Chanyeol en haussant les épaules. Jongdae lui-même. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça te ferait autant d'effets comme nouvelle...  
Chanyeol lança un regard intrigué à Baekhyun qui rougit de plus belle.

\- Pas plus que ça. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, c'est tout.  
\- Mouais... lâcha Chanyeol peu convaincu. (Il se rapprocha alors de Baekhyun pour lui demander, plus bas) T'avais des vues sur lui ? Tu rougis depuis tout à l'heure... T'es gay ?  
\- QUOI ?! Mais non pas du tout ! D'où tu vas chercher ça ?

Chanyeol haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Juste une déduction. T'arrêtes pas de rougir, t'es hyper câlin et Jongin y a déjà fait allusion quand il est venu... Alors je me demandais, c'est tout.  
\- Mais... ! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça... Je rougis parce que je suis gêné et c'est une façon qu'à Jongin de me taquiner... Et je te ferais remarquer, que tu es tout aussi câlin que moi, hein. D'ailleurs, y a qu'à toi que j'en fais...

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres et ils rougirent tous deux à ses mots avant de détourner chacun le regard. Au bout d'un instant d'inconfort, Baekhyun se racla la gorge, descendit du canapé et s'approcha du grand décoloré et, avec une assurance feinte, lui demanda alors qu'il se tenait à côté de lui :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?  
\- Pas du tout, je vous taquinais juste, comme je l'ai déjà dis.

Ils se turent et le silence s'apprêtait à s'installer de nouveau mais il fut brisé dans la seconde par un nouvel éclat de rire venant des chambres : Jongdae écoutait toujours et se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Baekhyun fuit la pièce et son ami pour rejoindre la chambre.

\- Faut que j'appelle Kyungsoo, prétexta-t-il.

Il abandonna donc Chanyeol qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Son esprit était comme gelé et son corps figé. Il reprit alors ses esprits, soupira longuement et vint se laissait tomber dans le canapé avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur la télévision.


	10. Chapter 10 - Retour en cours

_Bonsoir !_

 _Oui, oui, nous sommes samedi~ Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster ou même préparer la suite demain alors je fais ça maintenant et, dans ma grand générosité, je vous poste carrément le chapitre aujourd'hui~_  
 _Je pense d'ailleurs vous les poster chaque samedi au final. Parce que ça va très certainement être la même chose la semaine prochaine alors tant qu'à faire..._  
 _Et puis, vous avez certainement plus de temps pour lire le weekend~ ;)_

 _Je ne suis pas très douée pour les conversations très "sérieuses" je trouve et je pense que ça a du déjà se voir alors je suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Et en plus, il est plus court..._  
 _Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Dans la chambre, Baekhyun se rua sur le lit sur lequel il se laissa choir sur le ventre. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de battre des pieds et des bras de frustration, gémissant et étouffant un cri dans la couette. Il se secoua ainsi quelques instants avant de se redresser sur les genoux. Son regard se fixa alors sur son portable, toujours sur sa table de chevet et il l'attrapa pour réellement appeler son meilleur ami.

\- Kyungiiiiiie ! s'exclama-t-il dès que celui-ci eut décroché.  
\- Baekhyun ? s'étonna son ami avant de rigoler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je n'vais pas pouvoir revenir avant au moins mercredi...  
\- Encore heureux ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Jongdae m'a tout raconté.  
\- Kyungsoo...  
\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Si c'était moi, je t'enfermerai encore une semaine ou deux !  
\- C'est justement ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire. J'ai dû négocier ma séquestration.  
\- Décidément, je les aime bien ces deux mecs.

Beakhyun recommença à se secouer de frustration en gémissant avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, fixant alors le plafond.

\- Mais j'en ai marre de rester sans rien faire là, moi... A attendre que ça se passe, squatter un appart qui n'est pas le mien, me faire entretenir...  
\- Mets donc ton ego de côté 5min, gars. T'as conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? De tes blessures ? N'aggrave donc pas les choses... Pense à tout ce que font Jongdae et Chanyeol pour toi sans que tu n'aies jamais rien demandé. Penses-tu réellement qu'ils se forceraient à te garder avec eux si tu étais une gêne ? Penses-tu réellement que c'est leur genre ?  
\- Ils sont beaucoup trop gentils et altruiste pour me laisser dans un coin alors que je suis blessé. Si ça se trouve, ils osent pas me foutre à la porte.  
\- Non mais tu t'entends ?! T'as si peu confiance en eux ?! En Chanyeol ? Qui est venu à ta rescousse en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il ne t'avait absolument jamais rencontré en vrai ? Ha bah merci pour eux !  
\- C'est pas ça...  
\- T'es exaspérant Baekhyun. Tu m'énerves franchement quand tu es comme ça. Je ne les connais que très peu, je n'ai pas beaucoup passé de temps avec eux... mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, que j'ai appris d'eux, c'est qu'ils ont leur cœur sur la main et qu'ils sont d'une honnêteté et d'un altruisme sans nom. Je trouve ça très dégradant de ta part, pour eux comme pour toi, et franchement mauvais que tu vois ça comme une façade.  
\- C'est pas ça !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- C'est moi que je ne supporte pas. A me voir dans cet état, ne rien pouvoir faire, ne pas pouvoir leur rendre une dixième de tout ce qu'ils font pour moi... Je me demande vraiment comment ils font pour me supporter.

Il entendit alors un petit rire étouffé dans le combiné.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris d'un coup ?  
\- Pour ce qui est de Chanyeol, j'ai ma petit idée.  
\- J'aime pas le ton que tu prends que tu dis ça...  
\- Bref. Si, justement, ton soucis, c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire, dis-toi que plus vite tu seras rétabli, plus vite tu pourras "revoler de tes propres ailes". C'est pas en allant faire ta vie maintenant, inconsciemment, aggravant alors les choses, tes blessures, provoquant de nouvelles semaines de repos... que ça ira mieux. Prends ton mal en patience. Rétablis-toi. On verra ensuite. Je trouve ça déjà cool de la part de Chanyeol d'avoir plié et de te laisser retourner en cours jeudi.  
\- Hm...  
\- Ha ! Jongin m'appelle, je dois te laisser. On reparle plus tard !

La communication prit fin et, ne bougeant pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune brun finit par s'assoupir. Quand Chanyeol vint le chercher dans la soirée pour aller dîner, il dormait à poings fermés et il n'osa pas le réveiller, sachant combien il avait besoin de se reposer. S'il avait faim, il finirait par se réveiller. Il referma donc doucement la porte et rejoignit Jongdae pour manger.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, Baekhyun n'avait absolument pas bouger. Il le prit donc dans ses bras, tira la couette et le glissa dessous. Il le regarda un instant dormir, un doux sourire aux lèvres puis partit à la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre dans le lit.

Les jours suivant passèrent très vite, bien plus vite que Baekhyun ne l'aurait cru. 72 heures étaient passées sans que les garçons ne s'en rendent compte et semblèrent soudainement insignifiantes à Baekhyun qui se demanda alors pourquoi il en avait fait tout un foin pour si peu.  
Le mercredi soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés tout deux sur le dos, le regard perdu sur le banc-plus-très-blanc du plafond, Baekhyun se trouva bien ridicule d'avoir autant débattu pour trois pauvres jours. Les deux suivant qui finiraient la semaine lui semblèrent d'autant plus dérisoires, il n'était plus à ça près... Mais il se refusait de revenir sur sa décision et était bien résolu à repartir en cours. D'autant plus que ces derniers jours s'étaient absolument bien déroulés pour lui et ses blessures et il n'avait plus autant envie de dormir. Même inconsciemment. Il s'en doutait.

\- Tu sais Chanyeol... commença-t-il, hésitant, dans le silence de la chambre.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je m'excuse de m'être bêtement pris la tête avec toi. Je sais très bien que tu pensais à moi, à mon bien, j'en ai conscience. Tu es adorable avec moi. Mais je me sentais tellement... inutile, pesant et encombrant.

Chanyeol glissa sur son flan droit et s'appuya sur son coude, regardant Baekhyun qui, lui, n'osa pas le confronter.

\- Tu ne l'étais, ne l'es et ne le seras jamais.

Le jeune brun ne répondit rien et évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de son ami. Le plafond lui semblait soudainement fort intéressant et l'étudiait sous tes les angles bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à voir.  
Chanyeol fronça les sourcils et attrapa le menton du plus petit entre ses doigts, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Baekhyun baissa les yeux pour éviter les siens.

\- Yah, l'interpella-t-il pour qu'il le regarde. Yaaah !

Le tenant toujours par le menton, Chanyeol ballotta la tête du petit brun pour le faire réagir. Ce dernier grommela, gonfla les joues et fronça le nez pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement. Il repoussa doucement sa main et se tourna de façon à être dos à Chanyeol.

\- Quel enfant... se désespéra Chanyeol tout en souriant. Tu boudes ?  
\- Non. Je dors.  
\- Mouais.

Chanyeol ébouriffa l'arrière de la tête de Baekhyun avant de passer son bras sous son cou. Il recouvrit le visage de son ami de sa main pour l'embêter et ce dernier lui mordit gentiment un doigt, les faisant rire tous les deux. Le plus grand fit alors glisser son ami le long de son bras, le tournant vers lui avant de le caler contre son torse. Il posa sa tête sur celle du brun.

\- Allez, boude pas ! C'est ta dernière nuit ici, en plus...  
\- Tu sais que c'est à cause de ce genre de comportement qu'on nous prend pour deux gay en couple.

Baekhyun enfonça un de ses index dans le torse de Chanyeol. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il fit de même avec le second puis alterna rapidement ses petites "piques".

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?  
\- De quoi ? Qu'on nous prenne pour des gay ? Un couple ? Ou que tu me câlines ?  
\- ... Tout.  
\- Les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les homosexuels, la preuve : mes meilleurs amis le sont. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais efféminé, alors j'suis un peu habitué à ce que les gens se posent des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle. (Il fit une pause.) Et je ne suis rarement contre un câlin...

Il sentit Chanyeol acquiescer au-dessus de sa tête et ses bras qui l'entouraient se resserrer d'avantage. Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. La chaleur du corps de Chanyeol lui faisait du bien, le rassurait et le réchauffait dans tous les sens du terme. C'est fou ce qu'il s'était vite habitué au torse - nu, doit-il le rappeler ? - de son ami. Il sentait la pulsation de son cœur faire échos au sien et, bercé par ce rythme, il finit par s'endormir.  
Le plus grand sentit la respiration de son ami se faire plus lente et plus profonde et comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

\- Tu n'as même pas répondu au plus intéressant... chuchota-t-il tout bas. Haaa... Ce lit va me paraître bien vide et immense à partir de demain...

Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux du brun et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil le gagne.

Il était prévu pour la journée du lendemain que Chanyeol dépose Baekhyun à moto à son université avant d'aller à la sienne et ainsi, chacun reprendrait les cours et, par extension, le cours de leur vie et leur quotidien respectif. Baekhyun avait préparé ses affaires la veille et emmènerait son sac avec lui à la fac. En fin de journée, il reprendrait le chemin de son appart à lui, comme il en avait l'habitude avant. Sans même recroisé Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun était à la fois excité et nerveux. Excité de pouvoir retrouver ses amis, de bouger, de pouvoir suivre de nouveau les cours (pas qu'il aime réellement ça mais psychologiquement, reprendre une vie normale l'apaisait), en bref, de reprendre son train-train quotidien. Mais il était nerveux à l'idée de croiser Jongtae et ses sbires. Comment allaient-ils réagirent ?  
Quand Chanyeol le déposa devant l'entrée de la fac - sous les regards étonnés et curieux des gens qui étaient autour d'eux - il se figea un instant devant les grilles. Son regard se fixa sur le bâtiment devant lui et il inspira un grand coup. Il jeta ensuite un œil à son ami, lui sourit, et l'incita à repartir. Puis, il entra.  
Il remonta la cour d'un pas déterminé et se dirigea vers les casiers. Une fois devant le sien, il y déposa ses affaires, faisant rentrer son sac comme il put à l'intérieur et partit rejoindre sa classe. Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant la porte, trop peur d'être pris d'une soudaine envie de fuir et ouvrit la porte avec une énergie qui le surpris lui-même.

\- Helloooooooow ! s'écria-t-il à sa classe en passant la porte, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

La classe l'accueillit chaleureusement et bruyamment, avec joie et euphorie sincères. Ses plus proches camarades se ruèrent vers lui avec moult exclamations et lui montrèrent leur amitié et satisfaction de le voir à coups d'accolades chaleureuses et/ou de câlins.

\- On s'est inquiété ! lui reprocha doucement l'un d'eux.  
\- Tu ne répondais même pas à nos messages ! le réprimanda un second.  
\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu es guéri ? Il parait que tu étais vachement amoché ! s'inquiéta une camarade.  
\- Une semaine et demie, c'est pas un peu court ? Tu es sûr que ça ?  
\- Jongtae est vraiment un con ! J'espère vraiment que ça ira pour toi...

Le jeune brun fut surpris de l'intérêt qu'il provoqua en eux mais en fut aussi flatté, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient tous réellement sincères. Il fit de son mieux pour les rassurer, répondit à un maximum de questions et quand le professeur entra dans la classe, c'est dans un brouhaha infernal que tous reprirent leur place.  
Étrangement, Jongtae n'était toujours pas arrivé. Pourtant, Baekhyun pensait qu'il serait le premier à venir le "saluer". Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas et en fut même soulager, c'était un soucis de moins. Son stress diminua pour finir par s'estomper et à la fin de la matinée, quand sonna l'heure du déjeuner, il n'y pensait même déjà plus. Il rejoignit ses amis et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance des plus agréables et joyeuses. Tous étaient heureux de voir que Baekhyun se portait si bien et qu'il pouvait retourner à sa vie quotidienne.  
Baekhyun s'en délectait.

La journée se termina sans incident notoire. L'après-midi s'était aussi bien déroulée que la matinée, il faisait beau, il était avec ses amis... Baekhyun avait retrouvé une énergie nouvelle et respirait la bonne humeur.  
A la fin des cours, les quatre amis (Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin et Sehun), se retrouvèrent et décidèrent de traîner un peu en ville pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de leur compagnie respective avant que chacun ne rentre chez eux. Ainsi, après un petit passage aux arcades, ils décidèrent de dîner en ville tous ensemble avant de se séparer.  
Baekhyun reprit alors le chemin de son appart. Il prit un métro pour deux ou trois stations avant de descendre et de remonter vers son immeuble à pieds. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce chemin et les derniers jours lui semblèrent alors hors du temps.  
Une fois dans son logis, Baekhyun déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et, ne cherchant même pas à les défaire et les ranger tout de suite, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans sa couverture. Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de tourner la tête pour regarder l'heure sur son radio-réveil (et, accessoirement, ne pas mourir bêtement étouffer le nez dans ses draps). Il soupira longuement et se retourna sur le dos.  
Revenir dans cet appartement, vide et silencieux après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, lui faisait vraiment très bizarre. Son appart n'avait absolument pas changé, coincé dans le temps alors que lui, avait la sensation d'avoir changé au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait passé une semaine et demie chez les deux colocataires mais cela lui sembla soudainement être des mois, des années. En à peine plus d'une semaine, il avait été tabassé, blessé, laissé dans un sale état, il avait rencontré Chanyeol en chair et en os ainsi que Jongdae, qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement, avait cohabité avec eux, et avait passé des journées entières en leur compagnie, se remettant sur pieds petit à petit. Cette presque quinzaine de jours lui sembla alors lointaine. Si lointaine et... "étrange" qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été ailleurs, dans un autre monde, une autre dimension et qu'enfin, il venait de passer le portail de retour.  
Son appartement lui sembla alors soudain bien vide et silencieux. Sans vie. Non pas que cela changeait beaucoup de ses habitudes, il avait toujours habité seul dans ce grand appartement et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. A présent, cette soudaine solitude lui pesait et le silence de mort lui semblait glaciale et morose. Il en frissonait.  
Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : venir se coller contre lui, contre son torse, se caler dans ses bras qui semblaient être faits pour lui, sa tête dans son cou. Sa chaleur se répandrait alors sur sa peau, le rassurerait, sa douce odeur emplirait ses narines et il entendrait les battements réguliers de son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, raisonnant sur ses bras, en une pulsation apaisante. Il tenterait alors de se caler sur sa respiration pour calmer son propre cœur en pleine course sous l'émotion de l'étreinte.  
C'était sa nouvelle obsession, sa drogue, sa dose de chaleur et de paix.  
Oui, il l'aimait. Comme Kyungsoo aimait Jongin. Femme, homme ou alien, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il l'aimait. Comme un fou. Et seul ça l'importait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche, le tirant du pays des songes. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux et extirpa son portable de sa poche pour voir qu'il avait reçu un message.  
De Chanyeol.  
Son cœur fit un bon avant de reprendre un rythme rapide alors qu'il déverrouillait son portable. Leur premier message de la journée, depuis qu'il s'était quitté. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« _T'es sérieux, mec ? Pas un seul message ?_ »


	11. Chapter 11- Prise de tête et altercation

_Bonsoiiiiiiir !_

 _Une nouvelle semaine qui se termine, un nouveau chapitre à lire~_  
 _Voici donc le chapitre 11 ! C'est la dernière ligne droite ! ;o; Plus que 3 chapitres et on devra tous dire au revoir à cette fiction... ;3;_  
 _J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant... Ce soir, les choses se bousculent toujours plus pour notre petit Baekhyun qui n'a vraiment pas une vie de tout repos... Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? L'évolution de l'histoire ? J'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaîne peut être un peu trop vite, surtout à partir de ce chapitre... T.T J'espère que ça ne donne pas l'impression que c'est "bâclé"... Pour ce qui prennent le temps de commenter, vous me direz ! Et merci à vous ! Encore et toujours !_

 _Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Le ton dur et sec du message le calma d'un coup. Son sourire s'évanouit et, alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, ses sens en éveil, les larmes lui montèrent facilement aux yeux. Il les balaya d'un revers de manche, se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour répondre :

 _« Désolé. Je voulais t'en envoyer mais je me suis endormi. »_

Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, il sentit la nervosité le gagner et commença inconsciemment à battre des jambes, d'un geste nerveux,

 _« T'as dormi toute la journée peut être ? »_

Deuxième claque. Baekhyun fut blessé du ton qu'employait Chanyeol et n'apprécia vraiment pas qu'il l'agresse ainsi, directement, sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se ou s'était passé de son côté. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui répondre :

 _« Non mais j'avais cours, hein. »  
« Tu finissais à 15h. Il est 23h37, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »  
« Mais tu vas te calmer deux minutes ? Oui, j'ai finis à 15h mais ensuite, j'étais en ville avec les gars. Excuses-moi de profiter un peu d'eux que je n'avais pas vu depuis un petit moment alors que jusqu'à présent, toi, je t'avais H24 sur mon dos, hein. »  
« Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter, de penser à l'éventualité que tu puisses croiser l'autre pourriture et qu'il puisse te tomber dessus et d'en attendre donc un pauvre petit message du genre "Tout se passe super bien." ou "Je viens de rentrer. C'était une bonne journée," qui t'aurait pris quoi... 2 minutes de ta vie. »  
« Je m'apprêtais à le faire en rentrant mais je me suis ENDORMI bordel. »  
« Mouais.. »  
« Non mais comment tu me piques une crise, j'y crois pas! »  
« Excuse-moi de tenir à toi, hein. Bref, c'est pas grave, t'as répondu, t'es vivant, bonne nuit. »_

Baekhyun resta figé le téléphone dans ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Chanyeol avait-il pu être aussi méchant avec lui ? Pour la première fois, il venait de violemment se prendre la tête avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû lui envoyer un message. Mais il n'en avait pas du tout pris le temps à la fac et quand il pensait le faire, une fois chez lui, il s'était endormi. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de s'être endormi tout de même ! Il devait bien se douter qu'il serait épuisé par cette première journée de reprise ! Il avait vu ses blessures, sa fatigue, il le connaissait...  
Il se rallongea sur son lit avec une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Comment cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi ? Chanyeol comptait réellement lui faire la tête ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout même. Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour ça.  
Alors il ravala sa fierté, se redressa et repris son portable en main.

 _« Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté... Ma journée s'est très bien passé et j'en ai profité au maximum surtout que Jongtae n'était pas là (et oui!). J'étais épuisé en rentrant alors je me suis endormi. Je te jure que je voulais t'envoyer un message. Mais cette première journée m'a épuisé. »_

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et lui parurent être une éternité chacune. Chanyeol allait-il lui répondre ? Ou allait-il l'ignorer pour de bon ? Le vibreur de son portable lui donna la réponse et il ouvrit le message, en apnée :

 _« Je m'excuse aussi de m'être braqué. Je m'inquiétais, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer de ton côté... Jongtae n'était pas là ? »_

Baekhyun poussa un très long soupir, il pouvait respirer. Un sourire renaquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui répondait :

 _« Ouais. Kyungsoo m'a dit qu'il était absent depuis le début de la semaine. Les profs ne sont apparemment pas au courant, pas prévenus mais ils s'en foutent un peu, il fout la paix à tout le monde comme ça. »  
« Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Ils vont pas s'en plaindre. »  
« C'est ça. _»

Ils discutèrent ainsi un petit moment avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Baekhyun se leva de son lit pour passer à la salle de bain et quand il revint, il s'effondra sur son lit et rampa sous sa couette. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

La journée du lendemain passa à toute vitesse de la même façon, à l'exception que Baekhyun prenait plus de temps pour lui et envoyait de temps à autres des messages à Chanyeol. La tension entre eux s'était totalement dissipé et ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité si particulière. Baekhyun adorait ça, prenant véritablement plaisir à discuter avec lui.  
Puis le weekend arriva.  
Ce weekend-là, il aurait aimé pouvoir le passer avec tous ses amis, à s'amuser. Malheureusement, Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient partis le passer chez les grands-parents de ce dernier qui habitaient à plusieurs heures de routes. Chanyeol était rentré chez ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, embarquant avec lui Jongdae, pour qu'il voit les siens, puisqu'ils étaient originaires du même endroit. Il ne lui restait alors plus que Sehun, seulement disponible le dimanche, n'était pas très proche de Suho malgré leur bonne entente.  
Il passa donc le samedi à dormir et regarder la télévision principalement, dans une morosité assez omniprésente. Heureusement pour lui, il oublia très vite sa morosité le lendemain quand Sehun vint le voir et ils passèrent leur journée à rigoler.

Petit à petit, il reprenait ses marques, ses habitudes, son quotidien qu'il lui semblait avoir si longtemps délaissé. Son appartement reprit vie, accueillant de nouveaux la petite bande d'amis pour des après-midi voir des nuits de jeux, de discussion, de chamailleries, de petites bagarres,... et cela faisait le plus grand bien à Baekhyun qui aimait cette sensation de retrouver « sa vie ».  
Jongtae avait refait apparition cette semaine-là et personne ne sut pourquoi la précédente avait brillé de son absence. Et si Baekhyun et Kyungsoo avaient redouté une quelconque attaque et s'était tendus en le voyant entrer dans la salle de classe le lundi matin, ils s'étaient rapidement détendu en remarquant que Jongtae l'ignorait totalement. Pas même un regard. Ils restèrent cependant malgré tout sur leurs gardes, jamais trop prudents.  
Le soir, Baekhyun faisait généralement un bout de chemin avec ses amis avant de se séparer. Ils insistèrent un moment pour l'accompagner jusque chez lui mais face à l'insistance du jeune brun et le manque d'intérêt de Jongtae pour Baekhyun, ce dernier finirt par les faire plier et ils acceptèrent de le laisser rentrer seul.  
Cependant, ce que Baekhyun ne dit pas à ses amis, était que, parfois, lorsqu'il rentrait seul ou se promenait en ville, il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Une sensation désagréable de regards posés sur lui, de pas le suivant... Pourtant, dès qu'ils se retournaient, se mettaient à courir, pistait le moindre reflet pour surprendre le potentiel stalkeur, rien. Baekhyun avait l'impression qu'il psychotait, que les événements l'avaient rendu paranoïaque, fou. Et cette sensation que des yeux étaient posés sur lui, épiant ses moindres déplacements, ses moindres faits et gestes grandissait de jour en jour et ne le quittait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le silence – devenu depuis angoissant - de son appartement.  
Il regrettait alors l'appartement chaleureux et bruyant de Chanyeol et Jongdae, la présence omniprésentes de ses deux amis et leur protection presque envahissante. Alors il envoyait un message à Chanyeol et entamait une discussion qui finissait toujours par lui faire oublier la peur et l'angoisse l'espace d'un moment. Mais jamais, il n'aborda la discussion avec lui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, se faire de nouveau surprotéger. Il se disait que c'était juste une sorte « d'effet secondaire » de ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'il s'était mis à psychoter, que l'angoisse lui provoquait des hallucinations.  
D'autant plus que Jongtae ne lui accordait plus un seul regard.  
Alors il gardait tout cela pour lui.  
Et un jour, Jongtae lui tomba dessus.

Ce jour-là, Baekhyun s'était promené en ville avec ses amis avant de rentrer chez lui. Et pour une fois, il n'avait senti aucun regard posé sur lui, aucune présence dans son dos qui aurait pu potentiellement le suivre. Il s'était rassuré et s'était même retenu de chantonner en rentrant chez lui, heureux de sa journée.  
Avant de le voir devant sa porte. Jongtae.  
Il était adossé à sa porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, attendant tout simplement qu'il arrive.  
Et il sut. Il sut qu'il avait réellement été suivi. Et il sut que Jongtae était derrière tout ça. Évidemment. Pourquoi en avait-il seulement douté ? Pourquoi s'était-il persuadé du contraire ?  
Pour l'espoir. Il avait foi de retrouver une vie normale en retournant en cours sans que Jongtae ne se préoccupe un seul instant de lui. Il s'était voilé la face. Et voilà que ça allait lui retomber dessus.

S'apercevant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de l'ascenseur qui s'était déjà refermé derrière lui depuis, Baekhyun fonça dans la cage d'escalier dont la porte était ouverte face à lui. Une chance. A l'intérieur, il se colla contre le mur et sorti son portable pour appeler la première personne à laquelle il pensait : Chanyeol. Il l'avait sorti d'affaire tellement de fois que s'en était presque devenu un réflexe. Mais même sans ça, Baekhyun pensait toujours, d'abord, à Chanyeol. Parce que Chanyeol avait envahi sa tête tout comme il avait envahi sa vie. Parce qu'il l'aimait.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Chanyeol ne répondit pas.

Paniqué, il tenta une deuxième fois de l'appeler mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur. De rage, il tapa du pied avant de s'engueuler intérieur de faire autant de bruit. Alors il appela Kyungsoo. Et tandis que les tonalités résonnaient à son oreille, il entama sa descente des escaliers. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, il le savait. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui ce soir, il dormirait chez un de ses amis.  
Mais alors qu'il n'avait descendu qu'une dizaine de marches, il s'arrêta. Kyungsoo décrocha alors mais Baekhyun n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
Et s'il en profitait pour enfin l'enregistrer ? Le prendre sur le fait ?  
Il ne réfléchit pas plus, à la fois par peur de changer d'avis et par détermination, et raccrocha au nez de Kyungsoo. Il lança l'application enregistreur et sortit de la cage d'escalier. Les mains dans le poches, il s'approcha de Jongtae. Il repéra alors ses potes, cachés dans le couloir adjacent.

\- Mon petit Baekhyun ! s'exclama alors Jongtae en se redressant dès qu'il l'eut aperçu.  
\- Jongtae. Tu es devant ma porte, aurais-tu l'amabilité de te pousser pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ?  
\- Et si on prenait du temps pour discuter un peu ?  
\- Toujours les mêmes techniques. Je ne me ferais pas avoir Jongtae. Dégage.  
\- Ohhh ! Tu fais le fière à ce que je vois ! Mais que veux-tu faire contre 5 gars comme nous ? Rien.

Baekhyun en était bien conscient. Mais en même temps, qui aurait pensé que Jongtae et ses potes l'attendraient devant chez lui aussi ? Il lança des coups d'œil aux portes voisines mais c'était peine perdue : ses voisins, salarymens, étaient tous encore aux boulots. Jongtae le savait-il ? Avait-il une nouvelle fois tout prévu ?

\- Laisse-moi Jongtae... Que t'ai-je donc fait ?  
\- Tu respires le même air que moi et je ne supporte pas ça.  
\- Je ne suis donc que la cible de ton amusement par la violence gratuite.  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir ? Oui.

Il fit un pas en avant, tout sourire et sorti un couteau d'une de ses poches. Baekhyun fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Les potes de Jongtae, pouffèrent en le voyant faire et il vit deux d'entre eux échanger de l'argent comme s'ils avaient parié quelque chose.

\- Je n'avais jamais prévu de te tenir autant rancune mais tu t'es rebellé, tu vois ? J'ai horreur qu'on se rebelle, qu'on essaie de me tenir tête. Tu n'es que poussière à mes pieds Baekhyun. Viens donc les embrasser.  
\- T'es malade...  
\- Mais non voyons. Juste... réaliste.  
\- Ce n'est pas du réalisme, c'est de l'utopie ! Tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu te sers de l'ombre de ton père pour effrayer ton monde. Mais vois-tu, c'est juste ce que c'est : une ombre. Tu peux à peine la toucher.  
\- LA FERME !

Il leva son bras armé et Baekhyu recula instinctivement en fermant les yeux, se protégeant de ses bras. Il se retrouva contre le mur mais ne sentant pas le coup arrivé, il baissa les bras et osa jeter un regard vers Jongtae. Il avait baissé le bras et le regardait avec dégoût. Il s'approcha lentement et Baekhyun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tint son regard mais redoutait malgré tout ce qu'il allait faire. Jongtae tendit le bras et posa sa main libre juste à côté de la tête de Baekhyun, contre le mur.

\- Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun...

Un rictus monstrueux déforma ses lèvres tandis qu'il vint faire glisser la lame de son couteau le long de la jambe de Baekhyun, remontant toujours plus, jusqu'à venir dessiner des cercles sur sa gorge.  
Baekhyun, qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur, déglutit difficilement mais ne lâcha pas Jongtae des yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer que la peur le gagnait.

\- Ne fais pas ça Jongtae... Tu le regretterais.  
\- Tu penses ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Baekhyun en biais et donna alors le couteau à son acolyte le plus proche avant de ramener sa main sur la gorge de Baekhyun qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Baekhyun frissonna. Les doigts, d'une froideur effrayante, remontèrent sur sa joue et se glissèrent ensuite dans ses cheveux. Il joua avec une mèche qu'il enroula autour d'un de ses doigts.

\- Tu as raison... Je regretterais de ne pas te voir sous ma main, me supplier.

A ces mots, il ramena brusquement ses deux mains sur la gorge de Baekhyun, l'entourant, et commença à serrer. Baekhyun hoqueta de surprise et la panique le submergea.  
Il allait l'étouffer.  
Il allait le tuer.

\- Ju... Jongtae... bredouilla-t-il faiblement avant que sa voix ne disparaisse sous la pression des doigts de son ennemi.  
\- Supplie-moi Baekhyun. Supplie-moi de te relâcher. De te laisser vivre. Supplie-moi. Je veux le voir dans tes yeux.

Baekhyun s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux mains et poignets de Jongtae et tentait de le faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était plus fort que lui et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il tenta alors de lui balancer ses pieds, ses genoux, espérant l'atteindre et le faire reculer mais Jongtae l'évita et, vite agacé, lui balança à son tour son genou dans le ventre. Déjà affaibli par le manque d'oxygène et la pression sur sa gorge, Baekhyun en eut définitivement la respiration coupée et il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter. Ses yeux se fermèrent mais se rouvrirent d'un coup quand Jongtae appuya plus fort sur son cou.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, petite chose. Et supplie-moi.

Baekhyun confronta son regard au sien et était déterminé à ne rien lui céder. Jamais il ne gagnerait. Jamais. Et ce même s'il devait en mourir. Il vit le regard mauvais de son ennemi se durcir en voyant que Baekhyun lui résistait toujours. Qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait de faire l'agacer au plus au point. Il libéra l'une de ses mains et, le tenant toujours aussi fortement contre le mur, Jongtae passa sa main nouvellement libre dans les poches de Baekhyun pour y récupérer son portable qu'il envoya avec force à l'autre bout du couloir. Il releva la tête vers lui et Baekhyun eut presque l'impression que son regard devint plus sombre et plus noir que jamais.

\- T'as essayé de m'enregistrer ? Kyungmin (il montra l'un des gorilles de la tête machinalement) vous a entendu parlé avec l'autre minus. Vous devriez être plus discrets, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, venant de tapettes comme vous.  
\- C'est pas en insultant les gens de "tapettes" que tu vas les effrayer, tu sais ? intervint alors une voix.

Jongtae sursauta et fit volte-face pour découvrir Jongin et Kyungsoo, essoufflés, en face d'eux à l'autre bout du couloir. Jongin le toisait d'un air hautain, les bras croisés sur le torse et un rictus mauvais sur le coin des lèvres. Kyungsoo le tenait par le bras et semblait bien moins à l'aise que son petit ami.  
Profitant de la surprise et de l'emprise qui avait faibli sur sa gorge, Baekhyun écarta le bras de son ennemi en le poussant de toutes ses forces, lui envoyant un coup de pieds dans les genoux et se précipita vers ses amis tandis que Jongtae posait un genou à terre.

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai décroché, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'expliqua Kyungsoo lorsque Baekhyun les rejoignit.

Jongtae les fusilla du regard avant de se relever, les mains en l'air devant lui, comme pour prouver qu'il n'allait rien leur faire. Une fois debout, il épousseta son pantalon avant d'adresser un signe de la tête à ses comparses pour qu'ils se retirent.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petite chose.

Et sur ses mots, il suivit les autres et quitta l'étage puis le bâtiment. Baekhyun put enfin souffler avant d'inviter ses amis à entrer chez lui après avoir récupéré son portable, toujours à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils y restèrent plusieurs heures, rassurant le jeune brun et Jongin incendiant de moult jurons Jongtae. Ils tentèrent de trouver des solutions pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute sans y arriver réellement puis, ses amis devant rentrer, il se retrouva de nouveau tout seul dans son appartement.


	12. Chapter 12 - A l'improviste

_Bonjour~_

 _Voici en ce dimanche matin, le chapitre 12 qui, je le souhaite, vous ravira~ huhu ;D_  
 _Je n'ai pas vraiment de retours alors j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que cela va trop vite et/ou que c'est bâclé..._  
 _PLUS QUE DEUX CHAPITRES ! TOT La fin est si proche ! Nyolalala... ! ;w;_

 _Bref~ Bonne lecture !_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Quand il retourna à l'université le lendemain, Jongtae l'ignora royalement une nouvelle fois. Il montrait clairement un comportement différent, tentant presque de se faire bien voir – ou de ne pas se faire voir tout court en fait – dans l'établissement, comme pour éviter les problèmes. Mais dès qu'ils se croisaient en ville ou ailleurs, Jongtae ne résistait jamais à l'envie de le bousculer, de lâcher une réplique cinglante, tentant de le blesser physiquement ou psychologiquement.  
Mais il ne chercha jamais à aller plus loin. Baekhyun et ses amis comprirent très vite qu'il échafaudait un plan de son côté et n'attendait que le bon moment pour attaquer plus sérieusement. Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin et même Suho décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne jamais laisser seul Baekhyun même lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, quitte à alterner « l'accompagnateur ». Quand à Chanyeol – qui hurla quand il apprit la nouvelle concernant le guet-apens – et Jongdae, ils prirent souvent des nouvelles, spammant Baekhyun de messages. Baekhyun eut de nouveau l'impression de se faire chaperonner et détesta autant inquiéter ses amis. S'il pouvait, il égorgerait Jongtae sur place juste pour qu'il leur foute la paix et que ses amis puissent ainsi reprendre le cours normal de leur vie.

Un soir où il était particulièrement déprimé par la tournure que prenait les choses et le silence oppressant de son appartement, il décida, pour s'occuper l'esprit, de faire le ménage et de ranger son appartement. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, réfléchissant à une centaine de plans à la minute, à la recherche d'une solution sans jamais en trouver une qui lui conviendrait réellement et cela l'épuisait. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de penser à autre chose même si cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui.  
Alors qu'il rangeait sa chambre, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en extirpa et vit que son appelant n'était autre que Chanyeol. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il répondait à l'appel.

\- T'es occupé ? lui fit Chanyeol.  
\- Hm ? Non, je range mes affaires que je n'avais toujours pas pris le temps de ranger pourquoi ?  
\- Ouvre la porte, je suis devant.  
\- Quoi ?!

Baekhyun lâcha le t-shirt qu'il avait entre les mains et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée en toute hâte. Il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit sur un Chanyeol au sourire malicieux.

\- Surpriiise ! chantonna-t-il.

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage du brun qui laissa son ami entrer dans son appartement. Il le regarda se déchausser et ranger correctement ses chaussures dans le vestibule avant de se diriger vers le salon où il déposa sac et manteau. Son regard balaya l'appartement d'un regard curieux et avide, son sourire malicieux toujours sur le visage. Baekhyun le rejoignit et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un de ses fauteuils. Le regard de Chanyeol continuait son inspection. Baekhyun se racla la gorge.

\- Tu espères trouver quoi au juste ?  
\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ton appartement !  
\- Effectivement. Quelque chose à en dire ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Il est assez neutre en fait. Mais pas mal grand.

Baekhyun suivit le regard de Chanyeol et balaya à son tour la pièce avant de hausser les épaules. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine attraper des boissons qu'il ramena dans le salon, en tendant une à Chanyeol qui arrêta enfin de fureter.

\- J'ai commandé du poulet tout à l'heure, l'informa-il en s'asseyant dans le second fauteuil, on n'aura qu'à le partager. Si ça ne nous suffit pas, je dois pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans mon frigo.

Chanyeol acquiesça et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Une raison particulière à ta visite ou tu avais juste envie de me voir ?  
\- Tu es vraiment obligé de poser la question ?

Baekhyun releva la tête de sa boisson et tomba sur les yeux de Chanyeol qui le fixaient. Son air malicieux avait disparu de son visage et il semblait soudainement très sérieux. Déconcerté, Baekhyun se mit imperceptiblement à rougir et ne sut plus où se mettre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant, déclara alors Chanyeol.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De notre relation de simple potes qui, un jour, ont échangé leur numéro, et qui s'envoient des messages pour prendre des nouvelles. Je ne me contenterai plus de simples textos de temps en temps, Baekhyun. Je pense qu'on a partagé beaucoup trop de choses depuis ces dernières semaines pour en revenir à ça et seulement ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, interrompant la discussion. Baekhyun, qui fixait toujours son grand ami les yeux froncés, dut faire un effort pour détourner le regard et se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Il entendit Chanyeol soupirer alors qu'il détournait lui aussi le regard et glissait du canapé pour s'asseoir par terre, contre ledit canapé, devant la table basse.  
Le petit brun ouvrit au livreur et récupéra le poulet. Il tint le tout de la main gauche et chercha dans ses poches son porte-monnaie. Ne l'ayant pas, il se pencha pour balayer son salon du regard et l'aperçu sur la table basse. Il héla son ami pour qu'il le lui amène, paya le livreur et referma la porte derrière lui, tandis que Chanyeol lui prenait le poulet des mains. Baekhyun se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine pendant que Chanyeol posait le tout sur la table basse et revint avec de nouveaux sodas, de l'eau ainsi que des restes de repas qu'il avait trouvé dans son frigo avant de les passer au micro-onde. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et ne sut pas comment reprendre la conversation. Chanyeol reprit la parole pour lui :

\- Au fait, Jongtae te laisse de nouveau (presque) tranquille, il paraît ? lui demanda-t-il distraitement en ouvrant la boîte de poulet.  
\- Hm ? Oui. Il m'ignore totalement à la fac. En ville, il me bouscule un peu mais rien de bien méchant. Je devrais m'en réjouir mais je trouve ça... très étrange.  
\- Il a peut être décidé de se calmer ? Après tout, tout le monde dans ta classe - au moins - est au courant de ce qu'il a fait, quelqu'un pourrait se rebeller, le vendre...  
\- Tu y crois vraiment ?  
\- ... Disons que j'aimerais m'en persuader et te savoir en sécurité.

Baekhyun se perdit dans ses pensées, méditant leur discussion.  
Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée sans jamais revenir au sujet pour lequel ils avaient été interrompus par la livraison du poulet. Ils passèrent un très bon moment, leur rappelant leur cohabitation passée, rigolant, retrouvant leur complicité et profitant de la présence de l'autre.  
Ils prirent conscience de l'heure seulement vers minuit.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara Chanyeol. On a cours demain en plus et il est tard.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et tout deux se levèrent. Chanyeol rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le vestibule où il enfila son manteau, mit son sac à bandoulière à l'épaule et attrapa ses chaussures pour les chausser. Il se sentit alors soudainement tiré en arrière et suspendit son geste pour se retourner. Baekhyun, qui baissait la tête pour cacher le rouge qui envahissaient ses joues, avait attrapé l'arrière de son manteau, pinçant le tissu de ses doigts et exerçant une légèrement pression dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le plus grand.  
\- Et si tu dormais ici ? demanda-t-il en levant enfin la tête. Tu dors en calbute en plus, c'pas comme si t'avais besoin d'un pyjama...

Chanyeol le fixa droit dans les yeux et Baekhyun vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre tout en le sondant comme pour lire ses pensées. Baekhyun se mit d'autant plus à rougir et détourna le regard, ne supportant plus celui de Chanyeol. Il haussa les épaules et lâcha son manteau.

\- Enfin, c'est comme tu veux.

Chanyeol continua de le fixer l'espace de quelques secondes puis laissa retomber ses chaussures dans le vestibule.

\- OK.

Il se baissa pour ranger de nouveau ses chaussures correctement et reposa son sac et son manteau dans le salon. Ils décidèrent de passer à la salle de bain et ensuite d'aller se coucher. Chanyeol fut le premier à y aller, Baekhyun en profita pour ranger un peu sa chambre, ayant la légère habitude de laisser ses fringues et autres affaires un peu partout, d'autant plus qu'il était en plein rangement avant que son ami ne débarque. Il s'étala ensuite sur son lit pour régler son réveil, devant le mettre plus tôt pour que Chanyeol ne soit pas en retard, son appart l'éloignant de sa fac, surtout qu'il avait cours plus tôt que lui. Ce dernier sortit de la salle d'eau à ce moment-là et ne résista pas à l'envie de sauter sur le dos offert de son ami sur le lit. Baekhyun poussa un cri de surprise assez peu viril avant d'éclater de rire et de se tortiller sous les chatouilles de son ami. Essoufflés, ils finirent par se séparer et le brun passa à son tour à la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma avant de se coller à la porte. Il porta ses mains à son visage : il avait les joues en feu. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage. Chanyeol lui avait sauté dessus. En caleçon. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'avoir l'homme pour lequel il craquait sur son dos seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement – que ça lui serve de pyjama ou pas -, lui avait fait de l'effet. Un peu trop même.  
Il se rua sous la douche.  
Lorsqu'il ressortit et revint dans sa chambre, Chanyeol était déjà sous ses draps, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir. Il s'approcha doucement, se pencha au-dessus de lui et passa la main devant ses yeux. Chanyeol les ouvrit alors soudainement d'un coup, le faisant sursauter :

\- Bouh !  
\- Ô bon dieu ! Mais que t'es con ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Chanyeol éclata de rire, fière de lui et Baekhyun l'enjamba pour aller s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Il se glissa sous sa couette et se tortilla sous la fraîcheur des tissus. Chanyeol pouffa de plus bel et Baekhyun lui tourna le dos. Il se demanda comment son ami pouvait se balader en caleçon sans avoir froid mais évita de penser trop longtemps à lui dans ses termes, ou plus précisément, si peu vêtu. Chanyeol se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur son coude gauche, soutenant sa tête de sa main et fixa son ami. Il glissa très lentement sa main droite vers lui et, délicatement, lui caressa le cou de son index.  
Un frisson parcouru Baekhyun qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

\- Tu boudes ?

Baekhyun soupira et se tourna vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non. Tu es juste épuisant parfois, tu sais ?

Chanyeol se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer une nouvelle fois et sourit à son ami. Il relâcha sa tête et se glissa vers le brun pour poser son front contre lui. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Baekhyun éteignit sa lampe de chevet et ferma les siens à son tour.

\- Tu m'avais manqué... murmura Chanyeol tout bas.

Le petit brun ne répondit rien mais son sourire et le bonheur qui se reflétait sur son visage en disaient long.

C'est le réveil qui sortit Baekhyun de son sommeil le lendemain. Il gémit de mécontentement et se tortilla sous la couette. Il entendit un rire étouffé et sut que Chanyeol était déjà réveillé et le regardait très certainement. Il se recroquevilla et se cacha la tête sous les draps.

\- Eh bien alors Belle au Bois Dormant ? On a du mal à se réveiller ?

Il lança son poing où il savait être son ami sans l'atteindre avant de s'étirer longuement et tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant d'enfin s'ouvrir entièrement et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un Chanyeol aux cheveux ébouriffés qui le regardait. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

\- Mon dieu, c'est trop dur ce matin...  
\- Je vois ça, fit-il en lui caressant le visage. Il faut que je me lève. Je vais à la salle de bain, tu n'as qu'à continuer à dormir. Désolé de te réveiller aussi tôt alors que tu commences plus tard que moi.  
\- Hm...

Chanyeol se glissa hors du lit et sortit de la chambre. Baekhyun s'étala sur le ventre et de tout son long dans le lit, essayant de grappiller des minutes en plus de sommeil.  
Des minutes qui lui semblèrent bien trop courtes quand Chanyeol revint dans la chambre. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Ton réveil à toi est dans plus d'une heure, dors donc, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Baekhyun lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha de le faire. Chanyeol se retourna donc de nouveau vers lui tandis que Baekhyun, serrant la couverture autour de lui tel un cocon, se redressait dans le lit.

\- Je te raccompagne, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rit doucement le plus grand, je ne pense pas courir un grand risque entre ta chambre et la porte d'entrée. Ou même jusqu'au hall de cet immeuble habité à 75 % de personnes âgées.  
\- Je me sens mal de continuer à dormir alors que tu t'en vas...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu as besoin de ce sommeil, alors dors petit ange.

Il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux avant de se lever. Baekhyun se laissa retomber la tête sur son oreiller. Il le regarda prendre son portable sur la table de chevet et le mettre dans sa poche avant de regarder furtivement autour de lui s'il n'avait rien oublié. Baekhyun pensa « Tu m'oublies, moi. » mais ne prononça rien à voix haute, se contentant de soupirer. Il ne lâcha pas la silhouette de Chanyeol des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa chambre, après un sobre « A plus ! ».  
Le brun roula sur le dos. Maintenant, il était réveillé. Si bien qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se rendormir. Il roula de l'autre côté du lit, là où Chanyeol avait dormi, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait toujours son odeur. Il ferma les yeux et la respira longuement. Quand il s'imaginait d'un point de vue extérieur, Baekhyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer et de se trouver bizarre à respirer l'odeur de son pote – crush ou pas - comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfum aux cures apaisantes.  
Il lui manquait déjà.  
Il l'aimait tellement...  
Pris d'un folie, il se leva d'un bond de son lit. Il garda la couverture autour de lui, ayant trop froid dès qu'il mettait un bras à découvert et s'approcha de sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il se pencha un petit peu pour voir à l'extérieur et vit Chanyeol sortir du bâtiment, juste en dessous.  
Quel timing. Il s'y était pris juste à temps.

\- Chanyeol ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Il vit la grande et élancée silhouette regarder autour de lui avant de lever la tête, s'apercevant que les alentours étaient déserts. Baekhyun vit très clairement le sourire lumineux qui se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il levait la main pour lui faire signe.  
Il prit alors son courage à deux mains :

\- Je... JE T'AIME !

Et sans attendre de réponses et avant même d'apercevoir la moindre réaction, il se recula, ferma la fenêtre et sauta sur son lit où il hurla dans son oreiller.  
Mais qu'avait-il fait ?


	13. Chapter 13 - Pour que tout prenne fin

_Saluuuut !_

 _Les chingus, voici le chapitre 13 de_ L'espoir d'un "Allô" _et donc son avant dernier chapitre ! (´;ㅿ;｀)  
_ _Le week end prochain, cette grande aventure prendra fin... ! C'est fou... (´･ｪ･`)  
_ _M'enfin !  
_ _En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et faites attention à vous, le froid s'est définitivement bien installé j'ai l'impression~_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

Lorsqu'il partit pour l'université, Baekhyun ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : sa déclaration. Tantôt il se disait qu'il avait bien fait et se félicitait d'avoir enfin été honnête, tantôt il s'injuriait, se blâmant de risquer la destruction d'une amitié à laquelle il tenait énormément. Alors, pour la trente six millième fois de la journée, il se mit à hurler. En pleine rue. Même si les gens autour de lui le regardèrent étrangement, voir d'un mauvais œil. Il s'en fichait complètement.  
Il sortit son portable de la poche, vérifiant pour une millième fois qu'on – Chanyeol en fait – n'avait pas tenter de le contacter avant de se rendre compte que sa batterie était quasiment à plat. Cet idiot, totalement accaparé par Chanyeol et ses pensées d'amoureux transit, avait oublié de le recharger. Soupirant de dépit envers lui-même, il ramena son sac vers lui et l'ouvrit afin de chercher sa batterie portable. Il la trouva relativement rapidement et la brancha à son portable. Qui ne réagit d'aucune manière. Répétant l'action deux fois de plus, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa batterie portable était vide elle-aussi. Il poussa un nouveau soupir (c'était devenu sa spécialité, il faut croire) et se résigna à avancer vers sa fac d'un air lugubre.  
Quand il arriva en classe, c'est d'un air totalement blasé et d'une attitude des plus lassées qu'il se laissa tomber mornement sur sa chaise. Kyungsoo le regarda faire, un sourire au coin des lèvres, amusé. Il se pencha vers son ami.

\- He bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Baekhyun appuya ses coudes sur son pupitre et se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

\- Pitié, Kyungie, achève-moi.  
\- Tant que ça ?

Baekhyun s'écroula la tête dans ses bras en gémissant et Kyungsoo éclata de rire. Il ne chercha cependant pas à questionner son ami et commença à sortir ses affaires. Un vibrement assez long se fit ressentir dans la poche de Baekhyun et il comprit tout de suite que son mobile s'était éteint, faute de batterie. Il tourna tristement la tête vers les fenêtres de la classe qui donnait sur un parc et son regard se perdit dans le camaïeu de gris du ciel nuageux.  
Quelques instants plus tard, leur premier professeur fit son apparition. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Baekhyun fut incapable de se concentrer sur le cours. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au souvenir du matin-même et à son portable qui était éteint. Ce qui le tracassait pas mal, il devait l'avouer.  
Et si Chanyeol essayait de le joindre... ?  
Quand la première pause arriva, le jeune brun se leva de sa chaise et s'accroupit à côté de la table de son ami.

\- Kyungsoo ! Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone, s'il te plaît ? Ma batterie est à plat.  
\- Déjà ? Et ta batterie portable alors ?  
\- Vide.  
\- Mais... ?  
\- Cherche pas Kyungsoo, cherche pas.

Lorsqu'il vit l'air mi-tracassé mi-impatient de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ne put se retenir de pouffer et de sourire. Il plongea la main dans la poche droite de son jean et en ressortit son téléphone qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de me le rendre, hein.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je rigole pas, j'en ai besoin ce soir, mon père va m'appeler.  
\- Je te le rend à la fin des cours, promis !

Il repartit s'asseoir à sa place, le sourire aux lèvres, pile au moment où le prof suivant entrait dans la salle. Il s'empressa d'envoyer son message avant que le cours ne commence réellement :

 _« C'est Baekhyun. Juste pour t'informer que ma batterie est à plat et que si, pour quelconque urgence, tu avais besoin de me joindre, il faudrait me contacter sur ce numéro. C'est celui de Kyungsoo. »_

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, ne sachant pas et ne pouvant voir comment Chanyeol allait réagir en recevant ce message. Il angoissait légèrement en anticipant une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Il ne sut si cela lui faisait plaisir ou l'angoissait encore plus. Sûrement les deux. D'un geste hésitant, il ouvrit le message :

 _« Je sais que c'est le numéro de Kyungsoo, on se l'ait déjà échangé, hein.  
Et oui, on a une affaire urgente à régler tous les deux. Mais pas par téléphone.  
Il faut qu'on se voit Baekhyun. »_

Baekhyun blêmit devant la réponse. Il s'en doutait qu'il mettrait le sujet sur le tapis mais il n'avait en même temps pas très envie de revenir là-dessus, espérant à moitié qu'il se fut imaginer cette matinée.  
Kyungsoo souriait toujours, amusé de voir son ami soudainement si plein de sentiments. Il lui lança de nombreux regards pendant les heures suivantes et ne manqua donc pas de remarquer qu'il était plus concentré à envoyer des messages qu'à suivre les cours qui se déroulaient. Il le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer lors de la pause déjeuné. Il s'approcha de lui alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Et sinon, les cours sont intéressants ? lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Baekhyun rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard.

\- Je... Tu pourras me passer tes notes pour que je les copies ?  
\- T'inquiète. Vous sortez ensemble alors ?

Baekhyun ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'un air gêné.

\- T'es bête.

Il releva les yeux vers son ami et remarqua son air mi-suspicieux mi-perdu. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je lui ai dis ce matin...  
\- POUR DE VRAI ?!  
\- Même pas besoin de préciser de quoi je parle, je suppose.

Kyungsoo sautait limite partout, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Baekhyun. Il le laissa s'extasier un instant et quand il fut un peu plus calme continua :

\- Mais je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir une réponse.

Toute trace de sourire disparu du visage de son ami, remplacée par celle de l'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- J'ai... eu peur. De me prendre un râteau. Qu'il me trouve dégoûtant. Que cela brise tout...  
\- Baekhyun...  
\- Je sais. Mais comprend-moi, j'ai paniqué.  
\- Je comprend. Et depuis ? C'est bien avec lui que tu parles par textos, non ?  
\- Oui. (Il s'intéressa de nouveau à ses pieds) Mais il reste vague et n'a pas répondu clairement.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on en discute de vive voix mais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter parce que je compte pour lui et certainement plus que je le pense. Depuis, il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
\- qjsfhsfghsjdfj !  
\- Mais encore ? (Il explosa de rire) Je suppose qu'il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience et que j'attende la fin des cours... Mais j'ai le droit d'avoir bon espoir n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi que je ne m'excite pas pour rien...

Mais avant que Kyungsoo n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Jongin les avait rejoint dans leur salle et leur demandait de se dépêcher pour aller manger car il mourrait de faim. Ils partirent donc en direction du réfectoire où ils retrouvèrent Suho déjà attablé. Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de lancer à nouveau des regards vers Baekhyun et voyait bien qu'au-delà de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur, un stress effrayant se cachait et lui compressait l'estomac.  
Quand l'heure de la reprise des cours arriva, Baekhyun et Kyungsoo étaient en retard mais avaient déjà débarrassé leurs plateau et posé leur vaisselle. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour quitter la salle au plus vite. Ils bousculèrent deux/trois camarades sans le vouloir et foncèrent dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur Jongtae, appuyé au mur un peu plus loin. Il tourna la tête en attendant le bruit de leur course et se redressa en les voyant arriver. Les deux amis ralentirent inconsciemment leur course en arrivant à sa hauteur. Jongtae se mit sur leur chemin et planta ses prunelles dans celles de Baekhyun.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il d'un calme surprenant.  
\- Euh... Tout de suite ? J'ai cours, là. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est plus important qu'un putain de cours.

Baekhyu soupira, croisa les bras et soutint son regard. Il voyait très bien que Jongtae se contenait et mourrait d'envie de le mettre en pièces. Mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec lui.

\- Quoi ?  
\- On a des choses à régler tous les deux.

Baekhyun leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard épuisé à son ami. Il voulu reprendre sa route mais Jongtae lui fit un croche-patte et il s'écrasa les genoux sur le sol. Kyungsoo se rua à ses côtés, vérifiant si tout allait bien pour lui.

\- N'essaie pas de fuir.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?  
\- Non. Ce soir, 19h30, au studio.

Baekhyun soupira. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le raisonner, surtout pas à ce moment précis où il était très remonté. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et sa chemise et parti en compagnie de Kyungsoo sans un mot de plus ni même un regard.  
Une fois en classe, Baekhyun envoya un message à Chanyeol :

 _« Désolé mais je crois que notre conversation va devoir attendre ce soir. J'ai un_ date _avec Jongtae à 19h30. »  
« Tu rigoles ? »  
« Malheureusement, non. »  
« Je le sens mal... Très mal. Je t'accompagne. »  
« Non. Je déconne pas, Chanyeol, ne vient pas. Je crois que c'est le moment où jamais de mettre fin à cette histoire. Tiens-toi juste près, le téléphone à la main. »  
« ... D'accord. Mais pas de bêtises, t'as compris ? Tu fonces pas tête baissée et tu réfléchis avant de faire quoique se soit. Ne fais surtout pas l'idiot... »_

L'après-midi passa lentement pour Baekhyun. Il pensait à mille et une choses sauf au cours qu'il ne suivaient toujours absolument pas. Il s'imaginait une multitude de scénarios auxquels il devrait très probablement faire face le soir-même et essayait de se préparer aux éventualités qui s'offriraient alors à lui. Il pria seulement intérieurement pour que Jongtae ne le descende pas sur place, à peine serait-il arrivé... Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Jongtae, il en était certain. Ou presque...  
Lorsqu'ils finirent les cours à 18h30, Jongtae et sa bande se ruèrent à l'extérieur, lançant un regard mauvais à Baekhyun lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui. Ce dernier rejoignit son meilleur ami et ils sortirent ensemble dans la cour.

\- Kyungsoo, il va falloir que je garde ton téléphone... Le mien est déchargé, je ne peux pas aller voir Jongtae sans aucun moyen de vous appeler. Vous ou... Les flics.  
\- Baekhyun, laisse-moi venir avec toi.  
\- Kyungsoo... Tu as rendez-vous avec ton père.

Kyungsoo lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas content et que toute cette histoire ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Malheureusement pour lui, son père l'avait appelé un petit peu plus tôt et il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à son affaire familiale à laquelle même Jongin (accepté officiellement par sa famille) devait aussi se rendre. Sehun était quant-à lui, toujours coincé en cours.  
Son meilleur ami le laissa donc seul dans la cour, sortant de l'université à reculons, se hurlant intérieurement dessus pour ce qu'il faisait. Peu de temps après, Baekhyun sortit à son tour et se dirigea directement vers le studio de Jongtae. Il envoya un message à Chanyeol pour le tenir au courant et, alors qu'il arrivait enfin au point de rendez-vous, un peu en avance, il enclencha la caméra du téléphone portable de Kyungsoo qu'il rangea ensuite dans une poche avant de son jean, laissa le haut – avec la caméra – dépasser sans être suspect. Jongtae était déjà arrivé, appuyé contre la porte de son studio et Baekhyun remarqua tout de suite que ses quatre amis l'accompagnaient, assis sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Il s'en doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas seul et se retrouverait en minorité numérique. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon.  
Il se rapprocha donc doucement et, avec précautions, s'arrêta à bonne distance de ses ennemis. Il soutint le regard de Jongtae, ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer la peur qui lui comprimait déjà l'estomac en réalité.

\- Jongtae, déclara-t-il simplement en s'arrêtant face à lui.  
\- Mon petit Baekhyun, susurra ce dernier en se redressant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, petite chose. Ta simple vue m'horripile. Et si tu disparaissais ?  
\- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

Jongtae gloussa et lança un regard amusé à ses acolytes qui se relevèrent alors, restant toujours en retrait mais à l'affût du moindre ordre. Tels les hommes de mains d'une pourriture qu'ils étaient. Jongtae mit les mains dans les poches et traîna des pieds jusqu'à Baekhyun qui fit preuve d'une immense force de volonté pour ne pas reculer sous la peur, soutenant toujours le regard de son bourreau. Bientôt ex-bourreau, espérait-il.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Baekhyun... Si tu souhaites rester en vie.  
\- Tu serais prêt à... me tuer ? Déglutit Baekhyun. Pour de vrai ?  
\- Ohhh Baekhyun, soupira son adversaire d'un air faussement attristé. Un accident est si vite arrivé...

Le petit brun vit alors Jongtae sortir le même couteau que la dernière fois, quand ils l'avaient menacé dans son immeuble. Baekhyun déglutit et ne put détacher son regard de l'arme ni s'empêcher un pas de recul. Jongtae le remarqua, évidemment, et gloussa une nouvelle fois, satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué. Il fit un signe de tête à ses gars qui attendaient toujours un peu plus loin derrière lui et tous vinrent alors les encercler. Lentement, Jongtae remonta sa main armée vers le visage de Baekhyun et caressa la joue de ce dernier de la lame. La froideur du métal sur sa peau fit frissonné le jeune brun qui trouvait alors son idée de venir seul pour les filmer de plus en plus stupide.  
Mais bordel, que lui avait-il prit ? Il allait mourir ici et maintenant, poignardé en pleine rue sans même qu'il ait pu anticiper quoique ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'un film de téléphone portable pouvait bien faire contre un couteau, hein ?  
Baekhyun se sentait abattre ses dernières cartes, pistant la moindre ouverture pour prendre les jambes à cou. La fuite lui semblait être sa meilleure option dès à présent.

\- Tu... Tu comptes me poignarder ? Sérieusement ? Ici ? En pleine rue ?  
\- Et risquer de me faire choper alors qu'on est juste devant mon studio ? Avec de potentiels témoins ? (il regarda autour de lui, fixant chacune des fenêtres que son regard croisait) Non, je ne suis pas aussi bête.

Il rangea alors son couteau dans sa poche et les quatre gorilles qui les entouraient desserrèrent leur cercle et se reculèrent. Baekhyun comprit qu'ils avaient fait barrage visuellement et que, même si des voisins avaient assistés à la scène, ils n'avaient pas vu la lame et avait très certainement pris ça pour une bête querelle entre voyous. A laquelle, ils n'avaient très certainement pas envie de se mêler. Cela le rassura encore moins.  
Et soudain, il se reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Sous le choc, il se plia en deux et mit un genou à terre. Il entendit le rire gras de son agresseur, l'un des acolytes de Jongtae qui se tenait sur sa droite.

\- Doucement Seulnam. Et si des voisins t'avaient vu ? gloussa Jongtae, satisfait.  
\- C'est juste notre façon de nous montrer notre amitié, voyons !

Et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun qui eut soudainement envie de vomir.  
Tout cela, lui foutait la trouille et l'écœurait. Mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi donc était-il venu ? Tout seul qui plus est ? A quel moment s'était-il donc dit que c'était une bonne idée ? Que ça irait ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?  
Le bras se dégagea de ses épaules et la main lui agrippa alors les cheveux pour pousser sa tête en avant. Baekhyun s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir. Son nez cogna assez violemment le sol et il sentit un liquide chaud commencer à couler avant d'en sentir le goût, de fer, dans la bouche. Il avait aussi la lèvre inférieure écorchée.  
Seulnam, celui qui l'avait frappé, rejoignit Jongtae qui lui tapa dans la main, fière de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Baekhyun évalua la distance qui le séparait d'eux et le dernière gars qui se tenait à ses côté, sur sa gauche. Il se releva lentement, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, cracha-t-il. Je ne t'ai rien fait !  
\- Tu respires.

Baekhyun rit d'un rire sans joie, se tenant l'estomac d'une main. Le coup avait réveillé la douleur de ses précédentes blessures pas complètement guéries encore. Il fusillait Jongtae du regard et ce dernier haussa un sourcil en le remarquant. Il fit un signe de main à l'un de ses gars qui se tenait à côté de lui celui sur sa droite, qui se rapprocha alors en toute hâte.

\- Va chercher ta voiture.

L'homme sembla hésiter un quart de seconde, jetant un œil à Baekhyun et fit demi tour, remontant la rue en petite foulée.

\- Parce que t'es le fils d'un homme puissant, tu penses l'être aussi mais tu trompes, Jongtae ! Tu n'es rien ! Et rien ne t'empêchera de payer pour tes actes, si tu me tues !  
\- Tais-toi donc !

Jongtae lança un coup d'œil au gars qui se tenait toujours sur la gauche de Baekhyun et ce dernier lui balança un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou. Baekhyun fit plusieurs pas en avant sous le choc mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Il fusilla de nouveau du regard Jongtae avant de se retourner soudainement et de pousser de toutes ses forces celui qui venait de le frapper. Surpris, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que le petit brun se rebelle ainsi, le jeune homme bascula en arrière, tomba sur les fesses et sa tête frappa le mur juste derrière lui.

\- Arrêtes, ça ne te mènera à rien de t'acharner autant sur moi ! cria-t-il alors à Jongtae,  
\- TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! (il frappa le sol du pied et jeta un rapide regard aux deux gorilles derrière lui) Attrapez-le !


	14. Chap 14 - L'espoir dans un simple 'Allô'

_Et voilà... Voici donc le dernier chapitre de L'espoir d'un « Allô » !_

 _En postant ce chapitre, je mets donc le **point final** de ma plus longue fiction, ma première "longue" fiction écrite... Waw. Même si ça fait quelques temps que la fin est écrite, ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Quelle aventure ! Mais j'en suis venue à bout !_

 _Je suis tellement fière de moi en vrai... xD Parce que j'ai enfin su mener une de mes fictions à sa fin ! Honnêtement, j'arrive très rarement à tenir une fan-fiction et à les finir. Alors finir celle-ci, déjà précieuse pour moi, ce fut très... comme j'ai déjà pu vous le dire, à la fois très étrange et incroyable. Ça me fait quelque chose quoi. (´･ｪ･`) J'y tenais à cette fiction. Vraiment. Alors je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à la faire vivre et tenir jusqu'au bout. Même si j'en aurais bavé. Hehe~_  
 _C'était mon bébé, cette fiction. Même en plein hiatus, j'y pensais, souvent. Je me disais qu'il faudrait que je la reprenne et surtout la finisse. J'avais plein d'idées, les notais... Je l'ai choyée comme j'ai peu choyé mes débuts de fictions ! Ne plus poster de chapitre va me faire tout bizarre... !_  
 _Elle va me manquer... Ce Chanyeol-là et ce Baekhyun-là vont me manquer. (´;ㅿ;｀) *fille super émotive*_

 _Je souhaite remercier tous mes lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et encore plus chacun de mes reviewer. Je pense que certains ne se rendent pas compte de tout le soutient et le bonheur qu'un commentaire peut apporter à l'auteur. C'est boostant, motivant, encourageant, chaleureux... Ça fait tellement plaisir ! Même les critiques négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives et pas méchants gratuitement !_  
 _Alors, une énorme **MERCI** à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires._

 _Je tiens tout de même à remercier tout particulièrement ma Barkette, Inspiyu ici, ma meilleure amie sans qui... *soupire tant y a de choses* je ne ferais pas tout ça tout simplement. xD Tu es mon plus grand soutient, t'es géniale, je t'adore, voilà, keur sur toi et paillettes dans ta face._  
 _Je veux aussi particulièrement remercier mon adorable Clem eonnie (et notre trio des 3 Fictionnaires en fait ) pour tout l'amour que tu nous donnes à moi et mes fictions dont celle-ci tout particulièrement. TµT Tu es tellement adorable et tes énormes pavés dans mes commentaires ont été un soutient et un encouragement incroyable. J'espère pouvoir toujours te lire, toi, tes pavés et tes fanfictions fabuleuses. Il me tarde d'ailleurs que tu puisses te poser un moment pour lire toute cette seconde partie... (Quand tu liras ceci, c'est que ce sera fait alors j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue et que cette fiction t'aura plu jusqu'au bout. )_

 _Bref, trêve de bavardages, de cœurs et d'effusions de sentiments (xD), voici le dernier chapitre de cette Fan-Fiction !_  
 _En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu et ce, jusqu'au bout, bonne lecture à tous !_

 _XOXO_

* * *

En voyant les deux costauds passer devant Jongtae qui lui jetait toujours un regard des plus noirs, Baekhyun se mit à reculer, les mains en avant, comme pour les retenir.

\- Jongtae...  
\- TAIS-TOI ! ET VOUS GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Ses deux amis se ruèrent alors sur le jeune brun qui tourna rapidement les talons pour se mettre à courir le plus vite qu'il le put avec ses blessures et ses douleurs qui commençait à le tirailler. Il arriva au bout de la rue, passa devant deux guetteurs – dont il découvrait l'existence - sans leur porter la moindre attention et accéléra l'allure pour traverser l'avenue. Il entendit Jongtae leur hurler des ordres et le bruit de leur course rejoignit celui de ses poursuivants. Il mit toute son énergie dans sa course, s'ordonnant de ne jamais se retourner pour ne pas prendre le risque de perdre de précieuses secondes. Ou faire travailler son estomac et ses côtes douloureuses à qui il en demandait déjà bien trop.  
Il longea plusieurs ruelles, tourna de nombreuses fois, eu l'impression de tourner en rond à plusieurs reprises, priant alors pour ne pas tomber sur l'un de ses poursuivants qui l'aurait prit de court en anticipant son trajet puis, enfin, il atteignit le quartier qu'il espérait retrouver. Il traversa la place sur laquelle il venait de déboucher, contourna un banc, la statue de la place, se glissa derrière cette dernière et l'escalada en tout discrétion. Il se glissa alors sous le flanc de la monture du cavalier que la statue représentait et ne bougea plus. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir le portable de sa poche que Jongtae et ses quatre gorilles arrivaient à sa hauteur, regardant tout autour d'eux, les sens en alerte. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu grimper, c'était un bon avantage pour Baekhyun qui se tapit du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Mais où est-il ?! s'époumona de colère Jongtae.  
\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, lui répondit calmement l'un de ses acolytes.

Ils se séparèrent pour prendre d'assaut la place et ses alentours tandis que Baekhyun, n'osant même plus respirer, éteignait la caméra et bipait Chanyeol tant qu'il avait encore de la batterie, la caméra l'ayant beaucoup utilisée.

\- Mec ! Si tu veux m'aider, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! chuchota-t-il avec force dans son téléphone après s'être assuré que ses ennemis s'étaient assez éloignés. Je suis sur la place d'où je t'ai appelé la toute première fois.  
\- J'appelle les flics ! Je suis là dans 30 secondes !

Et effectivement, Baekhyun eut à peine le temps de raccrocher que le son du moteur de la moto de Chanyeol raisonnait dans les ruelles silencieuses avoisinantes. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait pu attendre simplement chez lui que les choses se passent et s'était approché du lieu de rendez-vous, attendant un signal, qu'importe lequel. Et ce fut l'appel de Baekhyun.  
Ce dernier sauta de son perchoir et se rua dans sa direction. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut très vite repéré et donc prit en chasse et il dut redoubler d'efforts pour les distancer. Chanyeol n'était plus qu'à 500 mètres et il voyait son phare se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Puis des sirènes se firent entendre et simultanément, les injures des ses poursuivants qui ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant.  
Soudain, et contre toute attente, Baekhyun entendit et aperçu un fourgon débouler d'une rue adjacente. Elle débarqua à tout berzingue, vitres teintées, carrosseries sales et abîmées, sans plaque... Sûrement des trafiquants alertés par les sirènes de la police. Pensant qu'ils risquaient de se faire choper, ils avaient sûrement paniqué et décidé de fuir à toute vitesse.  
Et voilà que la fourgonnette déboulait à toute allure sur Baekhyun qui, lui-même, déboulait sans prévenir en plein milieu de la chaussée afin de fuir ses tortionnaires. Dans un élan d'adrénaline et un geste de survie, il s'élança en avant de toutes ses forces et atterrit de l'autre côté de la route dans un roulé-boulé improvisé et mal réceptionné. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque son épaule entra durement en contact avec le trottoir caillouteux et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra le mur de la bâtisse qui longeait la route. Chanyeol arriva à son niveau à cet instant précis tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre derrière eux.  
Chanyeol sauta de sa moto et se rua vers Baekhyun qui se releva difficilement, sa main gauche posée sur son épaule droite douloureuse. Il rassura cependant Chanyeol d'un signe de tête avant de tourner cette dernière vers la route et de découvrir l'horreur de la scène.  
ChunJi, l'un des acolytes de Jongtae qui avait servi de guetteur ce soir-là, était étendu dans une mare de sang sur le sol goudronné devant la fourgonnette. Ses amis s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et l'un d'eux, Kyungmin, le second guetteur, hurlait son nom au travers des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Mais c'était inutile et ils le savaient tous : ChunJi était mort sur le coup. Jongtae, lui, regardait la scène d'un regard totalement vide. Baekhyun eut l'impression que la vie l'avait lui aussi déserté et se senti soudainement mal à l'aise. C'est bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si faible... Et qu'il voyait un mort.  
La police arriva enfin, les encerclant, tandis que le conducteur du fourgon et ses deux compères tentaient vainement de fuir. Les policiers leur tombèrent dessus et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir et à peine à se débattre. Les menottes aux poings, on les força à monter dans les voitures tandis que l'un des flics appelait une ambulance, deux autres s'occupaient des trois amis et qu'un dernier se rapprochait de Baekhyun et Chanyeol.

\- Ça va petit ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'état de Baekhyun quand il fut enfin à leur hauteur. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
\- Ça va ! Ça va...  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Baekhyun lança un regard à Chanyeol qui le lui rendit, empli de douceur. Baekhyun sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers le policier à qui il expliqua la scène : les cinq étudiants étaient des petits caïds pas forcément dangereux (Chanyeol soupira, dépité) mais assez violents et alors qu'ils lui courraient après, une fourgonnette avait déboulé sans prévenir et renversé ChunJi, manquant de peu Baekhyun.  
On les emmena à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin s'occupe de Baekhyun où ce dernier passa toute une batterie d'examens sous l'œil attentif de Chanyeol mais aussi du policier. Ils découvrirent ainsi les côtes blessées et autres blessures en voie de guérissons mais mal-menées de Baekhyun et celui-ci du avouer toute l'histoire de sa vie récente. Les deux garçons ressortirent plus de deux heures et demi plus tard, le bras droit dans une atèle pour Baekhyun, toujours accompagnés du policier qui les emmena ensuite au poste où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils y racontèrent de nombreuses fois ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il se révéla que les trois hommes de la fourgonnette étaient bel et bien des trafiquants, de drogues, et qu'ils étaient en pleine fabrication dans leur labo quand les sirènes avaient retenti et les avait fait fuir en laissant tout en plan (pas très malin non plus).  
Comme ils n'avaient rien contre eux et qu'ils avaient eu leur déposition, Baekhyun et Chanyeol furent relâchés entre trois et quart heure du matin. Ils étaient épuisés et ils ne leur tardaient plus qu'une chose : être chez eux, au calme et pouvoir se reposer. D'un accord tacite, tous deux se rendirent chez Baekhyun où ils seraient plus au calme et ils s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils du salon. Ils poussèrent chacun un long soupir et restèrent silencieux un long moment.

\- On est bien ici, finit par dire Chanyeol dans un souffle.  
\- Alors reste ici. Pas que cette nuit...

Baekhyun se savait déraisonnable mais il n'avait pas réfléchit sur le coup. Il y allait à l'instinct. Il le fallait. Leur histoire à eux, interrompue et retardée, n'avait toujours pas été résolue. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Chanyeol, encrant son regard au fond du sien. Ce dernier fut assez décontenancé par son visage sérieux et fermé. Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, à s'observer dans la demi-pénombre (seul l'entrée était allumée, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'allumer le salon) et le silence le plus complet.  
Une fois la nuit tombée, la température baissait assez fortement et se faisait ressentir dans l'appartement malgré toute la volonté du propriétaire pour le tenir à une température respectable. Et l'épuisement n'aidant pas, ce soir-là, l'appartement semblait encore plus frais qu'à l'accoutumé. Immobiles sur leurs fauteuils, la fraîcheur de la nuit leur sembla d'autant plus mordante et Chanyeol frissonna. Mais Baekhyun, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Pas même sa blessure à l'épaule, maintenant bandée. Il semblait... déterminé.

\- Reste à mes côtés, dit-il enfin tout bas, dans un souffle.

Chanyeol sentait en lui le bonheur affluer. Alors qu'il avait froid un instant plus tôt, son cœur et son corps se réchauffèrent en un instant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, s'appuyant sur le haut du dossier et sourit tendrement en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tout comme je l'ai été tout au long de l'année. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je continuerais de t'épauler pour les jours qui viennent, le mois qui vient, celui d'après, celui encore après et encore après. Des mois qui deviendront une année, puis deux, puis dix... Et même si tu en as marre de moi, je m'accrocherais et...  
\- Arrête, l'interrompit Baekhyun en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie avant de redevenir sérieux. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que même si on en vient à se prendre le bec et à se blesser, tu resteras toujours à mes côtés.

Chanyeol releva la tête et redevient sérieux. Il encra de nouveau son regard dans celui du garçon qu'il aimait un peu trop et approcha sa tête de la sienne.

\- Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, Baekhyun.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Baekhyun qui sourit d'un sourire des plus beaux et sincères que Chanyeol avait jamais pu voir. Ce dernier appuya son coude droit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendit son autre main afin d'essuyer tendrement la larme de son pouce. Il ramena son bras vers lui et sourit à son tour, dans la plus grande tendresse. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers les lèvres de son ami et il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il releva les yeux, hésitant, et croisa le regard de Baekhyun qui se faisait intense et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentait le "droit" et presque le "devoir" d'essayer. Il se rapprocha alors, penchant la tête vers Baekhyun. Leur nez se touchèrent, leurs souffles se rejoignirent pour se mêler alors que leurs lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Mais intimidés et nerveux, ils se cherchèrent un instant sans arriver à aller plus loin. Puis, sous la nervosité, le coude de Chanyeol dérapa et glissa entre les accoudoirs des fauteuils côte à côte. Il ne put retenir un cri sous la surprise et Baekhyun pouffa en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Chanyeol se redressa à son tour en massant son coude endolori.

\- Yah ! râla-t-il devant les rires de Baekhyun.

Ils se regardèrent amusés, essayant de ne pas rire de nouveau. Chanyeol se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure sous le regard mi-amusé mi-intrigué de Baekhyun.

\- ... Réessayons.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha de nouveau par dessus les fauteuils et se rapprocha de Baekhyun qui explosa de rire. Il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant Chanyeol, irrésistiblement proche. Il le laissa faire tout le chemin, amusé et attendri à la fois. Et lorsqu'il senti le souffle de Chanyeol caressait sa peau, il ferma doucement les yeux. Une douce pression s'apposa sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans leur baiser.  
Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie.

\- Pas si mal... souffla Baekhyun en souriant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

En arrivant à l'université le lendemain, il entendit parler de la nouvelle à peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. En fait, il entendit les rumeurs avant même d'avoir passer le portail, passant de groupes d'amis en groupes d'amis, de camarades en camarades, qui se pressaient pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Le brouhaha était infernale et avec la nuit courte et horrible qu'il venait de passer, il avait une incroyable migraine et ne rêvait que d'une chose : repartir se coucher dans les bras de Chanyeol et y rester toute la journée. Mais il ne le pouvait pas... Alors il continua de marcher et c'est Kyungsoo - à qui il avait tout raconté au petit matin tandis que Chanyeol était à la salle de bain- qui lui rendit l'annonce officielle quand il le retrouva dans la cour.

\- Baekhyun ! Big new ! Big new !  
\- Tu te mets à l'anglais ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.  
\- Chut. On est débarrassé de Jongtae !  
\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui... Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Son père l'envoi en Allemagne, intervint Suho qui venait d'arriver. Ça va très certainement le calmer. Surtout qu'il ne parle pas un brin d'allemand et vous connaissez très bien son niveau d'anglais, je pense.  
\- Effectivement !  
\- Et son père menace de le déshériter s'il ne se calme pas non plus pour le coup, ajouta Kyungsoo.  
\- Exact, confirma Suho. Je pense que c'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur ! Il se croyait tellement intouchable... Mais mon oncle n'est pas si bête.

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien étant donné les circonstances mais non sans être bruyante. Le départ en Allemagne de Jongtae avait fait le tour de l'université avant même que les cours ne commencent et tout le monde en parlait, ravi d'être débarrassé d'un tel enquiquineur. Personne ne parla d'une quelconque arrestation. Le père de Jongtae avait une nouvelle fois fait étouffé l'affaire mais cette fois-ci, s'était juré de remettre son fils à sa place, promettant que si cela ne suffisait toujours pas, il remettrait son fils à la police, lui-même.  
Quant à Chunji, il devint la malheureuse victime d'un groupe de malfaiteurs. Que faisait-il là ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se balader ? Qu'importait la raison de sa présence, les faits étaient-là : il s'était fait renverser et été décédé sur le coup.  
Jongtae fit une apparition dans l'après-midi dans les bureaux administratifs afin de compléter et finaliser son transfère et se faisait tout petit lorsqu'il devait traverser les couloirs ou la cour. Même ses "amis" semblèrent disparaître pour se fondre dans la masse et c'est à peine s'ils s'adressèrent à Jongtae qui leur lançait alors un regard plein de rancune. Seul Kyungmin lui restait fidèle mais il évitait au maximum de se montrer en public depuis l'accident.  
A un moment dans l'après-midi, lors de la pause inter-classe, Baekhyun croisa Jongtae au détour d'une salle. Il le vit arriver de loin, à l'autre bout du couloir, la tête baissée et le regard rivé sur ses baskets. En le voyant aussi faible et désemparé, Baekhyun eut presque pitié de lui. Il était très loin de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, loin de là, mais le voir ainsi, lui, si fort et confiant avant, lui fit soudainement... pitié. Mais cela ne lui fit étonnement pas plus plaisir que ça. Ô oui, il était heureux de s'en être débarrassé et de le voir partir à l'autre bout de la planète ! Mais il n'était pas du genre à se réjouir du malheur des autres contrairement à lui. Et en le voyant soudainement si faible face à lui, Baekhyun prit à la fois conscience qu'il en était débarrassé, délivré de la tourmente et de la terreur, mais aussi qu'il lui était redevable dans le fond.  
Non pas qu'il lui était redevable de l'avoir harcelé, passé à tabac, blessé, ruiné physiquement et moralement... Non. Mais en y réfléchissant, grâce à lui, il était devenu plus fort psychologiquement, plus confiant, avait prit conscience de la véritable amitié, se permettant alors de se reposer un peu plus sur ses amis, n'intériorisant plus autant, osant enfin demander de l'aide quand il en avait besoin. Il avait changé.  
Alors lorsque qu'il passa à côté de Jongtae qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop absorbé par ses pieds, il ne lui fit pas de croche-patte, ne lui fonça pas dans l'épaule, ne le bouscula pas... Non, il ne fit aucune des gamineries qu'il avait imaginé faire si un jour, les rôles s'inversaient ou qu'ils finissaient de cette manière. Non. A la place, il le regarda seulement passer, le regard franc et déterminé.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il ne regrettait pas désormais mais grâce à ces événements - aussi horribles soient-ils - il avait pu s'enrichir et surtout... faire la rencontre de Chanyeol.  
Alors il s'arrêta et se retourna, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et interpella Jongtae qui se retourna à son tour, surpris qu'on lui demande de l'attention et se stoppant net en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Baekhyun, sa victime de toujours.  
Et contre toute attente, ce dernier s'inclina. Le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il, sous les regards surpris et bouche-bée de l'assistance.

Puis il se détourna et reprit sa route sous le regard emplit d'incompréhension de son ancien bourreau. Grâce à lui, grâce à son tortionnaire, son appel à l'aide, son SOS avait été entendu. Et l'espoir qui l'avait amené à Chanyeol était né.  
L'espoir d'un simple "Allô".  
En quittant le bâtiment, il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie et Beakhyun sourit.

\- Allô ?


End file.
